Dark Queen and White Knight
by Tanydwr
Summary: AU. Balancing the Force cost too many lives. The Force turns back time and changes reality. Anakin is born earlier, Padmé is Force sensitive... Palpatine chooses another as his apprentice, Darth Bana. AP. OSabé. First in series.
1. Prologue: The Force's Choice

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Star Wars. George Lucas does, and he makes a bundle from it, too.

**Summary:** AU. The Force decides to change things, and uses the Queen to do it. In a new timeline, the Queen is the apprentice, the Apprentice becomes a prisoner, and the Master still rules. But the Rebellion has spies it doesn't even know about, and the children of the Chosen One are spared…

**Timeline:** Star Wars universe times. Prequel trilogy. Anakin's born the same year as Padmé in the new timeline (46 BBY - Before Battle of Yavin- Episode IV). New timeline is an AU, though will retain basic structure of galactic events (kidnappings, Empire declared, Clone Wars, etc.). The relationship of Palpatine and Padmé's mother is my own invention (cousins, not anything else!). First month, second month, etc. apply to our months and year - I know a standard 'Coruscant' month and year is different, but its just easier this way.

**Pairings:** Anakin/Padmé as themselves and their 'dark' alter egos Darth Bana and Sir/Darth Vader. Obi-Wan/Sabé. Canon pairings for prequel and original trilogy characters, with Luke/Mara at an early stage.

**Rating:** Starts of at T, will later become M. Dark themes, sexual situations, language, possible torture, possible voyeurism (Palpatine's a pervert), violence, etc. Light-hearted bits in between, and possible bits of slight smut, but nothing too graphic.

**Notes:** This is the first of three larger stories, but there will also be numerous one-shots. _First Blood _is the first one I've written of them. I will advertise at the beginning of each chapter if there are new ones. Most chapters will be longer than this, but this is just a prologue. If nothing else, I will update at the end of each month, though there may be longer gaps between stories.

Enjoy!

**Dark Queen and White Knight**

**By Tanydwr**

**Prologue: The Force's Choice**

'_To deny our own impulses is to deny the very thing that makes us human.' _- Andy and Larry Wachowski, _The Matrix, 1999_

XXXXX

Padmé didn't know how long she'd been in the void, the netherworld. She had seen the Empire rise, the monster that took over her husband's body kill thousands, millions, her son and daughter be tortured by their 'father', and her husband's redemption as he defeated the monster to save his son.

Had it been twenty years? Thirty? One hundred? Time had no meaning in the void. But Anakin was coming. Her heart swelled as she realised just how much her beloved had been manipulated by those around him – only his relationships with her and his true master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had been free of it. Even then, one could say Qui-Gon forced Obi-Wan to accept Anakin, but the man had come to care for him as a brother. She had loved Anakin with all her heart.

She wanted to see him. To greet him.

It was not to be.

"My son comes to me once more." A voice spoke behind her.

A majestic female form approached her. Glossy black hair in ringlets, creamy skin, startling green eyes and a sumptuous body clad in an embroidered green gown and a rich brown Jedi robe. The voice was so beautiful it hurt, and Padmé struggled to hold her gaze.

"Your son?"

"The Chosen One. My son." The woman smiled. "I am the Force. Or a physical representation of it."

Padmé felt unsure, wondering if she should curtsey or something.

"Fear not, child. I am no more or less than you, though it seems strange." The woman gazed down on the pool that acted as Padmé's physical 'window' into the living galaxy. "I have been balanced, but things are not as they are supposed to be. Too many have died. My Chosen became Darth Vader too soon, too blindly, and for the wrong reason. He was supposed to help the Rebellion, not hunt it. He was supposed to trick and deceive the Sith as he founded a new order of Jedi. A Jedi, yet not. A Sith, yet not."

"Anakin cannot lie. He has always struggled to hide things, to deceive others."

"He was meant to be older, to be better trained. To be able to leave his mother. His son should have been raised by grandparents as well as his aunt and uncle. Shmi, ah, the beloved Shmi. She was not meant to die when she did." The Force shook her head. "Cliegg died from a broken heart and his injuries soon after. Owen felt angry, bitter. He wanted Luke to stay out of things, but knew he would never be able to stop him. He loved him like a son, but was always conscious that Luke was not his."

"There is nothing that can be done."

The Force gave a smile. "I am balanced. For the first time in centuries. And I can unbalance myself if necessary to heal the galaxy. I can turn back time. Change things. The darkness interfered with the stirrings of Shmi's womb – Anakin should have been older. And the smallest change, I foresee, will have a big difference. Two simple changes…"

"What?"

"This may be hard on you, Padmé Skywalker. You will not become who you are now. But you will heal the galaxy."

"What? Why?"

"You will be born shortly after Anakin Skywalker. You were born to be his mate. And now, you will have the abilities to prove it. To reel _him_ in."

"What?"

"You will be born Force-sensitive. Anakin is older, and you are Force-sensitive. With your other skills, you will be discovered by the Sith, as a child on his home planet." She sighed. "You will become a Sith, child. But you will not be as blind. You will embrace me fully. With both light and dark, healing is possible and no damage occurs. And it will disguise you from the Jedi. You will become Palpatine's hidden apprentice. And the Rebellion will have help from the inside. The Republic is dying. The Empire is – was – needed to stir the remaining seeds of democracy, create the Rebellion, and renew the Republic. But not at the cost of so many lives. Not at the cost of Alderaan."

"Me? Sith?"

"You will be true to the Sith in deceiving your master and disposing of him. But you will be a Jedi in healing the galaxy. The Jedi had become lazy, arrogant, weak. The balance needed was not destroying the Sith – entirely anyway – but destroying the Jedi. Destroying the old ways and forging a new path. Anakin began that with you, but Sidious interfered." The Force sneered. "The Dark Side never saw the need for my balancing, not realising that even I had grown weak."

"I don't know if I can…"

"You will be different, but you will know, somehow, that you are the right path." The Force looked solemn. "You will be called upon to lie, steal, kill, torture, harm, mutilate, destroy and do everything you never wanted to. You were a born politician, Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker. You never sank into the depths of corruption that others did. But you will purge that. You and my Chosen.

"The Chosen One, his Beloved, and his Guide shall heal the galaxy's divide. Anakin was manipulated before he had a chance to work. Palpatine will be more interested in you, this time. Anakin will train free of his influence. But don't doubt that you will see the man you love. For in every Jedi, the seeds of darkness lurk. But don't dismiss them. Lust becomes love, jealousy becomes devotion, anger becomes a cause. Remember that even the light becomes dangerous. Guilt becomes despair, grief spawns revenge, compassion becomes imposition.

"The Jedi pushed away love to be selfless and serve me entirely, but protected themselves from the darkness they had to confront, so became selfish. Anakin loved you and became selfless, but was manipulated and became obsessive. Protect him, Padmé. His past harmed him more than anyone realised, and in this past he spends even longer as a slave."

"I'll try, but why me?"

"You know. You are forceful, intelligent, kind. A worthy mate for my Chosen, who is brave, compassionate and strong. He is the strength, you are the cunning. He is the power, you are the control. You are the strategist, he the tactician. You are the love, he the devotion.

"You will be the Sith, he will be the Jedi. Together you will serve the Force."

Before Padmé could say anything more, the Force had disappeared and there was a push on her chest.

Wind raced around her, and time moved backwards.

She blacked out and dissipated.

XXXXX

_46 BBY, Tatooine:_

Shmi Skywalker gave a final scream as she gave birth, pushing the tiny life from her body. She fell back heavily.

"It's a boy." The woman who had attended her stated.

Shmi nodded weakly.

After a few moments, her son was handed to her.

"Oh, he's beautiful." Shmi murmured wonderingly, petting her child's face. The boy had not uttered a sound as he peered at her with bright, piercing blue eyes. She smoothed the damp, blonde head. "Oh, you are beautiful, my son."

"What are you going to call him?"

"Anakin. From home. It means… It means 'warrior'. This little one will need to be a fighter, in the life we will lead." Shmi explained.

The woman nodded. "Anakin Skywalker. Sounds like a good name."

"It is. Anakin." Shmi murmured. "My little Anakin."

XXXXX

_46 BBY, eight standard months later, Naboo:_

"Oh, Jobal, she's beautiful." The midwife murmured as she handed the newborn to her mother.

"She is. Padmé. Padmé Naberrie." Jobal smiled.

At that moment, Ruwee, the proud father, entered with his elder daughter, Sola.

"Here, Sola, this is your baby sister." Ruwee introduced the five-year-old to the baby.

Sola gave the child a measured look. "She's funny-looking."

Her parents laughed.

"She will be. She's only a newborn." Jobal gave a weak laugh. "You looked like this too, when you were born."

Sola informed them that in no way did she look nearly that odd when she was born. And she should know, it was her.

The adults laughed.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Jobal. I heard you had a new addition to the family." Sero Illar - State name of Palpatine - smiled as he entered.

Jobal smiled at her cousin. "We have. How did you get here so quickly?"

"We had a speeder accident." He explained. "Don't worry, I'm fine. The driver… is not so fine."

"Oh dear."

"Not to worry. He'll be fine in a few hours." He looked at the newborn with interest. "So, who is this young lady?"

"Padmé Naberrie." Ruwee informed him proudly.

The girl looked up at him with large eyes that were already darkening to brown. Palpatine was astonished by the girl's aura in the Force.

"Well, well, well, I think we have a little queen here." Palpatine chuckled.

"What?" Jobal looked slightly worried. "What do you mean?"

"I mean she'll be a heartbreaker when she grows up. Like her sister." He smiled at Sola. "But I feel she is destined for greatness."

He did not tell them of his thoughts.

_Yes, this child will be unknown. So long as the Jedi do get a hold of her. She can become my true Sith apprentice. One of my blood, if distant, the true way. And perhaps a way to catch the Senate as well._

XXXXX

A/N:

Please review and tell me what you think. I need to feedback to decide whether it's worth continuing, though I will write it anyway, because it's flowing from me.

I hope you appreciate the changes. This is fairly AU – the major events stay the same, because Palpatine is still manipulating them, but they just go slightly differently.


	2. Chapter 1: The Phantom Menace

Yay, thank you for all your lovely reviews, I'm glad you're interested in my rather twisted story – but it's interesting, I guarantee it!

This chapter, as the title suggests, covers TPM. A few changes, as I mentioned – Anakin is fourteen, not nine!

Enjoy, there's nothing too twisted here!

**Chapter 1: The Phantom Menace**

'_Fear attracts the fearful. Be less afraid.'_ - Anakin Skywalker, _The Phantom Menace_

XXXXX

_32 BBY, Naboo:_

"They will try and jam your transmissions. That will be the sign for their invasion. You must leave if that happens." Sidious ordered his secret apprentice and second cousin.

"But how should we escape?" Queen Amidala asked. "If they have captured us…"

"The Chancellor will send Jedi as 'ambassadors'. They will let you escape."

XXXXX

_In space a few days later:_

"What are you doing, Padmé?" Sabé, her decoy, wanted to know.

"I'm going to join the Jedi." She informed her handmaiden.

"What? You know nothing about the planet, what if something happens?" Sabé looked horrified.

"Don't worry. I'll have a Jedi with me. Besides, I just have this feeling. Like I need to be out there. I don't know why."

"You're Force-sensitive." Sabé informed her blandly.

Padmé whipped around, staring at her friend. "_What_?"

"I know you are, Padmé. I can sense it. My father's a Jedi, hiding it from the Council. That's why my mother uses her maiden name, as do I."

"But…"

"Papa gave me some training." She looked at her friend angrily. "And I know enough to know that you are not using just the light side of the Force."

"I don't have a choice, Sabé." Padmé sighed. "He got to me when I was small. Family. But I think it's supposed to be this way. Like the Force is screaming in my ear…"

Sabé frowned. "You're being told to…"

"Be a Sith? Yes." Padmé held out a hand. "Hush. I'm not evil. I don't even want ridiculous amounts of power. I want to be free. But I also know that what is happening is happening for a reason. Please support me on this. I swear I'll never harm Naboo, but I have to obey the Force and my master."

"Who is he?"

"You'll work it out. He has no Force-presence – that's how much he shields it. And the Jedi can't even tell that." She sighed, frustrated. "We're lucky they sent out two of the strongest – many Jedi aren't nearly up to the standard of Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi."

"You're really going out there?"

"I must."

XXXXX

"So, are you from the moons of Iego?" A male voice asked.

Padmé turned to see a boy about her age, tinkering with some parts. As she deliberately read it, she could see his Force-aura as blindingly white, brighter than anything she'd seen. And she could almost discern a crimson cord connecting them.

"Where?"

"The moons of Iego. I heard angels were from there." He feigned a look of confusion. "You're not an angel?"

She blinked. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Gotta practise somewhere. 'Sides, you really are pretty enough to be an angel. Mom used to tell me all kinds of stories about them." He looked wistful. "'Sides, if I practise enough, I might hit the big ones, and get enough money to free us."

"Free? You're a slave?"

"I'm a person." He snapped.

"I'm sorry." She looked contrite, but was trying to hide the smile. "I'm not from here. This is a strange place to me."

"Don't worry, you're strange to this place."

She was about to reply to that tart comment when Qui-Gon re-entered.

"We need to leave."

The girl nodded, and looked back to the boy.

"I'm glad to have met you…"

"Anakin, Anakin Skywalker."

"Padmé Naberrie."

"Nice to meet you too!"

XXXXX

Padmé had been amazed by the teenage boy's willingness to give, and the ease with which he welcomed them. He seemed much too old for fourteen, a man's eyes in a teenager's face.

She had liked his comment that 'fear attracts the fearful'. Yes, a very promising comment.

She had also noticed Qui-Gon Jinn's interest in him. She had heard a lot of the Jedi, and all she could say was that he was a true Jedi. One of the last. He immersed himself in the supposedly weak Living Force. It was not weak. It was his strength. And it was screaming at him as much as it was at her that this boy was more than he seemed.

That this boy was a pure convergence of the Force, of midichlorians. She had overheard the count Master Jinn had taken.

And then, how easily this boy had won the race! Yet he'd never finished before. It was likely that he had a case of 'I _have_ to help them' that helped him win the race. Many did.

The attack from Darth Maul had not been unexpected. Her Master needed a visible apprentice, and Jinn and Kenobi were enemies that had to be destroyed at some point. They would believe it to be searching for her, that his master was behind the Trade Federation's invasion. Of course, he was, but not in the way, or for the reason, anyone believed.

She sighed as she dressed back into the handmaiden uniform and walked towards the cargo-hold to listen to the message.

XXXXX

Anakin turned the trinket in his hands, looking at it carefully as he thought.

The last few days had been incredible. That girl, Padmé, that his senses had screamed out at him over. They screamed that she was dangerous, hiding something, but also that her fate was inextricably linked with his. He could almost see a cord of crimson fire linking them through the haze he saw surrounding everything.

Even his mother didn't know of his 'seeing' ability, and with a Jedi nearby to compare to others, he had realised that he was seeing something to do with someone's strength with the Force. An aura of some kind.

His own, when he'd peered in mirrors, had always been bright white, but shot through with multi-changing cords. Only the crimson cord and a minutely-thin cord of black were permanent in the white mass. The crimson linked him to Padmé. The black… he assumed it symbolised his darkness. It was more concentrated that the barely perceptible thread in his mother, but less so than most on Tatooine. It was also a characteristic of all slaves. It was the anger, vengefulness, bitterness that they felt towards cruel masters and careless others. It was that streak that had made him bait Sebulba, and fight with a Rodian who claimed he cheated.

Master Jinn's aura was calm, a vibrant, living green, shot with white and red, the blackness about his level. He figured most Jedi had seen dreadful things in their lives. That blackness showed that. The life in the aura showed someone who lived for the moment, who cared. Red, he believed, was a symbol of love. And from the way that red twined with black, for grief, it was a love the man had lost.

He had only seen Kenobi for a moment, but his aura was as strong, if not stronger, than Master Jinn's, though by no means as tame. Blue of varying shades, vines of green, again a cord of crimson, and a cord of black.

He mused. Both of the Jedi had loved, deeply, at some point. Yet what Qui-Gon had said of the Jedi Code forbid them romantic love and attachment. Odd.

Padmé's aura was confusing, as though she was trying to suppress it. The crimson link was obvious. Black and white warred while blue, green and pink shot through the fight like lightning. It was confusing, and slightly worrying. She didn't feel dark the way Gardulla the Hutt had felt when he was a small boy, but Padmé, nonetheless, held a quality he could not decipher.

He pushed away his musings of what he had now termed 'Force-sight'. He thought about the podrace, of knowing that he had to win, to help them. He thought of his mother, who let him go, knowing he would have a better life. He thought of Qui-Gon, who had won him his freedom.

"You'll be freed, Mom." Anakin had told his mother. "I know you will. If it's not me, someone else who loves you will free you."

His mother had been startled, but held him close. "Go on, Ani. Walk, and don't look back. Remember what I've taught you. Make me proud. Be the man you were meant to be."

Anakin had obeyed, to a point. He had looked back at her and smiled.

He was going to be a Jedi now. He hoped. He wanted to fight the injustices in the galaxy, even as he wanted to pilot a ship and enjoy his new freedom. But Jedi weren't necessarily as free as anyone else.

He turned over the japor snippet. He'd carved it in his spare time, intending to give it to his mother, but now he felt that someone else needed it.

Padmé entered the cargo-hold. He watched her listen to a recorded message, from her homeplanet.

He wondered if a single word said was true. She heard him move.

"How're you feeling?" She asked with a light smile. The flame coloured dress-robe covered her hair completely, and part of her face, making her look older than she was.

"Cold. I couldn't find a blanket."

Padmé turned to pick one up. "You're from a warm planet, Ani. Too hot for my tastes." She smiled, inviting him to share the joke. "Space is cold."

He nodded, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, a need to be warm overcoming any need to impress.

He took her hand and placed the pendant within it.

"I carved it from a japor snippet. It's supposed to bring good fortune. I was going to give it to Mom, but I think you and your people could use all the luck you can get." He smiled jokingly.

"Thank you." She turned it over in her hands, examining it, and she smiled. "It's beautiful."

"I don't know if we'll see each other when we reach Coruscant, Padmé. I just want to say thank you, and I hope you consider me a friend."

"Ani, many things will change when we reach the capital, but I will still care for you. We practically owe you our lives. Nothing can erase a friendship born from that." She explained.

He nodded. "I owe my freedom to you and Master Jinn. I hope we'll never have to break our friendship."

"So do I."

XXXXX

_Coruscant:_

"Chancellor Valorum is controlled by the bureaucrats. But I control them. If you were to, say, call for a vote of no confidence…"

"You intend to become Chancellor, Master?" Padmé, or Darth Bana, asked, surprised.

"Indeed. Then it will not be long before I have control of the Senate. And our plans will come to fruition."

She nodded. "This will take time."

"Years, certainly. But we are Sith. We are patient. We will have our reward when the time comes. What is this stray the Jedi picked up?"

"A boy, Master, a former slave, Anakin Skywalker. He is a skilled pilot – he won a podrace, Master. He's extremely Force-sensitive. Apparently his midichlorian count is off the charts."

"He could be a danger to us."

"Master, if I may…" Padmé interrupted, unsure of why. "I can feel a… connection to him. The Force is telling me that he must stay alive. That he will be valuable. If he is that strong and could be turned…"

"Yes. Yes, that would work. Or even if he could not, his exceptional power could be passed onto children. He could breed…" Palpatine snickered.

Padmé ignored the odd feeling in her stomach as he said 'children'. "Maul is following us?"

"He will attack you when appropriate. Ideally, he'll engage the Jedi. You have a plan?"

"I will return to Naboo." She answered. "The Gungans have an army. If we can convince them to ally with us…"

"You'll have someone to pit against the droid army. Very good, my young apprentice. You are becoming quite the strategist."

"Thank you, my master."

"Go. You must not be missed."

XXXXX

_The Senate Building:_

"Queen Amidala of the Naboo, will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?"

Amidala spoke with anger and righteousness. "I will not defer… I have come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now. I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee. If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed. I move for a vote of no confidence… in Chancellor Valorum's leadership."

"What? No…" Valorum's eyes widened and he almost seemed to fall back.

In the background, the Alderaan Senator seconded the motion.

Sidious in his guise of Palpatine smiled as he played Senator to his unknown apprentice, the young queen.

"You see, Your Majesty, the tide is with us… Valorum will be voted out, I assure you, and they will elect in a new Chancellor, a strong Chancellor, one who will not let our tragedy continue…"

Amidala could feel the Senator's pleasure at the turn the tide had taken.

XXXXX

_Jedi High Council Chambers:_

Anakin was stood in the middle of the Council Chambers being tested. He was nervous. Did they really think he was going to be calm in these conditions? They were doing it on purpose he was sure.

"A cup…" He murmured, sensing what was on the other side of the screen with a speed that startled the Jedi Masters. "A speeder… Some kind of plant, I've not seen many before… a rose?"

Yoda's eyes widened as the boy correctly deciphered the flower – how could he recognise it if he had never seen it before?

Mace Windu turned off the viewer, nodding towards Yoda.

"Good, young one. How feel you?"

"Cold, sir. And nervous. Are you doing that on purpose?" Anakin wanted to know.

"What?" Mace Windu blurted out in surprise before he could contain himself.

"Sorry." Anakin looked contrite. "I'm still getting used to actually being able to say things aloud. I'm trying to distinguish the difference, but Mom always taught me to tell the truth."

"Yes, your mother. Worried about her, you are?" Yoda asked.

Anakin nodded. "I know Watto won't hurt her, and she's going to be freed at some point soon, but it's hard not to worry. Tatooine's a hard place to live…"

"Tatooine. Homeplanet, that is?"

Anakin shrugged. "I don't know. I've been there since I can remember. Mom was kidnapped when she was little. Home's always been where Mom is. Family was the only thing we had."

"And your father?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked, wondering if this boy had any more information.

Anakin shrugged. "I don't have one. And I don't mean he raped her, or used her, or was a former owner, I mean I literally don't have one. And I don't understand why. But when Watto did a scan of us when I was… eight, I think, I was entirely made up from Mom's g-genes? Just different ones activated, and somehow male."

They stared at the boy. There was intelligence there. And a surprising amount of wisdom. A man in a child's body.

"Your thoughts dwell on your mother." Ki-Adi observed.

"I miss her. I'm not afraid to dedicate my life to something I believe in, but… Love and compassion are vital." He looked on them. "That's what Jedi are, aren't they? The avatars of peace, justice, compassion and love? Maybe not romantic, but I don't think any of you _haven't_ felt that way at some point…" Then he smacked his lips shut, realising he had given too much away.

"What do you know, Anakin Skywalker?" Mace Windu asked. "You hide from us behind walls so thick we cannot penetrate them, but they are glass. We see through them. You are too old for the training, but exceptions can always be made."

"I can see it. I don't know what, but I can see love. I can see darkness. I can see the sides of the Force. In everyone. It's not invulnerable, and I can't see past well-erected masks, but… I can see." He sighed. "I can see darkness from grief and pain that has formed in Master Jinn, but it is one of the weakest I have ever seen in a human. I can see love in Master Mundi." He gestured to the Cerean, who was married due to his culture. "I can see the conflicted feelings of Padawan Kenobi, he struggles to embrace the Living Force because he fears his own power." He shook his head. "I see centuries of pain, Master Yoda. I see pain, and I see love in every one of you."

"Your future, clouded is, Anakin Skywalker. But a Jedi you _must_ become." Yoda declared.

XXXXX

_An hour later, Jedi High Council Chambers:_

"Correct, you were, Qui-Gon." Yoda stated.

"His cells contain a high concentration of midichlorians." Mace Windu added.

"The Force is strong with him." Ki-Adi murmured.

"He is to be trained then?"

The Council members exchanged looks. "He is. But his Master will not be decided today."

"Why not?" Qui-Gon looked confused.

"The Senate is voting for a new Supreme Chancellor. Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation and possibly widen the conflict." Mace explained.

"And draw out the Queen's attacker." Yoda added.

"The Sith." Qui-Gon murmured, perceptible only to Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Events are moving fast… too fast." Mundi sighed.

"Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of the dark warrior. That is the clue we need to unravel the mystery of the Sith."

"And Anakin?"

"Your ward, he is, for now. Decided his fate will be, when over, this crisis is." Yoda decided.

"Take him with you. Both of you must begin his training." Obi-Wan looked surprised at that order from Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Protect the Queen, but do not intercede if it comes to war until we have the Senate's approval." Mace ordered.

"And may the Force be with you."

XXXXX

_The Royal Naboo Cruiser, back to Naboo:_

Anakin was sat in his cabin, attempting to calm his turbulent mind. Something was coming. Danger.

Obi-Wan walked in. Anakin had the feeling that Obi-Wan either didn't entirely trust him, or was upset about something.

"What's up, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked.

"What?" The padawan frowned at the boy, who was less than ten years his junior.

"Do you not like me? Have I upset you?" Anakin asked curiously.

Obi-Wan looked at the boy in wonder. Sometimes he seemed far older than his years, and other times he seemed much younger in his questions. Anakin had had an even less ordinary childhood than a Jedi. At least the Younglings had a chance to play. Anakin had been working since he was old enough to walk.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It's nothing, Anakin. I'm just… confused, is all. Did someone say you built a droid?"

Anakin nodded. "See-Threepio. I built him to help Mom. I think he must've been a protocol droid originally, but I barely had anything to work from. We, Kitster and I, that is, found him in a junkyard in pieces. I fixed him up." He grinned. "Anything mechanical, really. It's the only reason I lasted so long with Watto. He'd've sold me if I wasn't so good at fixing things."

"He'd have split you from your mother?"

Anakin seemed to consider this. "I don't know. Perhaps. He wasn't bad, really, as masters go. Threatened us, but never carried through. Not like Gardulla." He shuddered.

"The Hutt?"

Anakin nodded, and Obi-Wan had the feeling that it was a subject that shouldn't be touched on.

"What're midichlorians?"

"What?"

"Midichlorians. Everyone's been talking about them, and I don't understand a word."

"Oh. Well, they're microscopic organisms that live inside our cells. All living cells, actually. They give us our connection to the Force. We're symbiotic – we live to mutual advantage. Without them, there'd be no life or knowledge of the Force. They speak to us, telling us the will of the Force. The higher your count, the more midichlorians you have and the greater potential for communicating with the Force you have."

"So I'm strong?"

"Very."

"Huh. Explains podracing then. I'm the only human who can do it."

"You and other Jedi, yes. But your skills seem most in tune with piloting."

"I've been piloting since I could walk." Anakin grinned.

Obi-Wan shuddered.

"Don't like flying?" Anakin asked.

"With Master Qui-Gon? He doesn't fly, Anakin, he tries to cheat death…"

XXXXX

_After the Battle of Naboo, Theed Palace:_

Padmé felt cross that Master Jinn had been killed. He was a true Jedi, one that could have been used to her advantage. Fortunately, Maul had been killed. By Kenobi. That had been interesting, and the rush of power beneath the palace had been distracting and intoxicating despite the fight. Part of it was dark power, Rage, but there was also the tapping of his true potential, finally succeeding with the Living Force.

And Anakin! Yes, he was going to be exceptional given time. And, from what she could tell, handsome too. But he was presently adolescent, going through that awkward phase that boys always found far more awkward than girls.

She remembered his face when she had revealed herself to Boss Nass. That had been so entertaining. The Jedi had exchanged looks, perhaps they had realised, and then Anakin looked measuring, as if remembering something.

His skills had been proven in that cockpit. He had been warned to hide and stay out of trouble due to a lack of training and ended up essentially going on a joyride and destroying the droid ship. The Gungans loved him.

She wondered now how Anakin and Obi-Wan felt, with the loss of a man so important to them…

XXXXX

Anakin stared at the body of the man who had freed him. A man he had wished to be the father he lacked. He looked at Obi-Wan. Perhaps, though, he now had a brother.

"Grief is a natural part of life." Obi-Wan murmured, as though recalling a lesson. "But do not let it take over. Celebrate his joining with the Force, for he is now at utter peace."

Anakin sighed.

"There is no death; there is the Force."

"Jedi Code?" Anakin asked.

"Yes."

"Isn't it wrong though? Because Qui-Gon looks dead. We won't see him anymore. He won't train anyone else, free anyone else, love anyone else…"

"Tahl became one with the Force long ago."

"Tahl? That's who he loved and lost?"

"How did you…"

"Apparently, I have some unique abilities."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know, Anakin, I don't know."

XXXXX

_Several days later:_

"You are granted the status of Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Mace Windu stated formally. "But we have a request."

"Yes?"

"We would like you to take Anakin as your Padawan. We believe he is the best partnership for you both."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I was going to request it… But I may require some help. I'm not experienced enough…"

"Help you will have." Yoda nodded, looking at Anakin. "Help you will need."

Anakin looked slightly affronted, and grinned at Obi-Wan. "I don't mind being your Padawan."

"Good. I, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight, take Anakin Skywalker as my Padawan learner."

"I, Anakin Skywalker, pledge myself to Obi-Wan Kenobi as his apprentice." Anakin said formally.

Anakin's hair was cut to form the style of a Jedi Padawan.

XXXXX

Sidious smiled at his apprentice.

"Bana, this has gone well."

"I am sorry for the loss of Maul, Master."

"Not to worry. I shall find another apprentice." Sidious told her flippantly. "As long as my true apprentice stays unknown."

"Yes, Master."

"Now, we must plan ahead. Master Sifo-Dyas of the Jedi has made an interesting offer to the Kaminoans. A clone army. I will have my new apprentice kill him and take over the operation. In ten years, the galaxy will fall into civil war."

"Master, I…"

"It is the only way, Bana."

"Yes, of course."

"I am Chancellor, I can predict when things will happen. And there will be a Military Creation Act proposed. You will oppose it."

"Master?"

"You will become Senator for Naboo, after your term is finished."

"Yes, Master."

"There will be a bounty hunter tracking you. And I will request the Jedi to protect you. If he makes it through, Anakin Skywalker will be one of those protecting you."

"Yes, Master."

"And then you will seduce him."

XXXXX

A/N:

So, what do you think? Assume that the things that weren't written happened pretty much how they did in the film. What do you think of the changes?

Next chapter's a bridge chapter, of the ten years.

I'm posting up _Bloody Sands_, a one-shot of Anakin's time on Tatooine. It elaborates on a story told in Chapter 6, when Anakin mentions that his mother was brutally raped when he was five.

Please review!

Lol, Tanydwr


	3. Chapter 2: Ten Years

-1Ah, another chapter!

To those of you reading _Elemental Warriors_ (my HP fic), the next chapter isn't finished - too much revision for my A-levels. They'll all be over this time next month! This was pre-written.

Anyone interested in my one-shots, _First Blood_ takes place during the years covered in this chapter.

Read and enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Ten years**

'_It's hard to do homework if you think you're about to die.'_ - Buffy Summers, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_

XXXXX

_31 BBY, Jedi Temple:_

"Anakin, how many times do I have to tell you to keep your junk in your room?" Obi-Wan complained to the fifteen-year-old. "And Master Windu's found _another_ of your 're-programmed' mouse droids… In the female Padawans' changing rooms for swimming." He tried to look disapproving.

Anakin groaned. "Nayan's borrowed Esseph again." He sighed. "I knew I shouldn't have built her with a camera, but I was trying to create a spy droid for _missions_, not so he can perv on the girls."

Anakin had built the first of his modified mouse droids, M1-SF, with a 360-degree camera and a linked screen for the user to hold. He headed into his room, and, lo and behold, the screen matching Esseph was gone.

Anakin began to insult his friend in his absence. "Stupid, pathetic, perverted bantha-fu-"

Obi-Wan cleared his throat.

"Feeder." Anakin finished and smiled brightly at his Master.

Obi-Wan, only twenty-four himself, remembered what it was like to be a padawan, and repressed the laughter he felt bubbling inside at Nayan Kelsrin using Anakin's 'mission spy ware' to spy on the girls' changing room.

"Does Master Windu want an explanation?" Anakin asked warily. Explanations with Master Windu invariably ended in an incredibly gruelling lightsaber-match. Most would envy Anakin the chance to spar with a man who was believed to be the greatest Jedi-swordsman except perhaps Yoda, but Anakin would put them right. After all, he'd barely been training for a year.

"No. Nayan was caught. He wants the specs and to see you." Obi-Wan informed him.

Anakin was torn between excitement and fear.

"You need not worry, Anakin. It is an honour to be trained by so many members of the Council. Many are jealous of you. And your progress is astounding." Obi-Wan informed him. "You're more powerful than most, and you're honing that power at an amazing rate. You'll be a Knight before you know it."

"Master, you were one of the youngest knights ever, I doubt I'll beat that." Anakin pointed out. "You killed a Sith."

Obi-Wan nodded. "But I lost my master." There was a sombre moment. "Come on, I'll even walk you there, if you're that nervous."

He ducked the spanner Anakin aimed at his head.

XXXXX

_28 BBY, Naboo:_

Padmé - or Queen Amidala - had just finished the celebrations accompanying her choice to continue for a second term. She sighed in relief as her handmaidens helped her strip off the heavy costume.

"When I elected to become queen, I never realised the outfits were so heavy." Padmé sighed.

"Nor I. Now I know why you like to have decoys." Sabé teased.

"I never -"

"She's just teasing, Your Highness. Ignore her." Eirtaé ordered, shooting a reproving glance at Sabé.

"Eirtaé, must I _order_ you to use my first name?" The young queen groaned.

Eirtaé smiled. "No, milady, but I feel more comfortable."

"Don't worry, Eirtaé's spent so much of her life around bosses she doesn't know how to address anyone by their first names." Saché joked. Eirtaé had been twenty-two when she came into Amidala's service.

"As oppose to you, Saché?" Yané teased. She was the youngest, but Saché had been a lot older than the others when she went into service, not to mention being a mother.

"Are you sure you want to stay for this term, Eirtaé?" Padmé asked again. "You've done more than your share. Don't you want to get married?"

Eirtaé shook her head. "Don't forget, milady, I wanted your position myself." She smiled.

Padmé nodded, wondering what would have happened had Eirtaé been queen during the Federation Crisis. Would her master have ordered her killed? She hated to think it. The blonde handmaiden had become a dear friend over the past four years.

"Anything else for today?" Padmé asked tiredly.

"There was a message from the Chancellor, but that was personal." Saché reported.

Padmé nodded. "I'll get onto that. You can go. Have fun." She sighed.

The handmaidens left, except for Sabé. Of an age with the queen, Sabé was Amidala's bodyguard, decoy and best friend. They had few secrets from each other.

Padmé's status as the Sith Apprentice was one, although Sabé had known of her connection to the Dark Side of the Force. But the truth was about to shriek its words.

"Do you know what the Chancellor is calling about?" Sabé wanted to know.

"Enquiring after my health?" The queen suggested. "Perhaps for Sola - she gave birth a few days ago. Pooja. She's such a beautiful little girl."

"I know he's family, but wouldn't he call Sola or your mother?"

Padmé shrugged, but was slightly worried about the questions. Why was Sabé so questioning?

"Or could it be something to do with the fact that you call him Master?" Sabé demanded, her voice hurt and angry.

Padmé whipped around, her eyes wide in fear, a hand going to her back.

"Looking for this?" Sabé twirled Padmé's lightsaber in her fingers. "Padmé, I know you're Force-sensitive, I know you use the Dark Side, what is going on?"

Padmé looked down. "I'm Force-sensitive. The Chancellor – he's family. He knew, he was there hours after I was born… Sabé, if I tell you, you're in danger. You can't tell anyone or you'll be silenced – permanently. He may even make me do it. I don't want to kill you."

"I risk my life for you every time I don Amidala's robes." Sabé pointed out. "I have a right to know."

"Not even my family know. And even the Chancellor doesn't know the entire truth."

"Tell me."

"I'm the Sith Lord's true apprentice."

"_What_?" Horror grew in Sabé's heart. Surely Padmé could not be allied and immersed in such evil!

"Hush! Sabé, if the Jedi hear, they won't understand. No one will. He's trained me since I was old enough to understand him. I've killed, I've hurt, I've tortured. But I have my principles. I only did so to people I knew deserved it. It was the only way for me to survive. But the Chancellor doesn't understand. Neither do the Jedi. They limit themselves. And the Republic…" She sighed. "Sabé, I need your support. I need my best friend. I will always need you and your help."

Sabé nodded. "You don't want to commit mass murder or take over the galaxy, do you?"

"Certainly not. That's the last thing the Force wants or needs. But the Republic is dead, or dying at least. The Empire will streamline the galaxy, and will renew democracy. I've seen it…" She sighed. "I don't use the Dark Side unless necessary - that's why I haven't unnaturally aged or become scarred the way other Sith have. And the Jedi weaken their power by refusing to love or embrace other powerful emotions for fear of the Dark Side. I am an instrument of the Force. To change things. But another will bring balance." Her eyes looked distant.

"Anakin Skywalker." Sabé recalled. "Qui-Gon Jinn was convinced that he was some 'Chosen One', born to bring balance to the Force. Obi-Wan wasn't quite so sure, but he and Anakin were friends by the time we got back to Naboo."

"Yes." Padmé smirked. "You were particularly attuned to Obi-Wan's emotions, weren't you, Sabé?"

Sabé blushed. "No more than you were to Anakin Skywalker."

"Anakin Skywalker wasn't nine years my senior. But then you always did appreciate the older man…"

Padmé shrieked as her handmaiden flung a pillow at her, and she ignored the thought of calling her master and telling him about the change in circumstances regarding her decoy.

XXXXX

_Jedi Temple:_

"You lost your lightsaber _again_?" Nayan asked in disbelief. He laughed. "Kenobi must've gone sick!"

Anakin glared at his friend. "It was _stolen_! I didn't _lose_ it. He found it, though." He grimaced, recalling the lecture in that 'disappointed in you' tone that Obi-Wan had perfected over the years.

"Did you enjoy the trip?"

"Yes, I loved my trip to a planet where thievery is a social skill very much." Anakin responded sarcastically, then sighed. "The Separatists are getting worse. More and more planets…"

"It's just political. It'll be fine. The Republic's not going to crumble because a few planets are cross." Nayan replied dismissively.

Anakin shook his head. "I don't think so, Nayan. The Force is screaming at me. The Separatists are a sign of something very dangerous. Something's coming. The Sith…"

"Don't start rumour-mongering, Anakin. It's not good. The Council don't like it."

"I'm not. My meditations are disturbed by visions. Darkness, despair, destruction. Unnatural beings in the Force. The screams of innocents. And an Empire. And we all remember which Empire took control."

Nayan groaned. "Anakin, the Sith…"

"Are alive. Someone survived, Nayan. Obi-Wan's always telling me to be mindful! Why is it no one will listen when I am?"

"Maybe because there's nothing to see. If the Masters can't see anything, Anakin, how can a padawan?"

Anakin wanted to laugh.

_The Code blinds them to the truth._

XXXXX

_27 BBY, Ship returning from Korriban:_

"I really didn't like Granta Omega." Anakin informed his Master as the older man applied a bacta patch to his skin.

"His father wasn't all too nice either."

"Oh?"

"Xanatos was once Qui-Gon's apprentice, but he fell to the Dark Side. He then decided to make trouble when Qui-Gon finally took on another padawan: me."

"So that family just likes to make trouble for our 'Jedi line'?" Anakin grinned. He had enjoyed tracing back his 'line' of Jedi Masters, and had successfully wound all his friends up by announcing he was Master Yoda's great-great-grandpadawan. They had stared at him, before understanding the joke. "Qui-Gon, you, me…"

"Yes." Obi-Wan replied. "Thankfully, that's over."

"Oh, yeah."

XXXXX

_26 BBY, Naboo:_

"Oh my!" Sabé exclaimed in shock as she watched the Holonet.

"What is it?" Padmé asked, the other handmaidens looking curious.

"Look." She gestured.

"…_The crisis on Bestine has finally been resolved, owing to the presence of some very resourceful Jedi. Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, and his padawan learner - or apprentice - Anakin Skywalker successfully averted the rebellion of disgruntled workers when they revealed several spies in their midst, working to stir up trouble, from the Commerce Guild. Officially, the guild are saying that this was a rogue group, and they had no part in the use of these _agents provocateurs_, but who can tell? What we can tell you is that you should watch out for these Jedi. An excellent team, powerful, charismatic, and, the ladies will say, handsome, Kenobi and Skywalker are unlikely to be forgotten here any time soon. Such a shame the Jedi do not form attachments._"

Padmé giggled. "The Jedi will not be pleased at the publicity."

"Not at all." Sabé agreed.

"Why did they mention the Jedi's habit of not forming attachments?" Rabé wondered. "That's becoming more and more common."

Padmé shrugged. "They're popular romantic figures. Maybe they're warning girls not to fall in love with them, for they'll break their hearts."

"Too late for some, isn't it?" Saché teased, enjoying Padmé and Sabé's blushes.

"That's not fair." Padmé protested. "I'm queen, you shouldn't be able to tease me."

"After six years, that isn't going to work."

Padmé sighed.

Sabé looked at the holo critically.

"I think I preferred Obi-Wan without the beard."

And set the handmaidens into gales of the laughter.

But behind that, Padmé and Sabé wondered exactly why the public were constantly being reminded - or informed - of the sections of the Jedi Code forbidding attachment.

XXXXX

_25 BBY, Elsar System, Mid Rim:_

Anakin groaned as he slipped again.

Elsarra, the only planet inhabited by sentient life in the system, was not conducive to _human_ life. The ground was extremely muddy, and caused both he and Obi-Wan to lose their footing as they slogged through the undergrowth.

Still, there were rumours of a smugglers' base on the planet, and the locals were fearful. But why the Council couldn't have sent someone better adapted to the climate, he didn't know.

"You do know that if we pull off another crazy stunt, the HoloNet will find us again?" Anakin asked his master.

"Then we mustn't pull off a crazy stunt." Obi-Wan responded carefully. "I don't like the way the Jedi's successes are being mentioned so much more often. It's suspicious."

"You think?" Anakin groaned, and sat down in the mud. "I can't take another step, Obi-Wan. The ground's liquid."

"It's just awkward, Anakin." Obi-Wan responded. "At least you'll be able to clean it from your clothes."

Anakin sneered elegantly at his master. He wore a dark tan synthleather tunic over his under-tunic, owing to his time spent as a mechanic. He wore light brown trousers and under tunic, and while his master favoured the creams of his youth for his tunics, he wore the same trousers, and they shared dark brown robes. The robes, however, were weighing them down now.

"This stuff is _not_ easy to clean, Master." Anakin scowled.

Obi-Wan knew he was in trouble. Unable to cope with being called a Master so young, he had encouraged Anakin to call him by his first name in private. The younger man only used Master in company or when he was annoyed.

"Well, let's get going."

XXXXX

_A few days later:_

The HoloNet reported the new development in the Mid Rim.

"…_Kenobi and Skywalker have struck again! This time, they discovered a smugglers' base in the little known Elsar System. The smugglers - who were caught with cargoes of illegal spice and various stolen, expensive liquors - are being held for questioning. Furthermore, there were some transmissions discovered which suggest that the smugglers had also been spying for the dissatisfied political group known as the Separatists. One only wonders what else has been going on…_"

Padmé sighed, switching off the HoloNet. "I get tired of it, Sabé. Hearing about them, yet being unable to contact them. They were good to me, to Naboo. But the Jedi never think of reward, and do their best to discourage attachment. All the same…"

"You know something different."

"There are secrets in the Order, Sabé. There are those Jedi who are married, secretly. Corellian Jedi in particular, but others as well. And those Jedi are, on the whole, stronger for their love and attachment, provided they do not let it control them." She sighed, then looked at Sabé. "I guess you don't need reminding of that." Sabé's father was a Jedi, a man her friend had never elaborated on. "The Order needs to change to survive. That is what the Force demands. Unfortunately, the original way was by decimating it, and letting a young man form a new one. I don't know how I know that - I think I dreamed it - but it is the truth. I'll have to find some way of warning them."

"But you also need to make sure no one realises you have warned them." Sabé pointed out, though 'no one' quite clearly meant 'Chancellor Palpatine'.

Padmé nodded. "I won't do so until necessary. Truly necessary."

Sabé sighed in sympathy. "You can't."

XXXXX

_24 BBY, Naboo:_

Padmé had had two glorious weeks to herself before she received a message from Queen Jamillia. Amidala had been extremely popular, and Jamillia wondered if Padmé would be willing to continue serving them as Senator.

The twenty-two-year-old accepted.

She knew that the Senate was precisely where her Master wanted her to be.

XXXXX

_A few months later:_

"We must continue to negotiate with the Separatists. If we stop and listen, perhaps this crisis may be resolved peacefully." Padmé Amidala concluded one of the passionate speeches she was becoming known for in the Senate.

"Thank you, Senator Amidala. Certainly, our negotiations will continue. We cannot afford to lose the Separatists. The Republic will not fail." Palpatine assured her.

XXXXX

_23 BBY, Senate Building, Coruscant:_

"The Separatists are a great threat!" The Senator from Malastare stated. "Too great for even the Jedi.

"I propose the creation of a Republic Army to defend ourselves."

Padmé watched with true horror forming on her face. That would bring them straight to war! Which was, of course, what her master wanted. War and instability to consummate power.

_Oppose this, apprentice, as I ordered you,_ she heard her master's voice order through the rudimentary bond he kept open. _This is the basis for our route to power, but the Senator for the Naboo, Padmé Amidala would always oppose such a thing as much as Chancellor Palpatine would oppose it and only relent in times of emergency._

_Yes, Master, _Padmé responded, and stood to deliver another speech.

XXXXX

_Second month, 22 BBY, Jedi Temple:_

"In light of your exceptional performance on Liasson, the Council has deemed you ready to take the Trials, Padawan Skywalker." Mace Windu informed the young man.

Anakin's eyes were alight. "Really? I'm honoured, Masters."

Obi-Wan smiled at his apprentice, and the Trials began.

Shortly afterwards, Anakin felt scissors snip through his padawan braid and he presented it to Obi-Wan with great formality and respect. Obi-Wan smiled at his former apprentice, aware of the honour being given to him.

"Rise, Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight." Mace Windu ordered.

Anakin did so.

"You are now a Knight of the Republic. You are bound to uphold its ideals and protect it from darkness. You may never ignore a cry for help. You must never put yourself above others. Jedi are selfless, they devote themselves to the galaxy." Ki-Adi Mundi added.

"The Jedi Code is the guide by which you must live." Obi-Wan smiled. "Remember it, and hold it close to your heart, for it will comfort you in times of turmoil."

Anakin nodded and recited:

"_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

_There is no chaos, there is harmony._

_There is no death, there is the Force._"

Yet he wondered if this was the right code, deep in his heart. Yes, deep in his heart, he was committed to the old ways, the Old Code.

_Emotion, yet peace._

_Ignorance, yet knowledge._

_Passion, yet serenity._

_Chaos, yet harmony._

_Death, yet the Force._

XXXXX

_Fourth month, 22 BBY:_

Anakin stood before the Council, trying not to show his unease.

"Masters, I know this is irregular, but I have a request."

"Request, Jedi Skywalker?" Yoda asked.

"Last night I received a vision. I saw my mother in terrible pain. And I saw a generation of farmers go to rescue her and be wiped out." Anakin explained. "I cannot ignore this. The Force is telling me to stop it."

"Are you certain?"

Anakin nodded. "Those men… They don't deserve death." His eyes became a little unfocussed. "They are important, for the future without them is bleak." He blinked. "You all know that I will never be able to sever my attachment to my mother, but this is more than attachment. This is no dream."

The Council deliberated it for a while.

Finally…

"Yes, Anakin, you may go and tend this. But please take Obi-Wan with you. If this is some kind of trap…"

Anakin nodded.

XXXXX

_Tatooine:_

"Never thought I'd be here again." Obi-Wan stated as they got out of the Jedi starship.

Anakin sighed. "I always did. My mom…"

Obi-Wan nodded.

It turned out that Shmi no longer belonged to Watto - she'd been sold and freed. In fact, the man who freed her had fallen in love with her, the reason for getting her freedom - they'd been married a year afterwards.

What they found at the homestead belonging to the Lars family was a meeting holding more than thirty men.

Anakin and Obi-Wan approached quietly, until one of them pointed to them.

"Where'd you find Jedi to help, Lars?" He joked.

Two men, one about Anakin's age, if not younger, the other who had to be his father, whipped around to face the men.

"I'm looking for my mother." Anakin stated. "Shmi Skywalker."

There was silence.

"Master Anakin!" C-3PO, Anakin's protocol droid, exclaimed happily. "Thank the Maker!"

Cliegg looked at the young man with a wan smile. "So are we, son, so are we."

"Cliegg Lars?" Anakin asked.

The man nodded.

Anakin gave a smile. "It was good to hear that Mom's been looked after while I was away."

Cliegg sighed. "Not at the moment, she isn't."

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin rolled his eyes, and apologised. "I'm sorry, everyone. I'm Anakin Skywalker, Shmi's son. This is my former Master and friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"You're the lad that won that Podrace." One of the farmers stated in wonder.

Anakin gave a nod.

Another grinned. "You won my daughter's freedom, Skywalker. We owe you, and we owe your mother. Shmi's a wonderful lady."

Anakin smiled. "That she is. Where is she?"

"She was kidnapped by Sand People."

Anakin froze. "No…"

Cliegg nodded. "Two days ago. We've been collecting everything needed. We were about to go after her."

Anakin shook his head. "No, no, you can't, you mustn't…"

They stared.

"Why not?"

"What's wrong?"

Obi-Wan placed a hand on his apprentice's shoulder.

"Anakin is extremely sensitive to the Force - it's why he could race pods. He had a vision of his mother in danger. He also saw…"

"The future. Destroyed." Anakin rasped.

"What?"

"I saw nearly an entire generation of farmers wiped out." Anakin informed them, his mouth dry. "The generation standing before me."

"But…"

"Please." Anakin begged. "I will find my mother. Obi-Wan will help me. But we can't let you be killed as well."

Cliegg looked at him, and nodded. "I suppose you've got as much right as any to make that decision. But if you're not back in a standard day, we'll be after you."

Anakin nodded. "Prepare what medical supplies you have. I remember the Sand People." His eyes spoke like any Tatooinian. He remembered them shooting at his pod.

"Take my swoop bike." Owen told Anakin. "It's in the garage."

Anakin grinned. "I'll let Obi-Wan take that. He doesn't like mine."

"Yours is not a bike!" Obi-Wan responded tartly. "It's a death-trap."

And as the pair raced out into the sands, the Anchorhead farmers realised that Jedi were not so different from normal people as they were perceived.

XXXXX

They returned several hours later, carrying a battered Shmi.

Luck had not been on their side, and they had been seen entering the camp. They had been forced to kill many of the Sand People, unable to negotiate. Anakin, remembering them, would not even have tried. Tuskens were famous for their brutality and cruelty.

Shmi had been tied to a rack, beaten and bruised. Obi-Wan had successfully placed her in a healing trance - a skill he'd picked up from his friend Healer Bant - and Anakin took his mother home on his enhanced speeder bike.

"Shmi!" Cliegg cried on seeing his wife. "Bring her down."

Shmi was placed on a bed, and two women who appeared to serve as medics examined her injuries.

"She's breathing well." One of them observed.

"Jedi healing trance." Anakin answered. "We know she had broken bones and some internal injuries, but we're knights, not healers."

After shooing the men out, the women set about their work.

An hour later, Shmi was pronounced hurt, but in no immediate danger - with time and rest she would heal.

Then Anakin had a thought. "We've got medical supplies on the ship."

And the women stared at him like he was crazy.

Shmi was transported to the tiny medbay on the ship with the utmost care.

After two days, a lot of frantic murmurs, and the bonding of Anakin and the Lars family - plus Owen's girlfriend Beru - Shmi woke up.

Anakin was there in a second.

"Ani?" She asked, confused. "My Ani?"

"I'm here, Mom. You're free. You're healing." Anakin told her, clasping her hand.

She smiled. "Oh, Ani, you look so handsome."

And everyone else in the ship was introduced to the amazing sight of seeing a Jedi blush.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired… I hurt." Shmi murmured.

"That's to be expected, Shmi." One of the women - Elsa Moondancer - murmured.

"Elsa?"

"Yep. Do you know it took your boy a full two hours to remember he had a medbay on the ship? Don't know what those Jedi have taught him."

Anakin choked back a laugh as he saw Obi-Wan glare.

"How am I?"

"Healing well. You had some bruising, Shmi, on your organs, but those are nicely fixed up. Your ribs and leg will need more time - they were broken."

"My head…"

"Concussion." Anakin assured her. "You've just got a bad headache now. Obi-Wan put you in a healing trance. It helped speed the healing process."

"Obi-Wan?" Shmi asked.

"My Master - or ex-Master, rather." Anakin smiled. "I'm a qualified Jedi Knight now."

"But, Qui-Gon…"

"He died." Anakin sighed. "He was killed at the Battle of Naboo."

"Naboo?"

"That was the planet Padmé was from." Then Anakin grinned. "Did you know we were sheltering a queen? She swapped places with her handmaiden in order to protect herself. Padmé was Queen Amidala."

"Really?"

"Yep. She's a Senator now."

"Politicians." Obi-Wan muttered cynically.

"You - you've met Cliegg…"

"And Owen and Beru." Anakin smiled. "Yes. I didn't know you were going to go and get a family while I was away. Finally found someone else to look after you." He teased.

"I don't…"

"You do right now, Mom. I'm glad. It was about time something good happened to you."

"Oh, Ani, I missed you.

"Ani. My Ani."

XXXXX

A/N:

Hope you enjoyed it.

Next chapter should be up at the end of the month/beginning of next month. Please review, any tips and feedback helps the writing process.

Lol, Tanydwr


	4. Chapter 3: Senator from Naboo

-1Hello!

Sorry this is later than usual, exams, school production of _Oliver_, work and our leaver's do - not to mention the fact I'm going on holiday today - conspired against me to make me forget.

Those of you reading _Elemental Warriors_, I've got half a chapter. I'll write more when I get back. Those following _Teasing…_, I've still got writer's block.

Thanks for the lovely reviews for the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this. It does contain some of the original dialogue, so I disclaim the bits you recognise from the film! Everything else is me.

**Chapter 3: Senator from Naboo**

"_I've always said that in politics, your enemies can't hurt you, but your friends will kill you."_ - Ann Richards

XXXXX

_Fourth month, 22 BBY, Coruscant:_

Padmé landed on the platform, feeling comforted by the lack of an attack. She had been attacked three times in the past few months. She knew her master was using her as a central 'character' owing to her popularity first as a queen, now as a senator. But the attacks were growing worse.

She climbed out of the fighter, standing next to a relieved Captain Typho. He removed his helmet and surveyed the site, taking in the group waiting for them.

"We made it." He gave a confident look that would have become a smile on anyone non-military. "I guess I was wrong, there was no danger at all."

Padmé looked over to the Royal Naboo Cruiser as the ramp lowered. Two guards appeared, followed by Cordé in all her decoy-Senator glory, Versé, another of Padmé's handmaidens, and four more guards.

The Force screamed a warning as Cordé touched the landing platform and the group moved forward, to no avail.

There was a blinding flash of light, and the boom of an explosion. Cordé and the others were flung to floor as klaxons and alarms blared.

Padmé ran forward, horrified at the devastation, and fell to her knees beside her friend and decoy. She remove her helmet and gathered Cordé to her.

"Cordé…"

She was dying, she could feel the weakening of her personal presence in the Force. Tears threatened to well in the Senator's eyes.

"I'm sorry… m'lady…" Cordé rasped out. "I'm… not sure… I…"

Her head fell back in death, and Padmé hugged her, tears in her eyes.

"No! No, no!" She insisted, begging it not to be real.

She lowered Cordé's body, and looked at the devastation around her. Medics were rushing onto the platform, but she didn't think anyone else had survived. She had lost Versé as well.

All the time, there was an evil voice saying, _At least Sabé was relieved of her duties when you were as queen. At least _she_ was spared this._

The worst was that it was true. Sabé was her best friend - she would have been unable to do what she had to, had Sabé been in Cordé's place. But Cordé had been close enough.

"I should never have come back." She murmured, her eyes fixed on her friend's corpse.

Typho reached for her. "M'lady, you are still in danger." Padmé remained silent. "This vote is very important. You did your duty and Cordé did hers. Now come." He sighed. "_Please_, m'lady."

Padmé obeyed weakly. Her astromech, Artoo-Detoo, followed, whining softly.

XXXXX

_The Senate Building:_

The building was alive with chattering, as Senators spoke to aides and compared notes.

The Chancellor was occupied with an aide, Uv Gizen, as Mas Amedda spoke.

"Order! We shall have order! The motion for the Republic to commission an army takes precedent, and that is what we will vote on at this time." He told them.

The speech died away as Chancellor Palpatine stepped up to the podium, his face heavy with despair.

"My esteemed colleagues, excuse me… I have just received some tragic and disturbing news. Senator Amidala of the Naboo system… Has been assassinated!"

There was utter silence, as the Senate froze in shock. The Chancellor continued.

"This grievous blow is especially personal to me. Before I became Chancellor, I served Amidala when she was Queen. She was a great leader who fought for justice, not only in this honourable assembly, but also on her home planet. She was so loved she could have been elected queen for life. She believed in public service, and she fervently believed in democracy. Her death is a great loss to us all. We will all mourn her as a relentless champion of freedom… and as a dear friend."

In the sorrowful atmosphere, the Malastare Senator, Ask Aak, stepped forward, his voice raw with anger and emotion.

"How many more Senators will die before this civil strife ends? We must confront these rebels now, and we need an army to do it."

Darsana, Ambassador for Glee Anselm urged his pod forward to make his point.

"Why weren't the Jedi able to stop this assassination? We are no longer safe, under their protection."

Words came from an enraged Senate quickly now.

"The Republic needs more security now! Before it comes to war."

Palpatine spoke quickly. "Must I remind the Senator from Malastare that negotiations are continuing with the Separatists. Peace is our objective here… not war."

Uproar began, with senators arguing the pros and cons of an army and a war. Mas Amedda tried to call for order to no avail.

And then Senator Padmé Amidala, flanked by Typho, Dormé and Jar Jar Binks, manoeuvred her way into the speaking area.

"My noble colleagues, I concur with the Supreme Chancellor. At all costs, we do not want war!"

There was shocked silence as they stared at the Senator in her immaculate gown and hair. Looking well for someone reported as dead. They burst into cheering and applause.

Palpatine looked relieved, but Padmé could feel his smugness. He was expecting a grand speech, supposedly fuelled by the attack. And by the Force, he'd get one.

"It is with great surprise and joy the chair recognizes the Senator from Naboo, Padmé Amidala."

Amidala straightened and spoke with power and passion.

"Less than an hour ago, an assassination attempt was made against my life. One of my bodyguards and six others were ruthlessly and senselessly murdered. I was the target, but, more importantly, I believe this security measure before you, was the target. I have led the opposition to build an army… but there is someone in this body who will stop at nothing to assure it's passage…"

Many senators were offended by this suggestion and booed her cruelly. She ignored them.

"I warn you, if you vote to create this army, war will follow. I have experienced the misery of war firsthand - I do not wish to do it again."

More yelling and anger.

_Well,_ Padmé thought, _I'm certainly getting a reaction._ She avoided looking at the Chancellor, favouring eye contact with other Senators instead.

"Wake up, Senators… You must wake up! If you offer the Separatists violence, they can only show us violence in return! Many will lose their lives. All will lose their freedom. This decision could very well destroy the very foundation of our great Republic. I pray you do not let fear push you into a disastrous decision. Vote down this security measure, which is nothing less than a declaration of war! Does anyone here want that? I cannot believe they do."

She hid her feelings at the groans and boos that greeted her words.

Senator Orn Free Taa moved forward again.

"My motion to defer the vote must be dealt with first. That is the rule of law."

Palpatine nodded, as though tired, though he shot a sympathetic look at the frustrated Senator Amidala. "Due to the lateness of the hour and the seriousness of this motion, we will take up these matters tomorrow. Until then, the Senate stands adjourned."

XXXXX

_The next morning:_

Padmé sighed as they spoke politics. Palpatine had managed to convince the Jedi to place her under their care - with Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi as bodyguards. She remembered his words from so long ago.

"_And you will seduce him."_

It was not that she had anything against seducing Anakin - she had seen the pictures and the connection between them was too great to ignore. No, the problem was that she would much rather seduce him for herself than under her Master's orders. She was still unsure as to why he wanted her to seduce Anakin, just as she was uncertain about the frequent references to the 'no attachment' clause of the Jedi Code, and their strict rules governing romantic love.

"Senator Amidala, may I have a word?" Palpatine asked as the Loyalist Committee got up to leave.

"Certainly, Chancellor." She nodded, and smile at the others, motioning for them to leave without her.

"I'll wait outside, m'lady." Typho informed her.

"Very good, Captain." She replied.

They left, and Palpatine looked at her sternly. She dropped to one knee swiftly, before standing again.

"Master."

"Apprentice." Palpatine - or Sidious, as he was now - nodded. "You made a very impassioned speech in the Senate yesterday."

She gave a nod. "I was angry with the pointless deaths on the platform. Your assassin has no finesse." She informed him with disgust.

Sidious laughed at his apprentice's reaction. "You always did dislike unnecessary death and clumsiness."

"Such deaths give us no power, particularly when, even as a Sith, I have grown attached to them." She looked at her Master. "You have encouraged my attachments."

He held up a hand. "I know. You think I would scold _you_, Darth Bana? You who knows the true strength of the Force?" He shook his head. "No. There will be another attempt on your life tonight. After which, you will choose to return to Naboo. Most likely, Skywalker will accompany you. He is still only a very recent knight, after all."

"He was knighted?"

"A month or two ago. However, he and Kenobi are an able partnership, an excellent team…" Sidious seemed to muse on something. "When the time comes, if you can turn or at least command the loyalty of both, you will be richly rewarded. They are quite the prize."

"How?"

"I do not know, however, seduce only Skywalker. He has the readiness of attachments far more easily."

"Yes, Master." She turned to leave, recognising his dismissal.

"And Bana?"

"Yes?"

"If you cannot fully seduce him yet, at least make sure you capture what intimacies you do have on camera."

"Master?"

"I believe Anakin's love for you - even as such a base emotion - will be the undoing of the Jedi. The film will be important in discrediting them."

"Yes Master."

She left. As she headed towards her apartment, however, she thought, _No, our love will reform and save the Jedi._

XXXXX

_The Council Chambers:_

"Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker." Mace Windu greeted them. "How did the border dispute on Ansion go?"

"Well, Masters." Obi-Wan replied. "We successfully negotiated an agreement that limits their grievances."

"Excellent." Windu nodded.

"Your mother, hurt was she, as your visions claimed?" Yoda asked Anakin.

"She had been kidnapped by Sand People - the Tusken Raiders. We found her and healed her. We successfully stopped the men who planned to go after her from doing so, and the farmers were saved." Anakin smiled. "She's well. A man freed her and fell in love with her - married her. I now have a stepfather and stepbrother."

The Council's relief was barely shown, but Anakin could sense it, see it, even. They were happy for him, for his mother, and, oddly enough, for the Force.

"A new mission, we have for you." Yoda stated. "Senator Amidala, suffering from assassination attempts, she has been. Protect her, you must."

"What happened?" Anakin asked.

"Tragedy." Mace Windu sighed. "There have been three attempts on her life on her home planet, but an assassin bombed her ship as a decoy left. Cordé Atirie, one of the Senator's handmaidens, played decoy and she and six others were killed, including another handmaiden, Versé Kemen."

Anakin blinked. "It's a wonder she can keep their names straight."

Windu raised a brow, while Obi-Wan looked at him.

"What? I was fourteen when I last saw her and the others, and do you know how tricky it is trying to figure out who was Rabé and Eirtaé? Not to mention that she was Padmé and the Queen and her decoy was called Sabé. It's hard not to get mixed up!"

Obi-Wan shook his head, while the Council stifled laughs.

"You can remember how to fix any number of machines, but not how to keep a set of names straight?"

"I memorised planets from the Outer Rim, not the names of every female Senator's handmaidens!"

"Just the one Senator now." Mace Windu cut in. "And she has fewer, I'm afraid."

The two sobered up.

"Do you wish us to leave now?" Anakin asked.

"As soon as possible. Make sure you have clean clothes. The Senate objects to dirt."

Anakin looked down at the stain on his tunic. "Ah, that'll wipe off. You can't fix machines without oil."

Windu dismissed them.

"I cannot understand why you are so informal around them, Anakin." Obi-Wan frowned.

"They love me really. Besides, just about all of them taught me when I was training. Master Windu and I used to have interesting conversations about unusual Force abilities - he can see shatterpoints, I can see auras."

Obi-Wan shook his head as the two Jedi headed towards their rooms to change.

XXXXX

_Later that day:_

"You seem nervous, Anakin." Obi-wan commented dryly.

Anakin shifted slightly, responding, "Not at all, Master."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I am not your master anymore, Anakin."

"Habit."

"Relax. You're going to visit and protect a Senator, not to a slaughterhouse."

"I haven't seen her in ten years, Obi-Wan."

"Be mindful of your feelings, Anakin. They betray you."

Anakin nodded. "I do try, but she is…"

"A friend?" Obi-Wan offered.

Anakin latched onto the word with readiness that almost made Obi-Wan laugh. "Precisely! An old friend. I haven't seen her in so long…"

"And you were only fourteen when you last saw her."

"No younger than she was, Master."

"Physically perhaps…"

Anakin shrugged. "We both grew up too quickly, in our own ways."

The doors of the lift opened.

They were greeted by an overenthusiastic Gungan.

"Whosa… Obi!" Jar Jar Binks stared in surprise, then hugged the older Jedi. "Mesa not seein yousa inna long long time."

Obi-Wan smiled indulgently. "It's good to see you too, Jar Jar."

Jar Jar looked at Anakin. "Ani? It is Ani! Yousa muy muy big now!"

Anakin shrugged, hiding a blush - he had not hit his growth spurt until he was nearly sixteen, and then hadn't seemed to stop.

"It's great to see you too." Anakin smiled, having fond memories of the Gungan from when he was a child.

Jar Jar led them forward. "Come in, come in." He walked into the main room. "Deysa here, Senator. Desa Jedi."

Anakin and Obi-Wan bowed as Senator Padmé Amidala smiled at them.

"It is a great pleasure to see you again, milady." Obi-Wan informed her.

Padmé smiled again, and Anakin forced his heart to keep its beat regular.

"It has been far too long, Master Kenobi. I'm so glad our paths have crossed again… but I must warn you. I do not believe your presence here is necessary."

"I'm sure the Jedi Council has its reasons." Obi-Wan responded diplomatically.

Padmé looked at the other Jedi, taking in the lack of a padawan braid to mean he was a knight… Her eyes widened.

"Anakin?" She stared for a moment, taking in the lean, but muscular form that was hidden by robes and tunics. She blinked as she thought of a reply. "I - you've changed. Grown."

Anakin hid a smile as he responded. "As have you, milady. Far more beautiful."

Obi-Wan shot his ex-Padawan a look. _Stop flirting!_ He ordered telepathically.

_Merely stating fact, Master. She's not a fourteen-year-old anymore, ergo, she would have grown more beautiful._

"I also believe you've got much shorter." Anakin added as the Senator looked at him.

She laughed. "No, I believe you grew taller. Certainly taller than the boy I knew on Tatooine. And a Jedi knight already!"

Anakin nodded. "Thanks to my teacher."

Obi-Wan hid the blush that his friend's praise gave. "I had an excellent student." He looked back at the Senator. "Our presence here will be invisible, milady."

It was Captain Typho who spoke next. "I'm very grateful you are here, Master Kenobi, Jedi Skywalker. The situation here is more dangerous than the Senator is willing to admit."

Padmé sighed. "I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me."

Obi-Wan frowned. "We're here to protect you, Senator, not start an investigation."

"If we can, we'll find out who's trying to kill you, Padmé." Anakin assured her, then answered a look from his friend. "In the interests of protecting her. If we can establish who it is, we may be able to anticipate the time and form of the next attack…"

"We cannot exceed our mandate, Anakin." Obi-Wan warned.

Anakin shrugged. "It makes sense. We can at least review the past attacks, Mas - Obi-Wan. It will help."

Obi-Wan sighed. Part of him knew Anakin was right, but his friend was so eager to do more than required, he feared he might be allowing his emotions to get in the way…

"Perhaps merely with your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed." Padmé gave a half-smile, but cautiously. "But if you'll now excuse me, I'll retire."

She left, the brunette handmaiden by her side following, both speaking quietly.

The men gave light bows as she did so. Typho sighed and looked at the Jedi gratefully.

"Well, I know I feel a lot better, having you here. I'll have an officer on every floor, and I'll be in the command centre downstairs."

Jar Jar looked at the young knight with a smile. "Mesa busten with happiness, see-en yous again, Ani. Deesa bad times, bombad times."

Anakin looked at the door Padmé had departed through with a strange look. "She barely recognised me… But at least she remembered me."

"Shesa happy. Shesa happier den mesa see-en her in longo time." Jar Jar replied.

"Don't focus on the negative, Anakin." Obi-Wan advised. "She _was_ happy to see us. Now lets check the security here."

"Yes, 'master'." Anakin teased.

XXXXX

Obi-Wan returned to the Senator's main rooms to find his former apprentice looking out of the window, his robes thrown over a sofa.

"Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin will get through down there. Any activity up here?" He asked.

Anakin shook his head. "Quiet as a tomb." He sighed. "I hate just waiting for something to happen to her."

Obi-Wan nodded, pulling a view scanner from his belt and frowning at its blank screen.

"What's going on?"

Anakin turned and looked at the scanner. "She looked at the camera for a moment then paled. Covered them. Sent out Esseph after catching her as well." He gave a dry chuckle and gestured to the annoyed 'mouse' droid, that was no more a mouse droid by now than Artoo was a protocol droid. "Don't think she liked the idea of our watching her as she sleeps."

"What is she thinking?" Obi-Wan looked cross.

"Don't worry, Obi-Wan. She's programmed Artoo to warn us if there's an intruder."

"I'm not worried about intruders. There's more than one way to kill a Senator."

"I know. But we do want to catch this assassin."

Obi-Wan stared at him before making a connection. "You're using her as bait."

Anakin shrugged. "It was her idea. I think she's more worried than she's letting on. Her friends' deaths…"

Obi-Wan nodded.

"No harm will come to her. I can sense everything going on in that room. Trust me."

"Your senses are that attuned?" Obi-Wan raised one brow in question.

"Are yours?" Anakin shot back.

Obi-Wan sighed. There were signs of his friend's attachment to the Senator, not strong, but they were there. Yes, his senses may well be that attuned - because his care for her allows them to be. At least here it wasn't harmful.

Unknown to the two of them as they bantered, a probe droid drilled a hole in the Senator's window, releasing two highly poisonous arthropods called kouhuns. They sensed the woman's warm blood and approached her rapidly. Artoo sensed something and awoke, to no avail as the kouhuns were small enough to avoid the droid's line of sight.

"You look tired." Obi-Wan observed.

Anakin shrugged. "I haven't been sleeping well. Dreams…"

"Dreams pass in time."

"My mother's were real."

"Are these the same?"

Anakin deflated. "No. They're just… images. Vague. Strange. Foreboding. Danger is drawing near."

Obi-Wan nodded. "The Dark Side."

"Yes. I just wish I could dream peacefully. Dream about anything… Dream about Padmé." He gave a smile. "Just being around her again…"

"Be mindful of your feelings, Anakin. You've made a commitment to the Jedi Order. And don't forget she's a politician. They're not to be trusted."

"She's not like the others in the Senate, Obi-Wan. You know that. You met her as a girl."

"Idealism wanes, Anakin. It's been my experience that Senators are only focussed on pleasing those who fun their campaigns… and they are more than willing to forget the niceties of democracy to get those funds." Obi-Wan warned.

Anakin gave a half-laugh. "So cynical and so young!" He joked, then sobered. "I know your thoughts on the economics of politicians, Mas - Obi-Wan. Padmé doesn't appear to be corrupt. Neither does Bail Organa - a friend of yours, or the Chandrillan Senator. The Chancellor…"

"Gives you the 'heebie-jeebies', I believe you described it as a child?" Obi-Wan pointed out. "He is extremely clever at following the passions of the Senate."

Anakin nodded. "Still, that doesn't mean every…" He stopped, his senses screaming.

"I sense it too."

The two Jedi launched themselves into Padmé's bedroom. In a single bound, Anakin was on the Senator's bed, slashing at the two poisonous creatures, both ready to strike. Padmé had whipped up in bed at waking, and Obi-Wan observed the probe droid outside.

Anakin stared as his former master flung himself through the window and latched onto the droid.

"Stay here." Anakin ordered, and ran from the room. "And he calls me reckless," he grumbled as he ran for a speeder, informing Typho of the attack.

Dormé ran into her mistress's room. "Everything alright, milady?"

Padmé clutched her neck, an echo in the Force letting her feel what could have been. She looked at her handmaiden, breathing heavily. "I am now." She clutched her handmaiden's hands. "Thank the Force for Anakin!" She breathed as Dormé drew her less-than-composed mistress into a hug.

For that had been too close. Padmé was considering gutting her master and whoever he had hired to 'kill' her.

XXXXX

The Jedi returned from their chase tired and minus an assassin. Padmé, wearing a robe over her nightgown, was sat in her main room with Typho, Dormé and Jar Jar.

"Who was it?" Padmé asked. "Did you find out anything?"

"A female shapeshifter." Anakin responded. "She was hired by a bounty-hunter to kill you."

"Unfortunately, we believe the same bounty-hunter killed her before she gave us their name. A poison dart. She only knew that she was supposed to kill the Naboo senator. I'm afraid she was also responsible for the attack on the platform." Obi-Wan explained.

Padmé felt a thrill of dark glee run through her on hearing Cordé and Versé's murderer was dead, but her face betrayed only a flicker.

"Anakin will remain here, while I go and inform the Council." Obi-Wan assured her. He nodded at Anakin. "We do not believe that there will be any further attacks tonight."

Typho nodded. "We've moved the Senator into one of her handmaiden's rooms. She won't cover the cameras this time."

"I don't believe I could sleep anyway." Padmé gave a sigh. "Two attempts in so little time… Do we have any idea who is trying to kill me?"

"I'm afraid not, milady. The assassin was hired by a bounty-hunter, who was hired by someone else." Anakin sighed. "A simple, but sickeningly effective way of covering your tracks."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "If you don't mind, milady, I'll take my leave."

"Of course, Master Kenobi." Padmé assented as Obi-Wan bowed and left. She looked at Dormé and Anakin. "If you would assist me to a bedroom?"

The handmaiden nodded, and Anakin noted that despite her apparent calm, the Senator's walk was shaky. He followed, his eyes searching for further weaknesses in their defence, but the handmaidens' rooms were without windows.

Padmé sat down on the bed, rubbing her forehead. "Tea, Dormé? The soothing?"

"Certainly, milady." Dormé nodded. "Are you alright?"

"A headache. Would you care for tea, Anakin?"

He gave a nod. "I'm sorry that we did not think of the windows as a potential point of attack."

Padmé shook her head as Dormé left to brew the tea. "Had I not covered the cameras, you would have seen the creatures. Do you know what they are?"

"Kouhuns. Highly poisonous and attracted to the nearest warm-blooded body." Anakin responded. "We learnt about them in our studies."

Padmé gave a nod, then looked at the young Jedi with soulful eyes. "Thank you, Anakin. Thank you for saving my life."

Anakin smiled. "It is my duty, m'lady. However, I would never let anything happen to a friend." He looked at her. "You are still a friend, I assume?"

"Of course. As I told you, my caring for you has never changed." She gave a joking smile. "And it has paid off to be the friend of a Jedi."

Anakin gave a laugh. "I hope a friendship with such a senator as yourself will also pay off, then, m'lady."

Padmé hid her reaction to such words and her thoughts - which were somewhere along the lines of, _Oh, I'll make it worth your while, Anakin. I swear._ She merely smiled.

"I think you can call me Padmé again, or I will be forced to call you Sir Jedi or Jedi Skywalker for the entire time."

Anakin laughed. "Very well, Padmé." Then he gave a sly smile. "See, maybe our protection was necessary after all."

Padmé did not let her smile slip from her face as she thought: _Yes, but not for my protection, but for the Master's plan. And my own. Anakin, I pray, care for me, or you might die like everyone else!_

XXXXX

A/N:

As always, hope you enjoyed and please review!

Lol, Tanydwr


	5. Chapter 4: Seducing a Jedi

Sorry about the long wait. Real life and such conspired against me remembering to post.

On the bright side – 3 As and 2 Bs in the A-levels, with an A in English Lit and History – I'm off to uni, people!

Hope the chapter was worth the wait – it is over 5000 words, so a decent size.

**Chapter 4: Seducing a Jedi**

"_Love all, trust a few. Do wrong to none."_ - William Shakespeare

XXXXX

_The following day:_

The Council had decreed it necessary for Padmé to return home, with Anakin as protection, and for Obi-Wan to investigate the dart found in the bounty-hunter's neck.

Senator Amidala had not been pleased about being removed from Coruscant.

"I do not like this idea of hiding." She informed Anakin coldly as she packed.

Anakin leaned against the wall, gazing at her in admiration as she fumed, responding carefully.

"Don't worry. Now that the Council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Obi-Wan long to find that bounty hunter."

"I have not worked for a year against the Military Creation Act not to be here when its fate is decided!"

"Sometimes we have to let go of our pride and do what is requested of us." Anakin responded wisely.

Padmé stopped and looked at him consideringly.

_Yes,_ she thought, _Hold onto that. It will save your life._

Aloud, she responded, "Pride? Ani, you're young, and you don't have a very firm grip on politics. I suggest you reserve your opinions for some other time."

Anakin bristled at her suggestion. "Pardon me, _milady_, but I was under the impression I was eight months _older_ than you. I may dislike politics, but I should think I have a clear enough 'grip' on politics with the tuition of the Jedi." He hid his thoughts of, _I could tell you exactly who's paying who, who's sleeping with who and who's bribing who to get their way in the Senate._

Padmé looked slightly ashamed at his response. "I'm sorry, Ani. It's hard not to remember the fourteen-year-old you, and the fact that you _could_ behave like a child. I guess there's still a sense of feeling older than you."

Anakin snorted inelegantly. "Believe me, Padmé, slavery means that you grow up in all the wrong ways and don't grow up in the ways needed. Obi-Wan had several problems with me."

"Such as?"

"My flirting for one."

Padmé giggled slightly as she recalled. "Yes, you deemed it fit to 'practise' on me."

Anakin shrugged. "You were a damn sight more attractive than those I usually practised on. And actually within my age group." He gave a shudder. "I hate to think what would've happened if I'd stayed there."

"Why?"

"There was always a market for attractive young men - and boys."

Padmé smirked. "You think you're attractive?"

Anakin struck a pose. "I know so. Why, don't you agree, Senator?"

His gaze fixed Padmé's and he unknowingly held her, almost enthralled. She felt a shiver of delight run down her back as she saw the smouldering eyes, sensing the barely bridled passion and care behind them. He secured his feelings, yes, but she had a feeling he was more a knight of the Old Republic, than the current, a knight of the old times, of the wars between the Jedi and the Sith. And it would save him from falling completely into darkness.

But now she had to play the prudent Senator.

"Don't look at me like that."

Anakin looked startled, as though he hadn't realised it. "Why?" He asked, cocking his head.

"Because I can see what you're thinking."

"So you have Jedi powers too, then?" Anakin teased.

"It makes me feel uncomfortable." Padmé informed him. Yes it did, but not exactly in the way she implied…

Anakin looked abashed as she passed to continue packing. "Sorry, milady."

XXXXX

Dressed plainly as refugees (Anakin had eventually forced Padmé to put the headdress in her luggage and just use the lace over her head), the pair looked suited. Dormé couldn't help giving a slight smile as the pair discussed their arrangements.

"Give them rings and you'd think they were any newlyweds in the galaxy." She observed, enjoying the way Obi-Wan stiffened at her wicked remark, and sharing a smirk with Typho.

"Perhaps we ought to." Typho nodded. "A very simple, but effective disguise…"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't want to go giving Anakin any ideas."

Dormé laughed. "He's a knight, isn't he?"

"That's what I'm afraid of. Young knights can be worse than headstrong Padawans."

He ducked down to get Anakin's attention.

"Obi-Wan."

"Anakin." Obi-Wan handed his friend a pouch. "That has some emergency supplies in. Be careful, Anakin. Stay on Naboo, and don't attract attention. Don't do anything without the approval of the Jedi Council. And keep the Senator safe."

Anakin rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Of course. You be safe too."

Obi-Wan nodded.

Padmé turned to Typho and Dormé.

"Be safe, m'lady." Typho requested.

"Thank you, Captain. Take care of Dormé, the threat's on you two now." Padmé replied.

"Don't worry, m'lady, he'll be safe with me." Dormé smiled.

Padmé hugged her friend as she began to weep.

"You'll be fine." Padmé assured her handmaiden.

"It's not me, Milady, it's you. Be careful. What if they discover you're not in the capital?"

Padmé smiled as she joked. "Then my Jedi protector will have to prove how good he is."

Anakin noticed the joke and smiled.

Obi-Wan turned to the senator. "Don't worry, milady. I'll find the bounty-hunter and you'll be back soon."

Padmé nodded. "The burden rests on you, Master Kenobi."

"May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan nodded.

"It's time." Anakin informed her as a bus arrived at the end of the platform.

"I know."

He picked up their luggage (most of it hers) and they walked towards the transport, Artoo Detoo following behind them.

"I hope he doesn't do anything foolish." Obi-Wan sighed. For all his training, Anakin could be headstrong and foolhardy if provoked.

"I'd be more worried about her trying something than him." Typho pointed out.

Padmé looked back at her friends, then at Anakin, carefully choosing her words. "Suddenly, I'm afraid."

"So am I. It's my first single mission as a knight. Everyone will be watching to see if I screw up." Anakin gave a slight smile. "But don't worry, we have Artoo with us!"

Padmé laughed.

XXXXX

_Naboo:_

Anakin smelt the fresh, sweet air of Naboo as he exited the transport and he and Padmé travelled towards the palace. As they walked, she replaced the metal headdress he had made her take off for the journey.

"If I had grown up on Naboo, I don't think I'd ever leave." Anakin declared.

Padmé laughed. "I doubt that."

"No, it's true. When I started my training, I was very homesick and very lonely, even with Obi-Wan, who wasn't much older than me. This city and my Mom were the only pleasant things I had to think about… The problem was, the more I thought about my Mom, the worse I felt. Even though I was sure she'd be alright, and she'd be freed. But I would feel better if I thought about the palace - the way it shimmers in the sunlight - the way the air always smells of flowers…"

"…and the soft sound of the distant waterfalls. The first time I saw the Capital, I was very young… I'd never seen a waterfall before. I though they were so beautiful… I never dreamed one day I'd live in the palace." Padmé continued for him and smiled.

"Well, tell me, did you dream of power and politics when you were a little girl?" Anakin asked.

_What a perfect question, _Padmé thought. _The conversation will lead perfectly into… Oh, I hate doing this to you, Anakin, but it will save your life!_

She gave a laugh as she answered aloud. "No! That was the last thing I thought of. My dream was to help in the 'Refugee Relief Movement'. I never thought of running for elected office. But the more history I studied, the more I realised how much good politicians could do. So when I was eight, I joined the 'Apprentice Legislators', then later on became a Senatorial advisor, with such a passion that, before I knew it, I was elected Queen. Partly because I scored so high on my education certificate, but for the most part it was my conviction that reform was possible. I wasn't the youngest Queen ever elected, but now that I think back on it, I'm not sure I was old enough. I'm not sure I was ready."

"The people you served thought you did a good job. I heard they tried to amend the Constitution so you could stay in office." Anakin responded.

Padmé was surprised he had paid that much attention to her, but privately touched and hopeful. She was attracted to him, maybe already a little in love with him, but it would be inspiring those feelings in him that would save him, and hopefully his former master as well. His attention was a promising sign.

"Popular rule is not democracy, Ani. It gives the people what they want, not what they need. And, truthfully, I was relieved when my two terms were up. So were my parents. They worried about me during the blockade and couldn't wait for it all to be over. Actually, I was hoping to have a family by now… My sister has the most amazing, wonderful kids… but when the Queen asked me to serve as Senator, I couldn't refuse her."

"I agree. I think the Republic needs you. I'm glad you chose to serve. I feel things are going to happen in our generation that will change the galaxy in profound ways."

"I think so too." Padmé replied, wishing he'd picked up on the comment about a family.

After a pause, though, Anakin added to the conversation. "Still though, you could have a family. Imagine the havoc a senator's kids could cause, running around the building during session…"

Padmé couldn't help laughing at the image of several miniature senators setting themselves upon her master, demanding stories.

XXXXX

After a discussion about the Separatists, the Trade Federation and the problems in the Senate, the conversation in the throne room turned to Padmé's safety.

"We must consider your own safety." Queen Jamillia informed Padmé.

"What is your suggestion, Master Jedi?" Sio Bibble asked Anakin.

Before Padmé could say anything, Anakin jumped in. "Oh, I'm not a master yet, Councillor Bibble, only a knight. The Senator, I believe, had some ideas. I don't know much of Naboo other than what I saw on my first visit, and she knows it far better than me."

Padmé admired the smooth deflection and admitting that he wasn't certain of where to go.

"I was thinking about the Lake Country. There are some places up there that are very isolated." Padmé answered.

Jamillia and Bibble nodded in agreement.

"She is right. The Lake Country is the most remote part of Naboo. Not many people and a clear view of the surrounding terrain." Bibble nodded in approval. He smiled. "It's also one of our most beautiful natural regions."

"Perfect. It's settled then." Jamillia smiled.

Anakin shot Padmé a curious look as she smiled, self-satisfied.

Queen Jamillia began to walk as she addressed the senator again. "Padmé, I had an audience with your father yesterday. I told him what was happening. He hopes you will visit he and your mother before you leave. Your family is very worried about you."

Padmé looked mildly concerned, before a smile flooded her face and she nodded eagerly.

A few hours later, they were walking through Varykino towards Padmé's house for a visit before secluding themselves in the Lake Country. Padmé had changed into a simple blue dress that left her midriff bare, more typical of a Naboo maiden than their senator.

"There's my house." Padmé told Anakin with excitement. She started forward, but Anakin hung back. She looked at him before laughing, and teasingly saying, "What? Don't tell me you're shy!"

"No, it's just…" Anakin began, clearly 'bending the truth' (a Jedi never lies, after all).

Before he could finish, two pretty young girls, one blonde, one brunette, ran out of the house, calling, "Aunt Padmé! Aunt Padmé!"

"Ryoo! Pooja!" Padmé cried in glee, scooping them both into a hug. "I'm so happy to see you! This is my friend Anakin. Anakin, this is Ryoo and this Pooja."

The girls stared at the handsome tall man in Jedi garb and said hello shyly, before spotting the droid. "Artoo!" They squealed happily, hugging him.

Anakin hid a laugh at their hugging a droid, much as he himself would. His own droid Esseph was inside his luggage to avoid being crushed. And he used to hug droids when he was young too. Sometimes, other than his mother and friends, droids seemed to be the only beings that were kind to him.

"Come on." Padmé called Anakin into the house.

She removed her cloak and then Anakin's, hanging them up, and they could hear a voice from the main room.

"They're eating at Jev Narran's later, Mom. They just had a snack. They'll be fine." As they entered, Anakin saw a beautiful brunette, a few years older than Padmé, placing a bowl of salad on the table. She turned, and her face lit up. "Padmé!"

Padmé smiled and hugged her sister. Family dinners were one of the few times she could be herself, and not worry about politics, Sith or the Force.

"Sola." Padmé hugged her sister, then turned to Anakin. "Anakin, this is my older sister, Sola."

Anakin nodded and bowed. "As I assumed, milady. Beauty runs in your family. Your sister and nieces are testament to that."

Padmé raised a brow. "Are you flirting, Sir Jedi?"

Anakin grinned. "Gotta get my practise somewhere. Obi-Wan doesn't approve, but here… Naboo is full of beauties to practise on!"

Sola laughed. "Don't go breaking too many hearts."

Ruwee, Padmé's father, and her mother Jobal entered both holding pots of food.

Ruwee drew his daughter into a hug. "It's good to see you, Padmé."

"You too, Dad." She hugged her father, and then her mother. "Hi, Mom."

"Oh, Padmé." Her mother's two words were full of emotion. She broke the hug and smiled. "And this is Anakin?"

"Anakin Skywalker, ma'am." Anakin nodded and bowed. "And it is clear to see where your daughters gain their good looks."

Jobal laughed. "A charming Jedi, who would have thought? Well, I hope you're hungry, Anakin."

"A little." Anakin nodded.

Padmé shook her head. "He's being polite, Mom, we're starving."

Ruwee grinned. "Well, then, you came to the right place at the right time. Sit down, son."

Everyone sat and dishes were handed around to be filled.

Jobal looked at her younger daughter. "Honey, it's so good to see you safe. We've been so worried."

Padmé shot her mother a dirty look, while Ruwee sighed. "Dear…"

Jobal held up her hands. "I know, I know… but I had to say it. It's done now."

Sola cut her food, then looked up grinning, and changed the subject. "Well, this is exciting! Do you know, Anakin, that you're the first boyfriend my sister's ever brought home?"

Anakin choked on his stew, before looking at Padmé with wide eyes, as the young senator glared at her sister.

"Sola! He isn't my boyfriend! He's a Jedi assigned by the Senate to protect me!"

The movement at the table froze.

Jobal looked at Padmé with worry. "A bodyguard? Oh, Padmé! They didn't tell us it was that serious."

"It's not, Mom." She looked at Anakin then her mother. "Anyway, Anakin's a friend. I've known him for years. Remember the boy my age who was with the Jedi during the blockade crisis?" The family nodded. "Well, he grew up."

Anakin went red as Sola's eyes lit in recognition. "I thought I recognised your name." She looked him over. "You definitely hit a growth spurt."

Anakin rolled his eyes, but didn't see a slightly predatory gleam in Jobal's eyes as she changed the subject again.

"Honey, when are you going to settle down? Haven't you had enough of that life? I certainly have! I want you happy and safe, with a man you love and children to plague you."

Padmé rolled her eyes, but secretly loved her mother's mentioning that right in front of Anakin. "Mom, I'm not in any danger."

Ruwee decided to ask a less biased source, and looked at Anakin. "Is she?"

Ignoring Padmé's warning look perfectly, Anakin nodded, unknowingly winning himself a place in the hearts of the Naberries forever. Very few could stand up to Padmé's warning looks.

"Yes, I'm afraid she is."

"But not much." Padmé interjected quickly.

Now Anakin rolled his eyes.

After lunch, Anakin and Ruwee talked in the garden whilst the women cleaned up in the kitchen, having run the men out for the age-old ritual known as 'girl talk'.

"Why haven't you told us about him?"

"There's nothing to tell. He's just a boy."

"That is a man, Padmé, who is older than you." Sola informed her. "Have you seen the way he looks at you? I don't think he even realises he does."

"Sola, stop it!"

"It's obvious he has feelings for you. Are you saying, little baby sister, that you haven't noticed?"

"I'm _not_ your baby sister, Sola. Anakin and I are friends… Our relationship is strictly professional." She looked at her mother, and sounded for all the galaxy like any other put-upon sister, older _or_ younger. "Mom, would you tell her to stop it?"

Her mother just laughed.

Sola smirked. "Well, maybe you haven't noticed how he looks at you. I think you're afraid to. Just like you're afraid to admit to the looks you were sending him."

"Cut it out!"

Her mother sighed. "Sola's just concerned. We all are."

"There's no need to be." Padmé sighed herself. "Oh, Mom, you're impossible! What I'm doing is important!"

"You've done your service, Padmé. It's time you had a life of your own. You're missing so much!"

Conversation fell quiet for a moment.

_But I have no choice._ Padmé thought. _But there are advantages to the Force. Longer life… Longer fertility… And on one level, I will have the life I want and need. But Force knows, I have no choice._

A few moments later, Sola gave a smile. "Will you humour us, Padmé?"

Padmé looked at her sister suspiciously. "What?"

"Well, how about you take along a few of those gowns Grandma Winnama left to you? Just to see what happens?"

Padmé stared at her sister.

Sola had just made her sister's seduction an awful lot easier.

XXXXX

"This place is beautiful." Anakin observed, his eyes tracking the glittering lake before the monumental cliffs, the wooded island in the centre of the lake and the woman standing beside him.

He tried not to notice her, but the dress she was wearing… Well, she'd have plenty of attention if she wore it in the Senate! He _had_ seen several young women in Naboo in equally loose, revealing, floating styles, and some in tighter, revealing styles, but the past two days had seen the Senator herself dressing as such. It made sense with her disguise - and unfortunately for his sense of balance, made the two of them look like secret honeymooners.

The dress was of an opaque chiffon, in flowing pastels, and held at the throat and upper arms with metal bands. However, it left her shoulders and back completely bare, and that amount of bare skin was torment to a Jedi who had also been a slave. His mother had taught him to value women - he would only 'relieve stress' with someone he cared about, unlike the majority of Jedi males, whom were quite happy to take advantage of what was 'gifted' to them. Privately, Anakin wondered if the strongest Jedi came from the fruit of such 'legal' unions. Celibacy was encouraged, but as long as no attachments were formed, Jedi were not forbidden from tasting the pleasures of the flesh.

He wished she had something to cover her back. Even if she wore her hair loose…

"When I was in Level Three, we used to come up here as a school retreat. We'd swim to that island every day. I love the water."

Anakin nodded. "I do. It comes from growing on a desert planet. When I heard that people could actually wash in water…"

Padmé gave a laugh. "Anything is strange if you are unused to it." She pointed to the beach. "When we arrived, we'd lie on that beach, on the sand, and let the sun dry us… and try to guess the names of the birds singing."

Birdsong greeted Anakin's ears as he considered her words. The manor and the grounds were beautiful, old-fashioned and graceful in a way that Coruscant could never be. If he had to pick one place to stay, of all the planets he had seen, it would be Naboo, on this spot. If only he could see his mother and family, of course… and friends, Obi-Wan, Nayan… Padmé.

"I don't like sand." He responded, desperately thinking of something to say. "It's coarse, and irritating, and it gets _everywhere_."

Before Padmé could say a word, there was a whining behind them.

Anakin smacked his head. "Esseph!"

He raced back, and released the small droid from his luggage.

"Esseph?" Padmé asked.

"My mouse droid." Anakin replied.

Esseph floated into the air with vocal response. "_Mouse_?"

"She talks?"

"Yes, you never let her explain the other day." Anakin replied. "She's more of a… Well, just about everything. A spy droid, I guess. I made her myself. She _used_ to be a purely mouse-droid design with a camera, but the hover stabilisers mean she can hide more effectively and get different angles."

"Certainly." The - now Padmé noticed it - magenta droid replied, the vocal tone rather offended and surprisingly sexy.

"Nice voice." Padmé observed.

"What? Oh, she can do thousands. For a formal introduction, Padmé, this is M1-SF. Esseph, this is Senator Padmé Amidala Naberrie of the Naboo."

"I know _that_. Obi-Wan told me to keep you out of trouble." Esseph replied.

Padmé laughed. "You make them with personality."

"You remember Threepio then?" Anakin asked.

"Yes. Is he still with your mother?"

Anakin gave a nod. "He helps her and Beru, but he can speak to the vaporators and stuff."

"I'm sorry, Beru?"

"Oh!" Anakin gaped. "I forgot." However, before turning to her, he looked at Esseph. "I want a scan of every room and all entry points and exits please, Esseph."

"Very well then, Master Anakin." Esseph spoke primly, then motheringly. "Such a good boy, always remembers his pleases and thank yous."

Anakin went red as the droid floated away, but neither noticed as Padmé's hand moved slightly, focussing its attention on she and Anakin. She knew him, and the footage from such a camera would be exceptional, far better than the camera's installed in the villa.

"She's wonderful." Padmé smiled.

"She was the first of a range of spy-droids I built for the temple." Anakin smiled. "I was allowed to keep her, because I made her, but handed over the design schematics. The Council were impressed. However, I was placed under mandate to keep her away from Nayan at all times."

"Nayan?"

"A friend of mine at the Temple. He passed his Trials last year." Anakin smiled. "He had a habit of 'borrowing' Esseph to 'protect' the female Padawans' and knights' changing rooms."

"He what?"

"He was perving on them."

"I thought Jedi were above that."

Anakin gave a slightly cruel laugh. "They prefer celibacy, but as long as you don't form attachments or choose a fellow Jedi, you're perfectly allowed to enjoy pursuits of the flesh. Slap a few credits on the table and they still don't care."

Padmé was genuinely shocked, but knew her Master would love this revelation. "Anakin, surely they don't…"

"Maybe I'm being harsh, but I was brought up in slavery, by a loving mother. For a long time I thought I was the result of someone doing that to my mother, and I vowed never to do that to someone else. I know now that I never actually had a father, but… I was always taught that you should think of lovemaking, not just sex. That you should be in a loving relationship…"

"That's how it should be. For humans, at least…" Padmé pointed out the politically correct terms.

"Some in the Order are permitted marriage, but few. Even then, they are told not to become attached." Anakin sighed. "Sometimes it seems backwards. Surely we should be encouraging compassion and love, not… wasting our own on one-night stands and grateful rescuees."

"The Jedi cannot be that bad, Anakin."

He shook his head. "It's just a point we don't agree on. I feel love should be accepted, unconditionally. We encourage compassion, why not love?"

Padmé smiled. "What happened to your mother?"

Anakin smiled. "A few years back, she met a man who was after something from Watto's shop. Eventually, he bought her and freed her. Involved some trickery, I tell you, Watto wasn't keen to let go." He looked out. "Qui-Gon came through for her. He sent some things along to help with a Jedi. She was freed. I now have a step-father and brother, not to mention what I think is a soon-to-be sister-in-law."

"Oh?"

"Cliegg Lars married Mom. Good man, a moisture farmer. He has a son, my age, maybe younger. He's dating a girl named Beru - she's sweet, and perfect for him, from what I saw. I'm glad Mom found a family to help her." He gave a grin. "Her stepson's a farmer, and her son's a Jedi. About as big a contrast as you can get."

"Well, other than a Sith."

Anakin looked at her sharply. She gave a disarming smile. "Well, what else killed Master Jinn? That's even further apart. Although similar, I guess, if you consider lightsabers and the Force."

He nodded. "We use it differently. Sith are consumed by a need for power, to rule. Jedi are - well, try to be - selfless."

"Is anyone?" Padmé asked.

"What?"

"Is anyone truly selfless?"

"We try to be. But not even the most dedicated Jedi, or Senator, or Doctor can be completely selfless." Anakin shrugged.

Padmé nodded. "I'm glad your mother found comfort. She's a kind woman."

Anakin nodded. "I can only thank the Force we got there in time?"

"Got there?"

"She'd been kidnapped by Tusken Raiders. I'd had visions - terrible visions. Obi-Wan and I arrived in time to stop a generation of farmers being wiped out. And we saved her. If she'd died…"

"What?" Padmé asked, curious. She saw a glimpse of darkness in those beautiful blue eyes, and she was curious as to their source.

"I'd have slaughtered every one of them." Anakin murmured. "I saw it. I saw her in pain, dying in my arms… I'd have lost control." He gave a bitter laugh. "The 'dark' side of love and attachment."

"That's human."

"Not for a Jedi."

"You don't like Tatooine, do you?"

"No. My family - and a few friends - are the only things on it worth anything. I'd never go there again if I had a choice. I'd never condemn someone to a lifetime spent there."

"With all that sand?" Padmé teased.

Anakin smiled. "With all that sand."

"Sand can be good. It can be made into glass… Blowing glass is magical…"

"No, Naboo is magical. When I was young… I never imagined so much water in one place. That lake has more water in it than there is on all of Tatooine." Anakin told her.

"Naboo is calmer."

"It's peaceful. Everything here is… fresh, radiant. It's soft…" His eyes were drawn to her skin. "Smooth…"

Padmé looked at him as he stared back, uncertain, but feelings raging in those eyes.

But emotion gripped hold of them both as they leaned together, their lips meeting in perfect synchronicity.

Desire flamed in their love-starved hearts, awakening thoughts, feelings and fantasies they had ignored, suppressed and never even recognised. Long-forgotten dreams flashed to the fore, and the Force sang with the purity of the love, yet the darkness of the lust and desire that penetrated the air around them.

Want. Hunger. Need.

Love. Desire. Devotion.

The Force spun an unbreakable bond between them, strengthening that cord Padmé had spotted long ago that linked them. It spun light and dark, purity and corruption, love and lust into a soft, silken rope that bound them permanently, but they could barely notice.

Anakin broke the kiss first, looking down on her in shock.

"I shouldn't have done that." Padmé looked out to the water.

"I - I need to check security." Anakin replied. He bowed stiffly. "Milady."

He left speedily. Padmé released the surreptitious hold on Esseph, vowing to go over the footage of both droid and other cameras at a later date.

Still, she was partially in shock as she raised a hand to her lips.

Anakin Skywalker could kiss.

He'd set her soul on fire, and she'd be damned if she didn't have him at the end of all of this.

She wouldn't survive without him.

XXXXX

"You really don't like politicians, do you?"

"I like two or three, but I'm not really sure about one of them." A pause. "I don't think the system works."

"How would you have it work, then?"

"We need a system where the politicians sit down and discuss the problems, agree what's in the best interests of all the people, and then do it."

"That is exactly what we do. The trouble is that people don't always agree. In fact, they hardly ever do."

"Then they should be made to."

"By whom? Who's going to make them?"

"I don't know. Someone."

"You?"

"Of course not me."

"But someone."

"Someone wise."

"That sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship to me."

Padmé hid her sigh.

_And exactly what Master Sidious intends to do. Though his 'wisdom' is questionable._

XXXXX

As Anakin sat, gazing into the flames dancing in the fireplace, he could feel Padmé's eyes on him. He looked up at her, only for her to avert her eyes nervously.

After a few moments of this, Anakin could no longer bear it.

"Padmé, what is it?"

"Nothing."

"Something is bothering you."

He didn't notice the blinking of Esseph or Artoo, both of whom had cameras on the couple on the sofa.

"Using your Jedi powers to sense it?"

"No, just observation." Anakin responded, and took her hand. "What is it?"

She gave a half-hearted, bitter laugh, and held up the hand. "This! This is bothering me!"

"What?"

She stood, looking away from him. "Anakin, for so long, meeting you has been one of the few bright points of my life once I became queen. You were a steady thought, hope, friend. You were someone I felt it was a privilege to know. You and Master Kenobi have been in the news for your exploits, you're famous for your good deeds, for helping others." She whirled around, tears in her eyes. "But there is one way to help me, and neither of us can pursue that course."

"Padmé…" Anakin began, standing up.

"No. It's impossible. I shouldn't have brought it up…"

Anakin frowned. He knew what he thought she was trying to say, and his head agreed. She looked so wonderful stood there, her dark eyes passionate, though her hair was neatly tied back behind a metal tiara-like band. A leather corset and detached sleeves made her again so seductively dangerous, yet she seemed not even to notice. Her shoulders were bare, her skirt long, and trained, but she was so beautiful he ached to touch her. His heart and head were in war over the magnificent Senator Amidala.

"If there's anything I can do…"

"Can you love me, Anakin?" She asked, her eyes hopeful, but he turned his face away, and she looked dejected. "No. Neither of us are free to love. If a Jedi and Senator are even _friends_, the Senate becomes suspicious, wondering who's trying to influence who. You are forbidden to love, and you cannot break the vows you made to the Order."

"Padmé, I'm sorry. I feel for you so much it hurts, but my commitment… If there was anything…"

"I _can't_ do it, Anakin. You are one of the bravest, noblest and kindest men I know, a man any woman could love…" She gave a bitter laugh. "The Jedi need to train you differently. So many Jedi are so desired… And those like you, so noble you prefer celibacy over a meaningless fling… Do you know how rare such men are? I want you. I love you. And I can't have you."

"I'm sorry. If I wasn't a Jedi…"

"You wouldn't be the man you are, and that would change everything." She shook her head and sighed. "I'm haunted by the kiss I never should have given you."

Tears glistened in her eyes as Anakin drew her into a hug, kissing her forehead softly.

"Maybe." He whispered, but the camera picked it up. "Maybe someday, somehow…"

XXXXX

Anakin looked at Padmé who had joined him on the ship to listen to the message.

"We have to help him." Padmé replied.

"I'm assigned to protect _you_…"

"Well, I'm going to save Obi-Wan." Padmé replied. "If you want to protect me, you'll just have to come along."

Anakin grinned, though his heart was in turmoil.

XXXXX

A/N:

Hope you enjoyed. Next post – shock horror – will probably be from Cardiff! That's really scary.

Lol, Tanydwr


	6. Chapter 5: Attack of the Clones

I know it's been a little while – I've been coping with real life, and I was without an Internet connection at one point, and there's just general hecticness around life at the mo'. Being a student is not easy!

Still, I haven't had major writer's block on this one yet, and I'm onto what I think will be the second to last chapter on the pre-written stuff. My main problem is getting the time to go back, re-read and edit. And also to make sure I don't contradict myself. The whole story (I'm half-way through Chapter 11) is nearly 60 000 words. This chapter's just shy of 4000, so I'm doing well.

I'll try not to leave it too long before the next chapter goes up. Hopefully I'll get the entire story finished soon.

**Chapter 5: Attack of the Clones**

'_One is left with the horrible feeling now that war settles nothing; that to win a war is as disastrous as to lose one.'_ - Agatha Christe, _Autobiography (1977)_

XXXXX

_Fifth month, 22 BBY, Geonosis:_

"I was beginning to wonder if you ever got my message." Obi-Wan informed Anakin as he was pulled past, his hands in chains.

"I retransmitted it to the Council, just like you asked." Anakin replied, and sighed. "Then we decided to come and _rescue_ you."

Obi-Wan looked up at his manacled hands, then back at Anakin. "Good job."

Anakin sighed, ignored him, and took in his surroundings.

Padmé was on his left. Garbed in a white jumpsuit, her hair tied back, she was the most practical he'd seen her over the entire time of protecting her. She also seemed to be picking the locks on her chains. He hid a grin. Why in the Force's name did they leave a woman with hairpins? It was always a bad idea, but then the Geonosians didn't have hair.

They were in an arena, each of them chained to a stone pillar that was at least ten metres tall. Geonosians watched in grotesque anticipation, begging for blood. And then the cages opened.

Anakin blinked several times. A strange lobster-spider-like creature was approaching Obi-Wan and it looked deadly and cross, especially as it ate one of the guards shepherding it. A bull-like creature with horns approached him, while Padmé was faced with a feline-reptile-like creature he knew to be called a nexu.

"Just like old times, this." Anakin called to Obi-Wan with a grin, watching Padmé pull herself up her pole with her chains.

"I'll take the one on the left." Obi-Wan informed him.

"Not like we have much choice." Anakin responded, analysing the best way out of the situation.

"Is the senator all right?"

"She's on top of things." Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan looked and groaned. "You've spent too much time with me."

Anakin smiled brightly. "Master Windu always used to think so."

And then the fight for their lives began.

A Force-assisted jump landed Anakin on the creature's – a reek, was that it? he wondered – back. Swiftly he wound the chain around the reek's horn, and as it pulled away, the chain snapped, freeing Anakin from the pillar. He wrapped the chain around the creature's mouth like a rein to control it, soothing it and calling to it with the Force, and proceeded to scatter the guards with a charge.

Obi-Wan knew what the creature he faced was. An acklay, a dangerous and very carnivorous creature. Obi-Wan jumped left and right to avoid the creature, enraging it until it toppled the pillar he was attached to and sliced through the chain binding him to it. Immediately he began to run, seeking out a guard, and taking his spear. The acklay speared the guard's mount with a claw and bit the guard in two with its wide, sharp-toothed mouth. Obi-Wan gulped slightly, before jamming the spear into the acklay's side. It tore the spear out with its teeth, chopping it in half with ease.

"Oh dear." Obi-Wan muttered.

Padmé whacked the nexu with her chain, once, twice, before returning to picking the lock on her second manacle. A split-second of inattention caused a swipe on her back. She cried out in pain, but it was a strangely good thing. It was only natural for her to be injured, she recalled, even if it was only relatively minor. She flung herself off the pillar, holding onto the chain and crashed into the nexu, pushing it away with her legs. It fell to the ground with a whimper, and she climbed up again.

Anakin directed the reek towards Padmé as the nexu began circling her again. The reek crashed into the other creature, and it backed away.

"Jump!"

Padmé needed no second telling, and landed behind Anakin perfectly. She gave him a peck on the cheek that surprised him.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"Only doing my duty – and saving my friend." Anakin replied with a smile.

He headed towards a running Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan launched onto the reek behind Padmé.

Battledroids entered the battleground.

And before they knew it, the arena was flooded by Jedi.

"This party's over."

Anakin and Obi-Wan retrieved lightsabers, and Padmé soon picked up a blaster.

The fight was brutal and deadly. Anakin saw Mace Windu slay the bounty hunter who was after Padmé (even if he'd been hired by Nute Gunray), with a grim satisfaction that worried him. Kit Fisto fought with finesse that would make him a Jedi Master. In the midst of it all, Artoo Detoo searched for Anakin's missing spy droid, Esseph.

"Do you call this a diplomatic solution?" Anakin asked Padmé as they fought from the carriage that had brought them into the arena, recalling her earlier words.

"No, I call this aggressive negotiations." She replied with a smile, recalling his words of the dinner before their confession of their feelings, but decision that they couldn't act.

But the Jedi were outnumbered.

"Master Windu!" Count Dooku called from his place in the royal box.

There was utter silence as the Jedi glared back. Feelings of anger, betrayal, hatred and fear were being released into the Force by every one of them. Padmé could feel them releasing the emotions but the Force resonated with it, and her head felt dizzy with the power of those dark emotions.

"You have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. But now it is finished. Surrender – and your lives will be spared." Dooku promised.

Anakin could see the lie in the man's aura. His aura was tainted with strong cords of darkness that laced through blue and silver, with the barest trace of red. He had loved once, but either not very deeply, or he had forgotten and ignored it. Blue and silver were cold, and the darkness took hold of all of it.

Padmé wanted to snort. As though that old man would even be able to _touch_ her. She had been trained far more effectively than he – as a Sith. He still clung to his Jedi training, despite his position as the Sith Master's public apprentice - though he did not know he was dispensable.

"We will not be hostages to be bartered with, Dooku." Mace Windu responded, his voice icy.

"Then I'm sorry, old friend. You will have to be destroyed."

Dooku raised a hand, and the battledroids stood to attention.

Padmé looked up out of despair, and her eyes widened. A clone army… Merciful gods, what had her Master done?

"Look!" She called, pointing.

Master Yoda was stood in the head gunship.

"Around the survivors, a perimeter, create." Yoda ordered.

The gunships lowered into the arena floor as Geonosians began to flee, terror for their own lives out-weighing their bloodlust. Clone troopers poured out of the gunships, attacking the droids with a finesse and ability that mechanics just couldn't manage. The Jedi were ordered onto the gunships to recuperate.

Padmé went forward with Anakin and Obi-Wan and the ship rose to follow the fleeing Trade Federation ships.

"Aim just above their fuel tanks." Anakin ordered.

A direct hit fuelled an explosion that sent the ship crashing back to the ground.

"Good call, Anakin." Obi-Wan gave a half-grin.

Then the older Jedi frowned. "Look, over there…" He pointed.

There was a black-garbed figure on a speeder-bike heading away at top speed.

"It's Dooku! Go after him!" Anakin ordered the pilot.

They changed direction. A blaster-bolt hit the side of the ship, rocking it, and…

"Padmé!" Anakin yelled as he saw the senator fall from the ship. Senator, 'protectee' and the woman he (consciously or not) loved.

"Anakin, we have to get Dooku! He cannot escape!" Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin took in a deep breath, called to the Force, and sighed. "You're right. She's not badly hurt. I just…"

As the ship rushed after Dooku, Obi-Wan placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You feel you failed in your job to protect her. But she _is_ all right. And there are plenty of troopers on the ground."

Anakin watched from a distance as troopers approached the fallen woman and sighed in relief.

"Let's get Dooku."

A few moments later, they were outside a hangar, lightsabers drawn, their eyes cold and stern.

"Welcome." Dooku stated, his voice and face amused.

"We go in slowly." Obi-Wan murmured to Anakin. "You take the…"

"Right?" Anakin asked, his voice dry. "I did that last time."

"It seems to work for you."

"Very well then." And all banter was put aside as the two Jedi advanced on the Count. "You're going to pay for all the Jedi you killed today, Dooku."

The pair advanced on the older man carefully, but they were unprepared for his attack. He thrust weakly at Obi-Wan, then shot out a handful of Sith-lightning whilst the elder was distracted and the younger advancing. Anakin was shot back into a wall, shuddering painfully from both impact and lightning. It tormented every nerve and left him wanting to scream in pain. He shuddered uncontrollably, trying to recover his equilibrium as he watched his former master face a man known as the last of the Lost Twenty.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. As you can see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours." Dooku smiled, but there was no warmth, only cruel amusement. "Now back down."

Obi-Wan held his lightsaber ready. "Oh, I don't think so." He responded, his voice dry and lightly sarcastic.

Anakin groaned slightly. _One day, he's going to be cut on his own sharp tongue._

"Ah, if I must." Dooku sighed, as though sad, pulling out a curved lightsaber. The blade was red.

The two men began circling each other like sharks around prey, their bodies tense and prepared for the slightest movement.

"I have spent the last ten years learning to use the power of the Dark Side. It gives me infinitely greater power." Dooku continued, his voice confident.

"You'll have to prove it." Obi-Wan replied, and suddenly came in fast, swinging a blow at Dooku's head.

Dooku parried, and the fight truly began. Obi-Wan was the faster, more energetic of the two, but Dooku was a master of the old style of fencing, using as little energy and as few moves as possible to achieve his goal, elegant, graceful, classical. He was beating Obi-Wan back, despite the younger man's strength. Dooku was simply a superior duellist, and Obi-Wan was not trained in the same form of duelling, making it near impossible to predict his movements.

"Master Kenobi, you disappoint me. Yoda holds you in such high esteem." Dooku taunted, parrying another of Obi-Wan's cuts. "Surely you can do better… No, I'm surprised. Has Jedi swordsmanship degenerated so quickly, or are you just making fun of me?" Dooku blocked another blow and forced Obi-Wan back. "Which is it?"

He thrust forward, and Obi-Wan stepped back, gasping for breath slightly.

_He's too strong, too experienced,_ Obi-Wan thought resignedly. _If only Anakin hadn't been taken out so early…_

"Come, come, Master Kenobi. Put me out of my misery." Dooku taunted.

Obi-Wan attacked again with a burst of strength, forcing the dark Count back, but to no avail. Dooku's superior technique showed, and the younger man was soon battling for his life once more. Dooku sped up his attack, pressing Obi-Wan hard to defend himself. Eventually, his guard is broken through, and the red lightsaber cut through the Jedi's shoulder, and then his thigh.

Obi-Wan stumbled backwards, and fell to the floor, his lightsaber skittering away across the floor. Dooku advanced, menace in his eyes. Obi-Wan stared up helplessly, praying for a miracle as Dooku's 'saber flashed down…

And received one as it clashed against Anakin's. Both he and the Count looked up to see a determined Anakin holding the lightsaber.

"That's brave of you, boy, but foolish. I would have thought you had learnt your lesson."

"Ask Obi-Wan." Anakin responded, kicking Dooku in the chest. "He'll confirm that I'm sometimes a slow learner." He thrust his saber at the Count. "But when I _do_ learn… I learn well."

And the next three moves Dooku was forced to parry were in his own style of fencing. He stared.

_Where did he learn this?_

Anakin was only sometimes a slow learner, and usually because he had liked to learn thoroughly. But he could pick up 'saber moves just by watching, and incorporate them into his own, unique style.

Count Dooku paused, and placed a hand to his arm. He was startled to see blood when he drew it away.

"You have unusual powers, young Skywalker. But they will not save you now."

"Don't count on it." Anakin replied.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called and used the Force to send Anakin his lightsaber. Anakin caught it and began using the two 'sabers like a professional.

While initially surprised by the attack, even Anakin's abilities proved no contest to the Count's expert fencing. Several cuts later, and one lightsaber was destroyed, and Anakin forced against the wall. He launched himself up and over Dooku, kicking him from behind.

"Hardly a Jedi trait, attacking from behind." Dooku remarked snidely.

"I was a slave for fourteen years." Anakin responded, his voice harsh. "I know how to fight dirty."

For the first time, there was a glimmer of fear in Dooku's eyes as the man before him radiated pure power. He thrust and parried at him. But Anakin avoided all until…

"Damn."

The second lightsaber was destroyed in a move that would have severed Anakin's arm had he not moved it a split-second before.

Dooku used Force-lightning, a longer burst, to shove his young foe across the hangar towards his fallen friend.

Dooku raised his lightsaber with pleasure on his face.

Then there was silence as the sound of stick upon stone was heard. The droids were destroyed by a nonchalant hand movement as the eldest of the Jedi looked at Dooku with disapproval.

"Master Yoda."

"Count Dooku."

XXXXX

Anakin groaned awake, his body throbbing with pain all over.

"Ani, you're awake!" A female voice exclaimed.

He opened his eyes and made out Senator Amidala's blurry form.

"Padmé? Shouldn't you be… hiding or something?"

She shook her head. "No use. We know who's after me now – Nute Gunray of all people. And we're back at the Temple in Coruscant. We've been waiting for you to wake up."

"We?"

"You thought I'd desert you, my former Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked jokingly. "Besides, I had my own problems."

"Nothing that some bacta didn't cure I'm sure." Anakin remarked. "Sith lightning _hurts_." He processed what he said. "Dooku's the new apprentice, isn't he? He spent too much time here during the other's training-time to be the Master."

Obi-Wan gave a nod and handed Anakin a glass of water. "It seems the Sith Master didn't want to take the time to train his new apprentice in the basics. And Dooku's been after power since he left."

Anakin nodded.

Padmé hid her smile. _Why waste time training an apprentice you're going to kill anyway?_ She wondered. _Maul was different – he was born before me, and Master had already begun his training. He wanted to keep me hidden. But it all changed when Kenobi killed him._ She thought with amusement. _I'd kiss him in thanks for getting rid of that imbecile, but Sabé might get cross. And we don't want Anakin getting the wrong idea._

"How are you feeling?" Padmé asked.

"Sore. But I'll be fine. How long was I asleep?"

"You went into a healing trance after the second batch of lightning. You've been in one for two days. You'll be fine after a bath and some food."

Anakin nodded. "I'm just a little stiff." He looked at the senator. "What about you? That fall can't have been good…"

"Onto soft sand. I was a little dazed, but not bad. And the cuts are healed. Just a little scar left, and that'll fade." She responded brightly. "I was more worried about you. Normal lightning will kill you…"

"Sith lightning is different, not as strong." Anakin replied. "Hurts like hell though."

"Language." Obi-Wan admonished.

Anakin waved a nonchalant hand at Padmé. "She's a senator. She's probably heard worse, said worse or been called worse."

"Only in private." Padmé jokingly responded.

Obi-Wan smiled. "Well, since we're all in here, what about some catching up? I'm afraid I have some bad news about the Senate…"

XXXXX

Padmé had made Obi-Wan and Anakin promise to contact her while they were in the capital. There were no restrictions on friendships, just attachments, and most of the Jedi had a soft-spot for Padmé Amidala, who had fought so hard against the Military Creation Act. Senator Bail Organa was another such senator, who was a close friend of Padmé's and Obi-Wan's.

Friendship and visits would also make the conspiracy Darth Sidious had prepared for later that much more believable.

And Padmé had also given Obi-Wan Sabé's comm-number. Apparently her friend and former handmaiden wanted to talk to the young man who had protected her so long ago – the two had formed something of a friendship whilst Padmé was in Mos Espa with Qui-Gon Jinn.

Dormé was another of Padmé's close friends, and, although described as a handmaiden, was more of a bodyguard and assistant, as well as playing the decoy occasionally. She was also seeing Captain Typho, the head of Padmé's security.

And now Padmé was secretly visiting her master.

She knelt before him, her black hood up and covering her face. Otherwise, she was wearing a form-fitting leather bodysuit, her lightsaber hung on a belt slung over her hips.

"Master."

"Apprentice." Palpatine paused, and smiled, using the Force to manipulate the cameras in the office. "Darth Bana, you failed to seduce him."

She gave a nod. "His devotion to the Code and to his promise is too strong. I could sense it. But I laid the foundation for it, Master. He knows of my 'feelings', and I can sense his own. He feels powerfully. Over time, that feeling will germinate. I have cultivated a public 'renewal' of friendship with him and Master Kenobi that will make your later deception more credible and allow me to influence them subtly. They both have great potential in the Dark Side… And Master Kenobi has felt attachment before."

"He has?"

"A fellow Jedi, Siri Tachi. However, the attachment is old, and only friendship now. I gave him Sabé's number."

Sidious looked at her, surprised, and saw the smirk on the hidden face.

"Your former handmaiden?"

"My friend and the decoy he protected during the Trade Federation Crisis. Sabé and he developed something of a friendship, and she is quite eager to renew it." She gave a smile. "She had a crush on him ten years ago, and doubtless it would have dissipated, but I believe it became something more, particularly with the commonality of his and Anakin's appearances on the HoloNet." She looked at him curiously. "If I may enquire, Master, why have the Jedi been featured more prominently recently?"

Sidious smiled slyly. "Of course, Darth Bana. You have done well. Yes, a slow seduction will be more effective, and we merely need to have him escort you to Naboo in the next few weeks and stay long enough for a furthering of your relationship in our plans to be believable." He paused. "This war has been a long time in coming, Bana. Necessary for us to cleanse and prepare the galaxy for the final stage. It will weaken the Jedi, strengthen the navy and army, and give greater power to the extremes – the Separatists and the Republic. By the time the Republic falls, they believe in greater threats and believe it to be the best course of action, though those loyal to democracy will have to be neutralised.

"As for the Jedi… They will be destroyed, Bana. And their own Code shall destroy them. The public have been hearing about the exploits of Skywalker and Kenobi for several years, and this will increase in the war, no doubt. They will become heroes. And the fact that the Jedi forbid attachment is being cemented into every mind. Therefore, when footage appears, of Anakin Skywalker in a relationship with a prominent Senator…"

"After their 'deaths'?" Padmé asked.

Palpatine nodded. "That fact will merge with the 'plot' by the Jedi to take over the Senate and destroy the Republic. And the Jedi will be destroyed forever."

Padmé stared. The plan was brilliant. Two relatively simple plans, based on the gullibility of the masses (a film on the HoloNet had a character once say, "A person is smart. People are stupid." and it applied here perfectly). Two plans that would merge perfectly. Condemn the Jedi for destroying one of their own for pursuing his heart's desires (no doubt the 'footage' would contain scenes where that was emphasised – people also loved a love story, particularly 'forbidden love'), and destroying two popular public figures – three if they could 'kill' Obi-Wan at the same time. And no doubt there would be others 'killed' when she was… Maybe she could convince her… Mix that with a report of the Jedi's plans to overthrow the Republic, and they'd be lucky if the people themselves didn't storm the Temple.

Of course, the footage would have to be carefully distributed and collected. Perhaps a random tape waiting to be cleared would be found, taken to the press and publicised, launching a search for more information on the 'relationship'.

"Did you receive the footage I sent?" Padmé requested.

"Yes, and several sources were good. Where was the clearest stream from?"

"Anakin has a modified mouse-droid – a spy droid really, as it hovers. SF-M1. 'She' is installed with cameras. A little use of the Force to keep it in place…"

Sidious smiled, then laughed in amusement. "Really, no Sith should doubt the ingenuity of the fairer sex. You use it to your advantage."

Padmé gave a grim smile. "Many cultures are still somewhat patriarchal, and I can use that to my advantage. Matriarchal societies, on the other hand, are extremely fascinating. I have never been one to overlook an advantage."

Sidious nodded. "Indeed. However, I sense that you _have_ developed feelings for Skywalker."

Padmé blushed. "Even the Sith are not immune to hormones, my lord. And the Force… It is almost as though I can detect a bond. And such feelings can stir passion and aid the Force in its entirety."

Sidious nodded. "Yes, your preoccupation with using both sides."

"It hides me from the Jedi, and stops a change in my features. I cannot afford to be affected by overuse or harm until I am no longer part of the Senate."

"Or at all. You would lose your feminine advantages." Sidious nodded, and sighed slightly. "Very well, Apprentice. You have done well. When will you return to Naboo?"

"When the current Senate session is ended. A few weeks. I will ask for Anakin as an escort."

"Good. May the Force serve you well."

"And you, my Master." Padmé bowed, and left.

She now knew the rest of the plan, though she'd had her suspicions.

She just had to modify it to suit her own plans.

And that included making sure Obi-Wan Kenobi 'died' with Anakin Skywalker.

XXXXX

A/N:

So now you've got a real idea of what I'm planning on doing to the _Star Wars_ galaxy. Implicate the Jedi in a murder plot! Stir up the masses with forbidden love! Get Obi-Wan to shag someone! Er… Okay, that last might've been too much info… But never mind.

Hope you enjoyed.

Lol, Tanydwr


	7. Chapter 6: Darkness of War

Sorry, it's been a while. Real life, essays, Christmas shopping, illness… and just plain forgetfulness all play a part.

This chapter contains mentions of rape and some slightly disturbing imagery – but if you can handle all of the poem, you can handle the imagery.

Hope you like it!

**Chapter 6: Darkness of War**

'_If you could hear, at every jolt, the blood _

_Come gargling from the froth-corrupted lungs, _

_Obscene as cancer, bitter as the cud_

_Of vile, incurable sores on innocent tongues, _

_My friend, you would not tell with such high zest_

_To children ardent for some desperate glory, _

_The old Lie; Dulce et Decorum est _

_Pro patria mori.' – _Wilfred Owen, from _Dulce Et Decorum Est_

XXXXX

_Sixth month, 22 BBY, (one month into the Clone Wars), Jedi Temple:_

"You disobeyed my orders, Anakin." Obi-Wan stated while the pair were in the privacy of their own rooms.

"I did what I had to do." Anakin responded. "That weapon… If I'd waited for back-up, it might not have been there to destroy, Obi-Wan! I had found out what to do, I knew how to withstand it… If Dooku had got it off Thule, there would have been chaos. The Confederacy running around with a weapon capable of destroying half the life on a thriving moon? It would have been a disaster."

"What if you hadn't been successful? What if that Sith had lied?"

"It wouldn't. It couldn't." Anakin replied. "I told it I was a Sith."

"You what?"

"I told it I was a Sith, and that a false Sith was planning to use it to destroy me. He bought it."

"Do you know how dangerous that was?" Obi-Wan was horrified. "Force, Anakin, if it hadn't believed you…"

"But it did! I'm fine!"

"Anakin, I don't tell you this to hurt you. You're my friend, my brother. This war has already claimed so many lives in such a short time. I don't want it to claim yours as well."

Anakin couldn't help sighing and smiling at that. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Obi-Wan. But I did what I had to do. The Dark Reaper is no more."

"Let's just make sure that the Separatists never get a chance to say 'Anakin Skywalker is no more'. Losing Qui-Gon nearly killed me. Losing you would be as bad, if not worse."

"That speaks of attachment, Obi-Wan."

"Of course it does. Despite everything we aim to do, a true Master-Padawan bond is never broken. We can't help becoming attached. Qui-Gon was my father in everything but blood since I turned thirteen. You are my brother."

"Not your son?"

"Considering I'm only nine years older than you, definitely not."

XXXXX

_Eighth month, 22 BBY, Coruscant:_

"Knock knock." There was a voice at the entrance to her private quarters in her apartment.

Padmé turned, frowning, before her expression turned to one of joy.

"Sabé! When did you arrive?"

"A few hours ago. Meet your new senatorial assistant." Sabé Kaltiere smirked.

But that smirk was different. There was a strange, bitter or desperate tinge to it. Her friend was thinner than usual, her skin wan where it was usually fair, and the blonde-streaked brunette hair she had worn since leaving _Queen_ Amidala's service was coloured a dark brown, nearly black, though Sabé had been known to change her hair colour on a regular basis… Her voice was weak, less musical. Something was wrong.

"Really?" Padmé frowned. "The Queen never mentioned anything…"

Sabé looked down.

"Or is there another reason you're here?" Padmé asked.

"I requested a transfer. I could no longer be the ambassador to Chommell Minor." Sabé responded, her voice mechanical.

Padmé's senses started screaming. They were naturally attuned to Sabé, as the girl herself was Force-sensitive (her Jedi father still unknown to the senator), and her best friend. And when she asked that question, pain, fear and shame had race through Sabé's psyche. And darkness. The seed of darkness in all beings had begun germinating in Sabé. She had been hurt. Badly.

"What happened?" Padmé asked.

"Nothing. There's no time…" Sabé responded.

"Nonsense. All I have today is a visit from Anakin and Obi-Wan – they're checking security _again_. But Sabé if something hurt you…"

Neither felt the arriving presences of the two Jedi at the doors.

"He raped me." Sabé murmured, barely audible.

Padmé's eyes and heart hardened, and it was all she could do to keep the Dark Side under control. The Dark Side was not all evil – vengeance, righteous anger and ruthlessness were also born of it.

"_What_?" Padmé hissed.

Sabé looked at her friend, her eyes suddenly blazing as she screamed.

"He _raped_ me! That _ijemile_ raped me, and took what was never his to take! He nearly _killed_ me!" Sabé shrieked.

The transparisteel window cracked, and Padmé and Sabé's eyes were drawn to the now open door. Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were stood with Captain Typho, every one of them blazing with anger.

But Padmé could taste the waves of dark fury radiating from Obi-Wan. And from the looks of things, so could Anakin.

"My apologies, Padmé. We were unaware you had company, we couldn't help hearing…"

Sabé let out a sob, suddenly flinging herself into a shocked Obi-Wan's arms. The trust that required was awesome after an ordeal such as hers, and Anakin and Padmé let out sighs of relief and hope. Anakin, after living on Tatooine, knew only too well the effects of rape, even as young as fourteen.

"Who did it?" Obi-Wan asked softly.

Padmé was frowning, trying to work it out herself. Then it clicked.

"No… Sabé, tell me it wasn't…"

"H-he had a-approached me before." Sabé sobbed, desperately drawing strength from a man she had loved from afar for years. "I-I said no. I-I didn't l-like him. B-but the l-last time…" She gulped. "He wouldn't accept it. H-he grabbed m-me on the way from a-a meeting. B-bound m-me and r-raped me." She let out a bitter laugh. "Wh-when I tried t-to report him, he-he said I-I'd been begging f-for it. Th-that I h-had a 'twisted sexuality', th-that I w-wanted to be bound… Th-they refused to be-believe me. Th-the Queen c-couldn't do anything, so I asked to b-be sent here, as f-far away as possible."

She began crying again. Obi-Wan knew from long experience with a young Anakin who expected a blow before a compliment that warmth and kindness were the only ways to truly help. He hugged her close, letting her cry into his soft woollen robes.

"Who was it?" Anakin asked, his voice cold. "I don't care how much power this creep has…"

"Anakin." Obi-Wan warned.

"It wasn't me who cracked the windows, Obi-Wan. A rapist should not be allowed to get away with it." His eyes were dark. "On Tatooine, women were slaves, with no choice. But believe me, the owners found themselves regretting it. Children understand a lot more than their mothers expect. Even at age five."

Padmé could sense something dark in Anakin as well.

"Was your mother…?"

"Once, when I was five. Gardulla still had ownership of us then. One of the bounty-hunters in her employ took a liking to Mom and raped her. I didn't know what had gone on, but I knew enough that someone had hurt her. I found out who." There was darkness in his voice as he dispassionately explained what had happened. "I was good at fixing – and destroying – things then. His speeder bike malfunctioned over Tusken Country."

Obi-Wan blinked, having never heard that story. Tuskens were brutal, and Anakin had known that. _He_ knew it, after seeing the state of Shmi when they rescued her a few months ago. Anakin, at five years old, had sentenced the man to death.

"Slaves had their own code, at least the good ones did. And that particular bounty-hunter didn't limit his tastes to women. I had friends among the other children who had horror stories."

Obi-Wan wanted to throw up. Sabé was still sobbing, but was less so, and Padmé had an unreadable expression on her face.

_Gods, if he was truly turned to evil…_ She thought. _No one would stand a chance._

She had to protect him from his own darkness, guiding it in the right direction, so he could stand in the grey, if not in pure light. Like herself, he would become one of those for whom the end, the destruction of the Sith, would justify the means, even if they had to destroy their innocence to do it.

But neither had had much of a chance to be innocent.

"Who did it, Sabé?" Obi-Wan asked the sobbing woman softly, overly aware of the sensations that were running through his mind.

"The Head of the Governing Council, Anwir Braen." Sabé murmured in reply.

"Were their documents taken, Sabé? Details of your injuries?" Anakin asked.

She nodded. "I took a copy before they destroyed the trail. Th-the data pad's in-in my bags."

Anakin nodded. "Don't worry. We won't let him get away with this." She opened her mouth to reply. "No. We're Jedi. We protect the galaxy, and our friends. Besides, with a crime like this, it is unlikely the rest of his life is flawless. If he's used his position to get charges dismissed once…"

"Corruption in the government of Chommell Minor." Padmé murmured. Then smirked. "And I am Senator of the Chommell Sector. I can make life very difficult for him."

"As can we. We'll start a private investigation, but if we uncover what we suspect, we will bring it to the Jedi Council and the Senate." Obi-Wan replied. "But we'll need to be careful, lest the information seems like Sabé vying for revenge and using powerful friends to get it."

"I'd never -"

"I know, but there are enough corrupt senators in the senate to see it that way." Obi-Wan smiled. "I take it you received my last message?"

Sabé nodded.

"Message?" Padmé asked.

"We've been renewing our friendship." Sabé responded, her voice steadier now they were on a different subject. "Since you gave him my number. It was his advice that had me request a transfer here from the queen."

Obi-Wan smiled.

Anakin changed the subject. "Well, Padmé, I do like your new apartment, must be much cooler, away from the hot air of the Senate…"

Padmé looked shocked at the jibe at both her profession and her old, Senatorial apartment.

They settled into a more easy conversation.

Padmé's thoughts that evening as she held her friend as she cried herself to sleep were on the cameras and the interest the footage would hold for her master. Particularly Master Kenobi's reaction through the Force – _that_ had cracked the windows.

The Dark Side beckoned them all.

XXXXX

_Two days later:_

Sabé read through the transcripts from the last few sessions in the Senate, her brow furrowed, and her face worried.

Padmé entered in one of her ornate, but elegant Senate gowns. "What's wrong?"

"Chancellor Palpatine is gaining more power more subtly than we could have imagined, and we're only a few months into the war."

Padmé nodded. Unfortunately, Obi-Wan and Anakin's proposed investigation had been put on hold, as they had been sent on a mission to the Outer Rim.

"He's going to gain control of everything. You know that, Sabé."

"It just seems that he's going too fast. Someone will notice. Soon."

Padmé considered that. "That may be. In which case I should warn him." She gave a sigh. "You'll be my assistant sooner than expected, I'm afraid. He's sending me on a mission in a few weeks' time."

"What?" Sabé asked, suddenly frightened.

Padmé caught her expression. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. Dormé, Motée and Ellé will help you, especially Dormé. She's been with me since I started."

Sabé nodded. She had liked the 'handmaiden' who was five years Padmé's – and her own – senior. Dormé also had a wicked sense of humour, and was constantly teasing Padmé about Anakin. Padmé would just reply with barbs about her handmaiden's relationship with her head of security, but from the comments, it was clear that she approved.

"What's your mission?"

"I cannot speak of that. Least to say that it is going to be as hard as fighting against those warmongerers in the Senate. In fact, it may even be easier. A holiday even." Padmé smiled lightly.

"Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll need it."

XXXXX

_Ninth month, 22 BBY, Coruscant:_

Padmé arrived back in her quarters in the dead of night. The cameras were modified with an illusion; they would see a perfectly normal, but tired Padmé return quietly.

It was an exhausted, leather-garbed and cloaked Padmé that entered her quarters that night. Her hair was tied back tightly in a plaited knot, and the matte black leather seemed to coat her body as though she had been dipped in a liquid vat of it. Black-heeled boots, and gauntlets covered her hands and feet, and even her face was shadowed by her black cloak. She had long preferred a cloak over a robe, though the hood remained.

She entered her bedroom and swiftly removed her garments. Her gloves and 'cat-suit' were placed in a hidden compartment in her wardrobe. Her belt, boots and cloak returned to their places in the 'practical-casual' section of her wardrobe, and her lightsaber was hidden beneath her pillow. She released her hair from its restrictive style as she approached the mirror, garbed only in her underwear.

Her ribs were clearly bruised. There was a burn on her neck from a blaster, and several more bruises on her legs and arms. Her face showed no marks and her tiredness could be hidden with make-up. Her hands were not harmed but for a small cut, but that was easily healed and explained away.

She would just have to be careful for the next few days and hide that blaster-burn.

"Padmé?" A female voice spoke.

The Sith-senator whipped around, a hand up, preparing to choke her spy… She dropped her hand as she realised who it was.

"Don't do that, Sabé. I'm still in a mission mentality."

"Gods, what happened?"

"A few bruises from a scuffle. I'm all right."

"Huh. I patched you up too many times as your handmaiden to believe that. I knew every mission you had when I found out the truth, and suspected even before then. What happened?"

"They put up more fight than I expected. But I was successful. So there's nothing to worry about." Padmé responded.

Sabé shook her head and held up the medical kit she held in one hand. "Luckily, I was prepared for this."

"I guess." Padmé sighed.

"Run a bath, and I'll apply some bacta to that burn."

Padmé hugged her friend fiercely, despite her barely-clad state. "Thank you, Sabé."

"Don't worry. Just give me a little while to get back into the habit. And be careful, because I'm sure Dormé suspects something."

XXXXX

_Eleventh, Coruscant:_

"Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker!" Padmé greeted in a light, teasing tone. "What brings you here?"

"We thought you'd like to know the outcome of our trip to Naboo." Anakin replied.

Instantly, Padmé was serious.

"Sabé, Dormé, Typho! You'll want to hear this!" She spoke into her comm-link.

The three requested personages entered quickly. Obi-Wan noted with interest the difference in the three women's clothes. Dormé was still wearing the rich but dark and plain clothes of the 'handmaiden', a deep blue silk dress and darker sleeveless velvet overrobe, trimmed in silver. Padmé was still in a fitted dress of dark red velvet with a beaded bodice and a starched neckline, her hair smoothed over shapes to add two 'fins' either side of her head, and her eyes lined in dark, serious, but smouldering make-up. Sabé had clearly been staying in the apartment, wearing a simple green silk dress and a robe that looked like she'd kept it from her days as a handmaiden, her hair loose under a cloth headband. Naboo fashion, he decided, favoured the opulent and dramatic. Several light-years away from Jedi simplicity.

He and Anakin both bowed again.

"We came back from Naboo yesterday. We – and the Council – thought you would like to know what happened." Obi-Wan explained.

"Sit down." Padmé gestured. "Do you want anything to drink?"

The two men shook their heads.

"What happened?" Typho asked.

"As you know, there was a plague of some kind that wiped out all the Gungans on Ohma-D'un. We discovered that this was in fact a biochemical weapon, a poison dubbed 'swamp gas'. It will kill all humanoid races. We were sent with Master Glaive and his Padawan, Zule Xiss, to investigate." Obi-Wan began.

"We were attacked by droids, all spraying that swamp gas. In the end, Glaive was killed. However, we defeated them. We destroyed the capsules of the virus that were going to be sent to Naboo, and we rescued the spice miners they were planning on blaming the crisis on. Zule lost an arm to that insane Asaaj Ventress, but otherwise, we're all right." Anakin sighed. "We lost a lot of the troopers, though. But Naboo is safe, for now."

The group let out sighs of relief.

"Thank you." Padmé told them, heart-felt.

"Yes. If Naboo was destroyed…" Typho shook his head. "Something like that on Naboo. It doesn't bear thinking about."

"Our families, our friends…" Sabé murmured. "You save so many lives, and you seem to get so little thanks."

Anakin shook his head. "Naboo will always have a special spot in our hearts. Ironically, the Trade Federation Invasion resulted in my freedom, but it was also the resting place for Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Like Alderaan, it would be a loss to the galaxy if such a beautiful planet was destroyed." Obi-Wan smiled.

"And we have friends from there." Anakin spoke, as though in afterthought. "Don't want them to get upset."

Padmé laughed, and gave him a hug, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you."

Anakin nodded stiffly, suddenly remembering that conversation several months ago. Being in the same room with her was hard enough, and for her to go and kiss him, even if it was just on the cheek…

_It's no surprise that the Temple water bills are the same as that of a large monastery or boys' school. All taking cold showers, _he groaned mentally.

Typho, Dormé and Sabé all exchanged looks at the brief exchange, while Obi-Wan hid a smile at his former apprentice's non-hidden thoughts. At least Anakin was controlling himself, releasing those feelings into the Force, though they would never go away, with Anakin's history of attachment.

"It's no problem, Padmé. Saving lives is enough thanks, though the thanks of the Senator from Naboo are pretty high on the list of thanks as well." Anakin smiled.

"And not the senatorial assistant?" Sabé gave a mock-huff.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Just as much, milady. And the senator's bodyguards as well." He nodded to a grinning Dormé and Typho.

"Speaking of, we have some news on our investigation on your behalf." Anakin looked at Padmé though it was Sabé he was talking too.

The atmosphere in the room sharpened.

"Dormé has been informed." Padmé explained, giving a grateful look at her other best friend. "What news do you have?"

"Anything to get that _ijemile_ put away?" Dormé asked, her voice serious.

Not for the first time, Anakin wondered how Padmé managed to inspire such loyalty in her friends and protectors to not just herself, but each other.

"What does that mean, anyway?" Anakin asked before starting.

"It is Royal Naboo. We've long spoken Basic, but Royal Naboo is used in the palace for classified documents, meetings and such." Padmé responded. "We'll just say that the meaning is _not_ flattering about him, his sexual preferences or his parentage."

Anakin nodded.

Obi-Wan began. "We found evidence of several other rape charges that have been dropped owing to his position – none of which were successfully publicised, and none of them got back to the King except Sabé's case because of her position. We also have evidence of bribery and 'patronage', a system that has long been displaced. Unfortunately, a lot of the evidence is circumstantial, or from less than legitimate sources. It will be a struggle to get him charged with anything considering his power, money and position."

"Ugh, are democracy and fairness _dead_?" Padmé demanded furiously. "Why do men like that walk free while innocents suffer for the crimes of others, whether as victims or scapegoats?"

Anakin sighed. "Unfortunately, we cannot do anything without solid evidence. We have Sabé's testimony, but again, that's been brushed off once, and despite the fact it should be enough for anyone, he was clever with his rape. He made it look like a form of sexual perversion, dominance and submission, and his judicial system will believe him over a 'foreigner'. Unfortunately, racism still occurs in some areas."

"Sometimes I wish I could hire a bounty-hunter and be done with it." Padmé groaned. "But I won't sink to the depths of our enemies. And I certainly will not become Nute Gunray."

"Sometimes we have to have patience. We will not let him get away with this. I swear." Obi-Wan looked at Sabé firmly.

Anakin's comm-unit beeped. He groaned, and picked it up.

"Excuse me."

He retreated to the corridor. A moment later, he returned. "Sorry to cut the visit short. Obi-Wan, we're wanted again."

"Where this time?"

"Pengalan IV."

"Sorry, maladies, Captain. Duty calls."

The two men bowed.

"Don't forget to call." Padmé called out teasingly.

"Of course not, milady." Anakin replied with a smile.

The Jedi left.

Dormé smirked at the two women. "No attachments, hah! Those two are head over heels."

"They're Jedi, Dormé." Padmé informed her handmaiden-come-bodyguard warningly.

"They are also in love. You can see it in their eyes." Dormé replied. She turned to Sabé. "So I'll hear none of this 'I'm ruined, no love will ever come to me' poodoo from you anymore. That _ijemile_ is ruined and will be if those Jedi have their way. You, on the other hand, have survived a traumatic experience. You can only come out stronger."

"And darker." Sabé muttered.

Dormé shook her head. "Believe me, Sabé, there is not a woman in the galaxy who would not sympathise with you except the idiots. Any woman who has been hurt like that desires revenge and nearly any woman would be quite happy to rip that bastard's throat out on your behalf. Me included."

Typho nodded. "Kenobi is a Jedi. He's sworn off attachments, but the heart isn't that easily controlled. And he would never hold being raped against you. In fact, a Jedi – any Jedi – would fight against a rapist harder than any other, particularly if they're female or, like Anakin and Obi-Wan, care about you."

"Anakin?"

"He's in love with Padmé, but he remembers you from his first meeting. You were the decoy queen, someone protecting a girl he'd already fallen in love with. And you were kind to him. That means more than anything. Especially to a former slave. And, as we saw, rape is personal, as it were." Typho pointed out.

"What?" Dormé frowned.

"His mother was raped when he was five." Padmé responded. "He didn't know exactly what happened, only that someone had brutally hurt his mother. He caused the man's speeder bike to fail him in hostile territory."

"At _five_? And the Jedi weren't worried?"

"They were never told. And righteous anger is different to personal anger." Padmé shrugged. "I know the feeling. Sabé, you're like my sister, and I would hire a bounty-hunter to kill that man given half a chance, if I wasn't convinced they'd rather kill me for the bounty on my head, and because I don't want to be like Nute Gunray."

Sabé smiled and wondered what she had done to gain such friends. Then Padmé's threat sunk in and she thought.

Padmé was a Sith. An unusual one, yes, with different ideas, but she was definitely not part of the pure light brigade. She was a woman based in the grey, and she used the Dark Side. And she used it against those she felt deserved it. May the gods help Anwir Braen if Padmé ever got her hands on him, because no one else would. Something in her felt satisfied by the idea of her friend destroying such a man, as much as it repulsed her.

"You'd never be like Nute Gunray." Dormé was saying as Sabé tuned back into the conversation. "I don't think Anakin could fall in love with Nute Gunray."

"He's not…"

"Don't think I don't know about what went on at that Lake Retreat, Padmé." The older woman warned.

Typho looked slightly shame-faced. "We have security footage. We wanted to be sure you were all right, and… Well, we hadn't intended on intruding."

"What footage?" Sabé asked.

"Oh, Padmé confessing her feelings and rationalising away a possibility of a relationship, Anakin desperately trying not to fall in love, despite his ethics meaning he can't have any release anyway, evidence of a _lot_ of cold water being used…"

"I suspect the Temple has a monopoly on cold water usage." Typho gave a smirk. "If they're trying to be celibate…"

"It's hard, isn't it?" Dormé gave him a smirk.

Padmé's eyes narrowed. "Something you're not telling me?"

"No, nothing at all, milady."

Padmé raised a brow. Dormé only called her 'milady' in public or when she was hiding something.

Sabé looked at her friend. "He asked you, didn't he?"

Dormé looked down and blushed.

"You're getting married?" Padmé asked. "Why didn't you tell me? Congratulations!"

Typho gave a shy smile. He was always nervous about playing anyone other than the serious security captain in front of his mistress.

Mistress. He knew what Padmé was, and he also knew the truth about her. Panaka, his uncle, had started his suspicions, and it had only been increased by certain irregularities in the camera footage.

"I'm sorry, milady."

"It's fine. Have you any plans?"

"We'd like to go back to Naboo to get married. We'll still serve you, milady, we don't plan on a family for a while."

"Oh, don't worry. Have kids here. Let them into the Senate in the middle of a serious debate. Set them on the Chancellor." Sabé grinned. "It might make things interesting, to see a two-year-old climb on Palpatine as though he's a climbing frame."

"Sabé!" Padmé exclaimed in shock, but only because she knew that Sabé knew his true identity. It was a funny image, the Sith Lord with children climbing on him. But Palpatine didn't care for children, from what she knew. She had been the only child he could stand, although he didn't mind Sola and her children.

"Well, it would certainly liven things up in one of the dull debates." Dormé mused.

"You're mad!"

They shrugged, grinning.

"How soon do you plan on getting married?" Padmé asked.

"We considered when the war ends, but we don't think that will happen any time soon. We want to get married soon, so perhaps when they adjourn the Senate until the next session. If that takes too long, we'll consider something else."

Padmé smiled. Even in war, at least some happiness could be found.

XXXXX

That evening, Typho relayed his suspicions about Padmé to Dormé.

The woman had given him a long look, considering, before replying, "I know."

"How?" He asked, shocked.

"I Saw it."

"Saw it?"

"I'm a Seer. I can only use the Force for that."

"Should we fear her?"

"No. The Republic will be destroyed. The Empire will rise. But she and her Chosen will prevail. Darkness must rule for light to be born again."

XXXXX

The battles flared across the galaxy as the Jedi and the clone armies fought against the Separatists' droids.

Kamino was fought over and saved, though not before extensive damage. Anakin and Obi-Wan fought desperately in Muunilist, with Anakin again disobeying his friend's orders, this time hunting and defeating – though not killing – the assassin Asaaj Ventress.

Wounds were gained, and battles won and lost.

Anakin gained a scar that barely missed his right eye.

Kit Fisto desperately fought on Mon Calamari, begging for them to accept the newly-discovered sapience of the Moappa.

Despite this, many of the Quarren Isolation League escaped, complete with plans for starships stolen from the Mon Calamari, and allied themselves with the Confederacy.

More Destroyers were on the way.

Not even the Senators could escape it, as Padmé Amidala was convinced to take a detour to Ilum while travelling, for Master Yoda to rescue two Jedi.

The planet contained the caves from which most Jedi retrieved the crystals used to focus their lightsaber. The Separatists had attacked.

They aided Jedi Master Luminara Unduli and her recently-knighted Padawan Barriss Offee, eventually winning the fight, and Padmé finally got to the conference to which she was being escorted.

It was just as well they saved Ilum.

With the loss of lives and lightsabers, it would be an important base for a long while.

XXXXX

_Fourth month, 21 BBY, Naboo:_

Dormé Melvina and Captain Lyle Typho were married in a simple ceremony in the heart of Naboo's Lake District – in the estate Padmé and Anakin had stayed at.

It was a quiet and intimate ceremony, witness only to the bride and groom's families, Padmé, her handmaidens, Sabé, Anakin and Obi-Wan, both of whom had become friends with the security-conscious Typho. Both had chosen to stay with Padmé, citing their service for Naboo, and pointing out that they were hardly going to spend all their time away from each other.

Padmé was relieved and grateful, perfectly willing to keep two loyal servants and friends. Loyalty was vital to a Sith, if not to one's master, then to one's allies and friends, and she was always happy to keep a grip, if gentle, on those she knew were loyal to her.

It was that evening, as everyone danced and chatted in the ballroom beside the terrace, that Padmé requested a dance from Anakin.

"I'm not very good." He responded.

"Nonsense. I've seen you with a lightsaber. It's just different movements, but the same principle. Minus the lightsaber of course." Padmé retorted, lifting one regal eyebrow.

He sighed. "Very well, but don't blame me if I step on your feet."

As it was, Anakin was not a bad dancer at all once he began to notice the rhythm of the music. A slow dance came, and he took her in his arms, uncomfortably aware of the curves of the senator's body. Even through his leather tunic and linen under-tunic, her body seemed to burn his skin, dressed as it was in flimsy silk and chiffon, a pale turquoise long-sleeved dress under a slightly darker surcoat of the heavier silk. Her hair was up in one of the complicated styles he didn't understand, a few wispy curls left to frame her face and neck.

"You look beautiful, Padmé." He murmured, carefully keeping his voice even.

"Thank you, Anakin. I'd say you look handsome, but you always do. Don't you Jedi ever change your clothes?"

"The style? Only when we're undercover."

"Though you're wearing a darker tunic." She observed.

"This? My old one was damaged. This was a more suitable replacement." He shrugged. He had changed his tunic from tan to dark brown a month ago, following the Battle of Kamino.

There was silence for a few moments. "Would you take a walk with me on the terrace, Anakin?"

"Certainly, milady." Anakin replied, his voice lightly teasing to hide his worries as he let his feelings flow into the Force.

Obi-Wan watched from a chair as the pair left, growing concerned.

"I hope he doesn't do anything foolish." He murmured under his breath.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be worrying _for_ him?" Sabé raised a brow as she sipped from a glass of shuura juice. "Padmé's very taken with him."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "They both know their duty. What feelings they have…"

"Should remain friendship?" Sabé murmured.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Further attachment, with the galaxy as it is now, will only cause them pain and distraction."

"You love him, don't you?" Sabé murmured.

"He's like a brother to me. An annoying, disobedient, _little_ brother who had the gall to grow taller than me, but a brother nonetheless. And as much as I admire Senator Amidala, it is Anakin I am truly worried for. He tends to make attachments…"

"They make him stronger; give him something to fight for." Sabé pointed out.

"Yes, but that can be dangerous. If he tried, Anakin could literally drain the life from a person, and that is of the Dark Side. If his family was attacked… He cares for us deeply, maybe too deeply, and that frightens me." He sighed.

"They're both sensible, rational adults." Sabé mused. "I am sure they will be fine."

Meanwhile, Anakin and Padmé walked along the terrace, admiring the moonlit night.

Anakin admired the light of the three moons of Naboo – all at different points of their cycles – glinting off the lake and its island. The entire estate took on a magical, ethereal air in the moonlight, only slightly contrasting to its fairytale air in sunlight. The water gleamed as a light breeze caused ripples to move the moonlight on the surface, and the trees of the island and the meadows seemed almost hazy. He could almost see the Living Force permeating everything around him.

It was an amazing sight.

"I always thought this place was magical as a child." Padmé murmured. "It was a fairytale in daytime, for princes and princesses, and fairytale at night, waiting for nymphs and fairies to come out and dance under the moons."

"I think if I lived on Naboo, I would never leave." Anakin murmured.

Padmé gave a light laugh. "Every time I return home, it becomes more difficult to leave. Coruscant is so… dead, sterile, compared to Naboo."

Anakin nodded. "Coruscant teems with animal life, but so little plant life but for the Jedi gardens. Naboo is fresh, vibrant, fertile… It brims with life, screaming its way into the Force."

"Is it strong here?"

"The Force? Definitely. Naboo is teeming with life, a great haven for the Living Force." He took a deep breath in. "You can breathe and not worry about the pollution of Coruscant or the sand on Tatooine. I think only Alderaan can match it for sheer physical beauty, but there are many planets I have not visited." He grinned jokingly. "Perhaps I will find one I like better."

"Very funny." Padmé replied sounding twenty-five for once.

"What can I say?" Anakin asked. "I'm a comedian."

"Oh, really?" Padmé shook her head despairingly, and then looked up at the sky. From here it looked still. "Anakin, tell me the truth. What is the war really like? What's going on?"

Anakin sighed, staring into the lake.

"The war is… It's brutal. It's hard. It's tough. We seem to be giving so much for very little gain, and more people are dying every day. The Senate spends more time arguing with itself than trying to fix the problems to help the Jedi, or solve the conflicts with the Confederacy. We're stretched thin, Padawans are trying to cope without Masters and we've lost more Jedi every time we look at a list." He looked at her. "If they try and claim that it is glorious to die for one's ideals, tell them this: That leaving the fallen's bodies to rot on alien planets is the only way for us to survive. If they want to wade through bodies knee-deep, let them, but let them know that we cannot 'tidy them away' because we have no choice."

He caressed her cheek a moment, and then took her chin, directing her face to the sky.

"See that? Space. It looks peaceful from here. Still. But it's not. Space is brutal, cold and deadly. It houses enemies who will flood your planet with a biochemical poison to kill you before taking over, letting you die in agony. It houses allies who will stab you in the back if they feel they can get a better deal elsewhere. It houses allies who will push you to do all the work, and do as little as possible themselves. It houses a corrupt Senate, where almost everyone is out to help themselves, and occasionally their planet, and no one else. Sometimes you wonder what you're fighting for. Politics."

"No, Anakin." Padmé shook her head, trying to dispel the horrors Anakin had painted in her mind. She had seen worse, done worse even, but hearing it painted for her in that tormented voice made her feel physically ill. "Anakin, there _are_ things worth fighting for. Not all of the Senate is corrupt! And the people… The people, Anakin, that's who you're fighting for. You're upholding your vows to the Jedi, by trying to save the people you swore to protect. Fight for them! Fight for the people you love!"

"And if I'm forbidden to love them?" He asked, looking out to the lake, gripping the stone masonry hard.

Padmé gulped slightly, but looked at him intently. "Fight for them most of all. Because one day, you may be able to."

Anakin turned to look down at her, and electricity raced between them.

Slowly, oh so slowly, he dipped his head towards hers, raising his hand to support her head, sinking his fingers into the silky soft hair, in between the layers of her hairstyle. His lips touched hers softly, igniting a fire that roared in both their hearts. The gentle, delicate kiss become harder, rougher, passionate, as feelings of desire, lust, love and need permeated themselves and the air.

The crimson cord Anakin had noticed so long ago had already begun thickening, but now it blazed with the power of the Force, forging and reforging a connection so strong that none would be able to break it.

Padmé kissed him with all the fire and passion he had ignited in her heart over the past years. She knew now why no other man could satisfy her, that she was meant for Anakin Skywalker, that she was born for him. She moaned lightly as his kiss deepened.

That moan brought Anakin back to reality and he broke off the kiss sharply.

"I'm sorry, milady. I - I shouldn't have done that." He murmured, much as she had done many months before, and walked away quickly, seeking solitude to deal with his conflicted emotions.

Padmé smiled softly, pressing her fingers to her lips and savouring the moment before a predatory smile spread across her face.

"I'm not." She murmured.

This second kiss had displayed a taste of the true power and passion of Anakin Skywalker.

She was addicted to him.

XXXXX

_Coruscant:_

Sidious fought the urge to retch as he felt the wave of love in the Force, but felt better as he sensed the passion, lust and desire mixed in. He searched for the connection to his apprentice.

_Bana?_ He questioned.

_The bond is forged, Master, _Darth Bana – Padmé Amidala to all others – replied. _It is only a matter of time before he can no longer resist. I hope he doesn't fight for too long. He is an excellent kisser._

_You are attached to him?_ Sidious questioned, hiding his worry. If she became too attached, she may decide to take control of the Empire herself after he formed it.

_The Force has deemed it so, Master,_ Bana replied. _Soon he will be unable to fight against our will._

_And Kenobi?_

_I believe Sabé and saving his 'brother' will be enough._

XXXXX

A/N:

Well, how was that? I know it's somewhat fragmented, but the time passes fairly quick in this and the next couple of chapters, only stopping on particular conversations. Most of the 'Clone War' stuff was found out at Wookiepedia, so it should be more or less right, although I've taken some artistic license.

The story of Shmi's rape and Anakin's vengeance can be found in the one-shot _Bloody Sands_, rated M.

Happy Christmas everyone! (Or Yule, or Hanukah, or Divali or whatever you celebrate.)

Lol, Tanydwr


	8. Chapter 7: Shattering of Souls

Sorry it's taken so long. First it was revision, then exams, then rehearsals, then illness… plus general forgetting! Uni really does have a bad effect on the memory at times… I can remember numerous Shakespeare quotes, but not to buy extra cereal!

Getting to nitty-gritty stuff here. Most of the Clone War 'events' are 'real' – that is, taken from the information on Wookiepedia, which I recommend to any Star Wars fan and/or fanfic writer.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Shattering of souls**

'_Fear. It's a most wonderful thing. It is the most powerful force in the human world. Not love, not hate. Fear.'_ - The Master, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_

XXXXX

_Ninth month 21 BBY, Jedi Temple:_

Anakin had been the one to see Mace Windu's eyes as he returned from Haruun Kal. It was despair. Something had broken.

He had a feeling it had something to do with the comatose Depa Bilaba, who had been permanently housed in a private room in the Infirmary.

He saw the Master in the Temple gardens, and sat down beside him.

"What happened?" Anakin asked, his voice soft. Depa Bilaba had been Mace Windu's Padawan, a woman he had taught and half-raised, to the point where she became a Jedi Master with a seat on the Council.

"She shattered." Mace murmured. He looked at Anakin, and frowned slightly. "Somehow, I never thought I'd reveal my innermost thoughts to a twenty-five-year-old."

Anakin gave a laugh. "Don't worry, the Younglings are convinced that you're bald because you don't want anyone to realise you have grey hair. Of course, everyone _else_ knows it's because you're so old. You went bald naturally."

"Thank you, Skywalker. My self-esteem has no chance with you around."

"Who needs self-esteem? We're Jedi. We're above all that." Anakin joked, then frowned at Windu's expressionless face. "It's not your fault, you know."

"I recommended her for the mission."

"Just because she's a Jedi doesn't mean she's immune to war." Anakin sighed. "Sometimes I think it's worse for us. We feel every life that joins the Force, and at the time we're in battle-mode, thinking that it's a bad thing. We've learnt to fear death, not our own, but those of our friends, because it weakens us and our side. War is revealing the flaws in everyone, and hammering them out, testing them to see how easily we shatter."

"And Depa did."

"I didn't know Master Bilaba very well, Master Windu. But I do know that she hated to see suffering. If she had hatred in her soul, it was for that. She had a kind heart and good spirit. And war will break people like that.

"Because there is more suffering every day. People fight, bleed and die. Prisoners are interrogated – some even tortured – for information. Entire planets are devastated. Races are wiped out." Anakin shook his head. "All because some politicians couldn't agree and some businesses got too greedy. Puts things in perspective, doesn't it?"

Windu gave a wry laugh. "This entire galaxy is based around money. Money and politics. The Jedi just try to keep the peace."

"And we did. For a thousand years. We flourished, and the Republic flourished. And now, maybe, the Force is telling us that change is needed." Anakin sighed.

"What makes you say that?" Mace Windu asked.

"This war is shattering our souls. It's killing us. The Force wouldn't wipe out her most powerful and closest children unless there was something that needed to be fixed." Anakin gave a cynical laugh. "I wouldn't have been born if there wasn't something that needed to be fixed.

"The Force is unbalanced. Maybe we need to look at the Prophecy further and work out exactly _how_."

XXXXX

_Last quarter, 21 BBY:_

The Separatists blockaded Balamak. The Republic responded to this attack on a major food-exporter by sending the now-General Obi-Wan Kenobi and Nanda-Ree Jando to lead a strike-force of star fighters to liberate the planet. Anakin Skywalker, meanwhile, engaged a Star Frigate – _Munificent_-class – in combat. It had been carrying a HoloNet jamming device, designed to black out communications in the sector, ever since the fleet arrived. He destroyed it, and the Separatists were beaten back.

On Devaron, four Jedi arrived to stop a smuggling operation, successfully capturing assassin Aurra Sing, but losing her when she escaped.

On Antar 4, Antarian Separatists overthrew the Jedi-allied Antarian Rangers that enforced law on the moon, but to that defeat came an upside. Jedi Master Quinlan Vos successfully infiltrated Count Dooku's troop of dark Jedi and Force-users – includingg Asaaj Ventress, Aurra Sing and General Grievous. While he had been working undercover on the side of the CIS for months, it was only now that Dooku brought him fully into the fold.

On Bassadro, Jedi Knight Empatojayos Brand led his battalion of clone troopers to the planet's (dormant) volcanic ranges where Separatist forces took cover. The Knight ordered concussive missile strikes against the rock formations. He created a devastating storm of shrapnel that sliced through the mining village of Agao-Nir, destroying many droids and several hundred innocent

miners.

The battle left the galactic public to face two opposing machines of propaganda: the Republic nationalized HoloNet and the Confederacy's pirated Shadowfeed. The Separatist-aligned Corporate Alliance founded and marketed anti-Jedi and anti-Republic propaganda in order to keep the public in Confederate territory under control and pro-war. The Confederacy developed the Hyper-Communications Cartel to manage their private HoloNet channels and broadcast Confederacy propaganda and anti-Republic news on its signal.

The wars got worse by the day. Battles were fought and lost in the blink of an eye, some never even being heard of by the general public. Private battles between Senators, between planets, even between family. On war-torn planets, one could shoot an enemy, only to discover it was a brother, father, son, cousin, uncle. The very life was being drained from the Republic as the second year of the Clone Wars dragged on.

They would do anything for the fighting to stop.

XXXXX

_First month, 20 BBY:_

It was the assault on Coruscant and the Jedi Temple that changed the face of the capital planet.

Dooku attempted to destroy the Jedi Archives, a team of Cortosis battle droids in tow. Only Anakin Skywalker stood in his way, and defeated him, protecting the Archives. This had gained the young man further notoriety, as well as further 'proving' his moniker of 'The Hero With No Fear'. Accompanied by the Saparin blackout, Coruscant's public did not feel safe.

The creation of military staging areas and constant presence of clone troopers solved that problem.

But some were worried about the presence of so many military on Coruscant. Most notably a group of senators who would become famous over the years to come.

Anakin visited Padmé on his own shortly after his battle with Count Dooku, and was shocked to see her throw her arms around him so publicly.

"I was so worried." She confessed as she led him inside, ignoring the many cameras that followed their every move. "After what happened with Count Dooku…"

"I'm fine." He gave a smile, trying to ignore the desires pumping through his heart. "A few scrapes, but I'll be fine in a few days."

Padmé nodded and hugged him again. He smiled, this time, holding her close, trying to savour the little closeness he had to the thing he could not have.

"After everything that's happened over the last few months, every battle, every skirmish, every negotiation… I'm terrified that this is going to be the very last time I see you."

Anakin shook his head, releasing her, and looking into her eyes. "Hey, don't talk like that. I'm not going anywhere soon. I have a Force to balance." He joked. She laughed weakly, and sat down. "Besides, Obi-Wan's there to look out for me. He won't let me do anything stupid."

"What about the times he isn't?" Padmé challenged. "Anakin, you fly and fight like you have nothing to lose."

Anakin shook his head. "I do that to defend the people I care about. I'll be on Coruscant for a while though."

"Really?" She smiled brightly.

"Yes. An old injury got aggravated…" He sighed, then gave a smile. "It'll give me time to visit the Younglings though."

Padmé gave a laugh. "You _always_ go and play with the Younglings."

"Has Obi-Wan been telling tales again?" Anakin asked. "I do not _play_ with the Younglings," he rolled his eyes. "I _teach_ them."

"To do what?"

"All sorts. Of course, educational games are the most fun form of teaching, as is surprising them…"

"So playing, in other words."

"_Paaa-dmé_." He whined.

"_Aaa-nakin_." She mocked, then laughed. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were a Youngling yourself."

"I never got chance to be, so I'm trying to understand what it would've been like." Anakin replied lightly.

Padmé gave him a terse look. "No, you didn't exactly get a childhood, did you?" Averting her eyes at the look on his face, she asked him quickly, "How's your mother?"

"Well. Owen and Beru got married – she says it was about time, Beru had been living there for a year anyway. But it's nice for her to have a female around to help. And Owen's less worried when he and Cliegg go out to work with them both there to help each other." Anakin gave a sigh. "I'll visit them soon. Maybe while I'm still on 'medical leave'. Even if it's only for a day. Holo-messages just aren't the same."

Padmé nodded. "I miss my family too, all the way out here." She gave a bright smile. "But I have my chosen family. Sabé, Dormé, Typho, Bail, Obi-Wan… You."

Anakin gave a strained smile, trying not to worry about the implications of Obi-Wan and himself being a part of her 'chosen family'.

"Well, Obi-Wan and I am only sometimes here." He pointed out. "Bail… Bail Organa, the Alderaani Senator?"

"Yes. We're sharing a pod in the Senate now." She gave a sigh. "Those stupid cameras film everything. Can't even have a conversation without it being noticed."

"Cameras?"

"Chancellor Palpatine introduced a number of camera droids – a bit like your Esseph – to keep an eye out for 'dissention and betrayal in the Senate'. I don't like it."

"Did I ever thank you for 'loaning' me Artoo?" Anakin asked.

Padmé grinned. "A few times. He's very trustworthy."

"Oh yes. Without him and Esseph… Ha, I'd be toast. A Jedi owing his life to his droids." He shook his head. "Stranger things have happened."

"Without a doubt." Padmé replied. "Are they okay?"

Anakin gave a nod. "Taking the time to add a few modifications to Artoo to help him out. Esseph… well, I had to change her colour to make her less noticeable, and she's still cross about it, but she's fine otherwise. No loose wires." He sighed. "Why do I always end up with droids with attitude?"

"You build them that way? Just attract them? But you told me that droids without personality are boring."

"Oh yeah. Definitely."

Padmé laughed. For all his complaints, those droids were like living flesh to Anakin, and he treated them as he would his human friends, sometimes better, because he knew that they would not betray him.

"How's Sabé? And the newlyweds?"

"They've been married for over nine months, Anakin."

"Yep, newlyweds."

She rolled her eyes, deciding not to ask. The Jedi didn't exactly know much about weddings or marriage except as studies of culture.

"They're all well. Sabé wants to talk to Obi-Wan about something – some project or other they're working on, though I can't imagine what it is…"

Anakin got a mischievous look. "It's the 'we're-trying-to-hide-the-fact-that-Obi-Wan-is-a-hypocrite' project."

"What?"

"He fancies her. Badly. And he used to lecture me…"

"How's our investigation going?"

Anakin's eyes hardened and darkened, and Padmé stared in wonder, trying not to imagine that look directed against her. Something was truly frightening about that look, and she couldn't help but feel attracted and thrilled as well as terrified.

"That _ijemile_ has too much power and not enough humanity." Anakin replied, using the Royal Naboo swearword the women used to describe Anwir Braen, Sabé's rapist.

"Nothing?"

"At the moment, I'm tempted to go and make it look like he was killed by a Separatist Dark Jedi."

Padmé stared. That idea… if she could convince her Master… it was a very promising idea.

"Unfortunately, we both have too many duties." Padmé responded. "And Obi-Wan wouldn't appreciate it."

"Of course, I'd bring him along." Anakin replied. "We'd have to ask Sabé exactly what she wanted." He stared out of the window for a moment, standing and looking over the changing face of the city-planet. "I'm sorry. Sometimes the war just…"

"Brings you to the point where you feel your enemies should have a taste of their own medicine?" Padmé asked.

"Something like that."

XXXXX

_First month, 20 BBY:_

Quinlan Vos listened carefully to Dooku as he addressed his Force Adepts, as he called them. He couldn't help feeling that something had ruffled the Jedi-turned-Sith.

"Do you understand?" Dooku demanded.

"Yes, my lord." The group murmured their assents.

"Good. We cannot afford failure. The Jedi are stretched thin, but they are highly trained. The army is superior to our own in training, but cannot beat us on numbers. And despite the fact that they are clones and modified, we can still exploit certain human weaknesses." Dooku smirked. "They build friendships. They will feel sorrow over a friend's passing. The Republic denominate them, but we know the truth. They can be exploited." Dooku smirked. He looked at them. "My Master will not tolerate further failure. Dismissed."

They left, but Vos remained, listening to Dooku murmuring to himself.

"I will _not_ be replaced." He muttered vehemently. "But he doesn't know… I won't let some upstart replace me, no matter how powerful. I just need to find out who…"

Vos left, his eyes wide in interest. So Sidious was looking for another apprentice. A younger, stronger one. It made sense, Dooku was well into his nineties, though being a Jedi had kept him fit for a long time…

He would have to report news like this, but most believed him to have truly turned dark. Sidious may be planning to choose another Jedi to avoid the basic Force-training, as he had with Dooku…

XXXXX

_Second month, 20 BBY, Jabiim:_

Anakin battled through the rain and mud against the Jabiimites, leading a group of "orphaned" Padawans, feeling much like they did.

Obi-Wan had been killed two weeks before. An attack on the Republic Shelter Base had reduced it to smithereens, Obi-Wan within it.

Anakin barely knew what he was fighting for anymore. True, he was a Knight, but Obi-Wan was one of his closest friends, a brother. He had lost him.

The group battled ferociously, more than one drawing on the Dark Side of the Force unwittingly in an unconscious need for revenge. Anger had sparked in so many souls, souls used to releasing it, but unable to in the confusion of battle.

This was what was destroying the Jedi, causing so many to fall. Anakin was the highest-ranking JedI left, leading a group of Padawans, defending a base until reinforcements arrived. Defending a base against ridiculous numbers.

One of the Loyalist Jabiimites caught his arm.

"We need to co-ordinate an evacuation." He informed him.

"No!" Anakin yelled. "We cannot leave anyone!"

"We _must_! Stratus is dead – but they are too strong."

"And you are prepared to leave people behind? The Jedi and the army will take priority – we don't have enough ships for the loyalist forces as well." Anakin replied.

The Jabiimite looked shocked. Clearly he had thought his people would take precedence.

"But…"

"The army will be needed elsewhere, to fight elsewhere. I'm afraid it's protocol, no matter how much I hate it." Anakin replied.

He turned to deflect blaster-fire and run a rebel through as he flung himself at the Jedi.

The Republic ships arrived later that day. Anakin did not leave until he was certain they could hold their own. Only seven of the original thirty Jedi sent to protect Jabiim had survived.

"I'm sorry." Anakin told the fuming Loyalists. "We'll send transport as soon as possible, but we're needed elsewhere. There's been another attack."

This did not stop the Loyalists flinging mud and curses at the retreating ships.

Nor did it stop the fact that Commander Alto Stratus' rhetoric had been captured by the galactic-spanning HoloNet, allowing the Confederacy to spread their propaganda further.

Jabiim had been a bitter defeat.

XXXXX

_Third month, 20 BBY, Coruscant:_

The red-garbed Clone Shock Troops had been raised on Coruscant, rather than Kamino. And while they had become a police force and protection around the Senate buildings and landing pads, they put fear into the heart of many.

The Chancellor's hold on the Senate increased further. His stranglehold on the dying Republic began to choke it, and it barely even noticed.

XXXXX

_Fourth month, Padmé's rooms:_

Padmé winced as she lay down on bed. She had gone on a brief, dangerous mission, and come back worse for wear. Unfortunately, even the short time she had been able to spend in the bacta tank on her Sith Infiltrator had done little to help her wounds, though she was no longer bleeding.

As usual, she had stored her Sith uniform away, before standing in front of the mirror to examine her wounds. Worse than last time. Several cuts on her arms, two blaster-wounds on her back, luckily both had been at a distance and low-level. Her uniform had a dampening effect too. Several nasty bruises on her ribs, and one just on her jaw line – she'd need creative make-up for that. She didn't think she'd broken any bones, fortunately. She was skilled enough that her incompetent opponents had not managed to do that much. Their numbers had merely been an advantage.

"Ugh." She groaned from her position on the bed.

And Sabé entered again. She gulped slightly at her friend's wounds – she often did, and this was one of the worse, bringing back memories of her ordeal the year before.

"Padmé!" She gasped. "What in the galaxy happened?"

"A slight miscalculation. Never underestimate incompetent troops if they're in large enough numbers. Then some of them are bound to hurt you." The Sith-Senator moaned slightly.

"You've had some time in bacta?"

"An hour or two. Stopped the bleeding, took the edge off most… The bruises need a regenerator, but the blaster wounds are the worst."

Sabé poked her in the ribs and calmly listened to her friend's expletives of pain.

"You've bruised the ribs. They'll need bandaging up, but should heal in a few days with careful bandaging and some balm. A bath first though."

"You always insist on baths…"

"It soothes, Padmé. And cleans the wounds. C'mon, there's another debate in the Senate tomorrow, and I have a feeling we _both_ need to attend."

The following morning, Typho reviewed the camera footage from the night before and groaned.

"She's fiddled them again." He muttered, recognising the signs of his mistress's illusions over her Sith appearance.

XXXXX

_Fifth month, 20 BBY, Coruscant:_

As the Jedi entered the Naboo Senatorial apartments, Sabé looked up and gasped in shock at the man before her.

"Obi-Wan? You're alive!" She murmured, before flinging herself into his arms. "Don't ever, ever do that again."

Obi-Wan looked slightly frightened at the small woman's vehement orders and nodded meekly. Anakin made a gesture to hug her harder. Obi-Wan glared at him, but drew his arms around Sabé properly. She was shaking.

"Tears?" Obi-Wan asked, surprised. "Is it that bad to know I'm alive?" He joked.

"No, you silly sod!" Sabé scowled in response. "I'm so relieved! I thought you were dead! When Anakin sent a message that you had been killed on Jabiim… Gods, you Jedi may be able to repress your emotions, but I can't!"

Obi-Wan's "I'm sorry…" was ignored as the angry, tearful woman stormed out.

Obi-Wan blinked. "What in the world…"

Padmé entered with a smile. "Obi-Wan, it's so good to see you alive." She gave Anakin grin. "Good to know you didn't lose him."

"What's wrong with Sabé?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She's hormonal." Padmé responded. "She doesn't respond to the death of loved ones well… Or their miraculous return to life. She'd just got used to your being dead…"

Obi-Wan blinked.

Anakin chuckled. "They don't teach us to deal with women in the Temple and Obi-Wan still hasn't learnt, even after thirty-six years."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"Anything happening in the Senate?"

"Well, the Sector Governance Decree was declared a few weeks ago." Padmé responded. "And I'm not happy with it. It speaks too much of control."

_Which is precisely what it's _meant_ to do,_ she thought, thinking of the Empire her Master had in mind.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"Palpatine has created a new office – Moff. It's in response to Senators Farr and Coorr's choice – and it was not a good one. Essentially, the Moffs will 'keep an eye' on the systems under their control for the Chancellor. But I don't like it."

The others gave a nod.

Obi-Wan sighed. "We're starting the third year of this war, and it doesn't seem anywhere near an end. Things just seem to get worse, not better."

"I know. We'll be called out _again_ soon. It's tiring. And they're making me their bloody poster boy." The young knight groused.

Obi-Wan grinned. "Better you than me." The Jedi Master teased.

"Oh, I don't think so, Master Kenobi." Padmé murmured. "It's the team 'Kenobi and Skywalker', 'The Negotiator and the Hero With No Fear'. The two of you are on _everyone's_ minds. Even in the Senate. I'd say you've got fans."

Anakin groaned, and Obi-Wan sighed.

"Do you know what those women are like?" Anakin asked her. "Touching, feeling – poking! They don't care that it's against our vows! Or those that do just say they want one night 'to be loved by a Jedi'! It's ridiculous."

"And dangerous." Obi-Wan sniggered. "Anakin's come close to drawing his lightsaber more than once."

Anakin shot his former master a dirty look as Padmé tried to hide her giggles.

"I just wonder sometimes." Padmé murmured, getting up to look out of her window. "How did things end up this way? How did diplomacy fail? How did the Republic die?"

"The Republic isn't…"

"Anakin, the institution we're fighting for is gone. The Chancellor has more power than ever. The Jedi are a fraction of their earlier numbers through death and shattering. The Senate seems to just agree to any measure proposed if the proposal contains the words 'vital to the war' or 'spells the end of the war'." She looked down, almost tearful, leaning her forehead against the window. "I don't want to lose the Republic, but I think it's already gone."

"As long as the Jedi fight for it, the Republic will never die." Anakin assured her.

"I think that once this is all over, though, the Jedi will be taking time to re-evaluate things and work out exactly where we went wrong, how a galaxy-wide war could break out." Obi-Wan murmured.

"Maybe we should be on a different planet to the centre of government. The politics blinded us."

Obi-Wan gave a light chuckle. "Maybe."

Padmé gave a slight smile. "Maybe when this is all over, we can have our lives back."

XXXXX

The next five months passed quickly with assaults on Drongar and Honoghr horrifying many. Lives and planets were lost everyday, and things never seemed to get better.

But Padmé Amidala's words to Anakin and Obi-Wan seemed to gain new meaning from every atrocity of cybernetic half-breed Grievous, every life lost in the Weemell Sector, every time they were sent out to try and pull off miracles.

The Republic was dying.

It was rotting from the inside, but no one knew who the termite was.

XXXXX

_Tenth month, 20 BBY, Coruscant:_

Within those frightening five months, there was a revelation within the apartments of the Naboo Senators.

"M'lady, Lyle and I have something to tell you." Dormé told Padmé, Sabé sat in one corner, writing a letter. As usual, she used her husband Captain Typho's first name.

Padmé gave her a suspicious look. "Last time the two of you had something to tell me, you were engaged… You're not pregnant, are you?" She asked, eyes wide.

Typho shook his head. "No, milady."

"Not for lack of trying though." Dormé muttered under her breath, but the two other women heard her and grinned, while her husband blushed.

"What is it?" Padmé asked.

"M'lady, how easily do you think the cameras are fooled?" Typho asked.

Padmé looked at him for a second, and then all colour drained from her face. Sabé stood suddenly, walking over to them, her face dark.

"Have you told anyone?" Sabé demanded, as Padmé held her friend's hand like a lifeline, trying to work out how she had been caught.

"No. We are loyal to you until the end." Typho stated.

"There – there's no way those cameras could have noticed the illusion. I'm too adept at them… I've had to be." Padmé frowned.

Dormé looked at her friend and mistress. "Naboo is an odd planet." She murmured. "We lack a molten planetary core. Ours is porous. The Force has an unusual pattern on the planet."

"Meaning?" Padmé asked.

"Meaning that while we produce very few Jedi-worthy Force-sensitives, the incidences of those with Force-Gifts or Force-abilities are dramatically increased. The Jedi are little aware of it, but that is why so many of our pilots are so good, why our people usually select the best monarch, why peace is so important. Typho and I both have minor gifts. No doubt Sabé is somewhat sensitive as well."

"Wh-what are they?" Padmé asked, wishing she'd looked into Naboo Force-sensitivity more, and wondering how she came to be surrounded by Force-Gifted.

"I'm a Seer." Dormé responded. "I know the truth. Typho… He could literally see the illusion over you, though he could not see what was underneath, except to know it was you. No doubt that is because you are so skilled. We don't know if that skill extends any further, though we _do_ know that Force-suggestions have no effect on him."

"But that could just mean I'm strong-willed." The one-eyed Security chief gave a slight smile.

"And Sabé?"

"We don't know. But considering that someone must attend your wounds… Sabé's a healer. And partially empathic, which is probably why the rape affected her so badly, yet she managed to cope much more easily around friends."

Sabé looked up, and gave a nod. While she had enough ability to be a Jedi, those were two of her strongest abilities. "The pain got easier when I came here. I could feel your anger on my behalf… And Obi-Wan and Anakin…"

"They give off waves, don't they?" Dormé smiled. "The future – and the Force – depend on them."

Sabé nodded. Her parentage, as well as Naboo's unusual Force influence, ensured that she could sense the same thing.

"Well then, you know my secret." Padmé murmured. "Will you stay loyal to me? No matter what happens? Some of things I will be doing… they aren't good."

"You're building a better future." Dormé murmured. "This is a war that will not end with the Clone Wars. And people will change sides in the next. The birth of the Empire will bring the birth of the Rebellion."

Padmé nodded, smiling grimly. "And that is exactly what will cleanse the galaxy."

XXXXX

_Twelfth month, 20 BBY, Coruscant:_

The battle at Rendili had been fought - negotiations descending into violence. Asaaj Ventress was 'killed', but yet again escaped, after scarring Anakin Skywalker badly.

The attacks on the Outer Rim were about to begin.

And Sidious contacted his true apprentice.

Padmé opened the channel from his office.

"Yes, Master?"

"You need to go and say goodbye to Skywalker. It's time."

"You mean…?"

"Yes, within the next few weeks Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker will 'die' and fear will soon swamp the galaxy, and with it, order will return at last. Are you prepared, Darth Bana?"

"Yes, Master." Padmé nodded.

In a few weeks, her life would be made or broken, her plans fruit or fade, the future decided.

The fate of the galaxy rested in Darth Bana's hands.

XXXXX

_First month, 19 BBY, Outer Rim:_

On Bomis Kori IV, Corporate Alliance Koorivar General Oro Dassyne was defeated by the legendary Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Then the unthinkable happened.

The transport they were on exploded.

Quinlan Vos, Aayla Secura and Oppo Rancisis stared in horror at the messenger.

"They're _dead_?" Oppo Rancisis gasped.

The messenger gave a nod, tears in her eyes. "Their ship, the _Blue Whisper_… It exploded. From the looks of things…" She gulped. "We think it may have been deliberately set."

Quinlan Vos's stomach plummeted. There was something dreadful about that news that he could barely understand, let alone stomach. Something was going on here.

He remembered a snatched conversation he heard Dooku and Ventress having.

"…_the device?" Dooku asked._

"_It's ready. Kenobi and Skywalker will go supernova." Ventress smirked sadistically._

"_And the blame will rest where it should?"_

"_It won't be uncovered at first. But when they salvage the wreckage and begin to piece the information from other computers together… The public will get suspicious enough. After all, they're heroes…"_

"_Who would have thought that Kenobi and Skywalker would be betrayed by their own side?" Dooku asked, his arched, aristocratic voice amused._

Vos looked at the others.

"Something terrible is going to happen. And that explosion was just the start."

XXXXX

Anakin Skywalker woke up to feel his wrists in chains, his friend beside him in a similar fashion, already awake. They remembered little. A flash of light and then…

Darkness.

The door slid open and a figure stepped inside.

There was a light chuckle before a female voice spoke.

"Welcome to the _Silent Dawn_, Master Kenobi, Jedi Skywalker. It might interest you to know that nearly the entire galaxy believes you are dead."

A/N:

Well, well, well… now it's getting started!

Please, tell me what you think, particularly of my characterization of Dooku (he's so hard!) and Vos. Most of the Jedi introduced in the chapter (however briefly) are 'real', so to speak. The OCs come out more in the next few chapters, and are fairly obvious.

Also, I need a group of between five and ten Younglings/Initiates (i.e. pre-Padawans). Anyone who writes a really nice review or an exceptional character for them will have either their character used or one named in honour of them. Human or near-human please.

Please review and give me your views!

Lol, Tanydwr


	9. Chapter 8: Truth and Deceit

Hello, I'm back again!

The story is now actually finished, but I'm editing as well, the later chapters will hopefully have fewer mistakes than the early ones. They're also pretty tricky.

_Last Failure_, a DQaWK one-shot is also posted up (more at end of chapter).

This chapter is **M-rated** for the last scene – sex and a mention of the 'f-word' (and I don't mean food). You finally get to see proper Sith Padmé! There is a lot of explanation – it is somewhat of an exposition chapter. I've tried to qualify reactions and such – please tell me how believable they are. But I particularly like the epigraph quote – what do you think?

Enjoy!

**Chapter 8: Truth and Deceit**

'_The history of our race, and each individual's experience, are sown thick with evidence that a truth is not hard to kill and that a lie told well is immortal.' _- Mark Twain,_ Advice to Youth _

XXXXX

_First month, 19 BBY:_

"What? _How_?" Obi-Wan gasped out.

"The transport you were supposedly on exploded." The speaker replied, smugness in her tone. "Taking you and your _droids_ with you. Of course, they were preserved. They have proven most useful."

"All those lives…" Obi-Wan moaned.

"Irrelevant. Clones. Hardly true life." The words were cold, yet the latter almost spat out. Like many, she apparently did not agree with the unnatural creation of lives. It did not apparently matter that there had been at least a hundred non-Clones on the ship that had also perished.

"Who are you? Why are you holding us here?" Anakin demanded aggressively, fury in his tones, straining his wrists against the manacles that bound him to the wall.

"You are being held here because you are a key part of Master Sidious' plot to destroy the Jedi. As such, the galaxy must believe you dead." Their captor informed them, her voice honey-smooth and blade-sharp. They could not make out her features – she kept the light behind her, blinding them, and a hood cast her face in shadow. All they could make out was a clearly female form clad in form-fitting black leather. "As to who I am… I am many things. You will join the few that know all my forms." She made it sound like the utmost privilege.

"Why should you tell us?" Obi-Wan wanted to know. "What do you have to gain?"

"Followers, friends… a lover." The female smirked.

"If you think –"

Pressure from the Force snapped his jaw shut. His eyes narrowed.

"Hush, Jedi Skywalker. Things are not what they seem." She gave a derisive laugh. "_Nothing_ is what it seems."

"Oh?" Obi-Wan frowned.

"Oh yes. This entire war – the attack on Naboo, the production of the Clones, the formation of the Confederacy, the planning at Geonosis – this entire war has been orchestrated by the Sith. Every facet, be it Separatist or Republic, has been decided upon and organised by Darth Sidious." Another smirk. "Every single Jedi has been playing the part assigned to them. The entire galaxy – from Amidala's vote of no confidence to Jar-Jar's Binks' proposal of emergency powers… to Master Yoda's taking the Clones to Geonosis. All has been controlled by your puppet-master, the Sith."

Horror filled them, and it was all she could do not to laugh in their faces.

Obi-Wan frowned. "But that…"

"Makes all too much sense." Anakin finished for him, his tone bitter. "Who else would claim to be Master Sifo-Dyas, and order an army in the name of the Jedi and the Republic? Someone who wanted to ensure that we went to war. But how could the Sith organise the Republic…"

"That's quite simple." The woman chuckled. "He's a part of the Senate. Has been for over twenty years."

They stared.

"No…"

"The Sith's patience has won out, Jedi. And he has gained power perfectly legally." She sighed almost rapturously. "First a Senator, then Supreme Chancellor, and then… The Republic will become the Empire."

"No! No one will stand for that!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"Oh they will. In less than a year's time. The Senate is dying, the Republic is dead, corruption is rife and the people are no longer represented by the senators who claim to do so." The woman told them. "They want an end to this war. And when the Chancellor promises to defend them from another such event, why should they complain? Liberty will die to thunderous applause."

"What do you gain from this? Why keep us here?"

"Me?" She gave a laugh, and then sneered at them. "Do you really think Maul or Dooku would make an effective second-in-command? Was either of them subtle enough to be true Sith? No. Chancellor Palpatine is Darth Sidious, but his true apprentice has remained hidden from all."

"You?"

"Me. I am his true apprentice. Darth Bana." The woman's voice was almost dark with glee. Anakin shuddered as he felt things he never should at the sound of such a ripe voice. And as he did so, he realised that there was a peculiar kind of familiarity to the voice as well.

"Do you intend to kill us?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Why would I do a thing such as that? The two of you are dead – you're not Jedi anymore." Bana almost teased. "No, I want something more from you. A bargain you might say. A bargain that my master knows nothing of."

"What?"

"Sidious is old, but he is greedy. He is cruel, despotic and dangerous. In turning this galaxy into his empire, he would destroy it. Ironically, he has yet to learn the subtleties of manipulation on a galaxy-wide scale. He can manipulate most of the Senate because he knows that most of them are corrupt, he can understand them. He cannot understand how the people as a whole feel." She smiled darkly. "I do. I know that kindness is a far stronger manipulator than fear. Provide education, you gain support and educated followers, you can control what they think, what they are taught. End slavery, you gain a huge base of support and the ability to destroy potential threats as they attack you. Offer protection and people feel safe, while you subtly control them. Sidious has yet to understand that. He certainly wouldn't end slavery." She sneered. "I believe the idea thrills him."

"What do you want with us?"

Neither Jedi could trust her honey-laced words, but the idea of a Sith less inclined to wanton destruction, not to mention their being held captive by her, was a dangerously promising thought. Even if they eventually had to kill her, if she did good for the galaxy before inevitably turning to her kind's eventual darkness…

"I have sworn to my master that I will bring you under my control. That I _will_ make you loyal to me, thus him. Even better, that I will attempt to turn you to the Dark Side." Her voice was throaty, full of promise, and Anakin had to stop himself reacting to her intoxicating presence. Obi-Wan had no such trouble, thinking of the woman he loved, who would now think him dead, again. Their attention was called again. "I will _not_ turn you, have no need or desire to, in truth, but let me tell you this. Using all facets of the Force grants you abilities and control beyond your wildest dreams. By accepting and controlling your emotions, not suppressing, releasing and ignoring them, your power is fuelled by them, not diminished."

"How do you intend to bring us under your control?" Obi-Wan raised a brow. "Why should we be loyal to _you_?"

"Because neither of you are as true to your Code as you would like, and the Chancellor knows this."

"The Jedi Code will not…"

"That foolish Code is what will _kill_ the Jedi!" Bana's voice raised and the two men stared at her in horror.

"What?"

"Why do you think that the galaxy has been reminded of Jedi policy of no attachments? Why do you think the two of you have had so much coverage, so much hype around you? Do you really think the Sith will risk turning the Republic into an Empire with the Jedi still as a threat, an institution?"

Anakin shook his head. "It would be impossible."

"Precisely. Which is why everyone will be led to believe that not only have the heroic Kenobi and Skywalker died, but they will soon believe that it was due to the Jedi."

"What?"

"Everyone will soon believe that Anakin Skywalker married Senator Padmé Amidala in secret, with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Sabé Kaltiere as witnesses, who are also carrying on a relationship. The man who raped Kaltiere mysteriously disappeared shortly before you were assigned to the Outer Rim, and all will be revealed in two months' time when Amidala and Kaltiere mysteriously 'die' in a speeder accident after several occasions of being found grieving like widows.

"They love you. Deeply. Your deaths… It could break them."

"Don't you lay a _hand_ on Padmé!" Anakin yelled.

"Do not worry. Neither will be harmed. They will die as you have." Bana smiled. "And an autopsy will show that Padmé Amidala was four and a half months pregnant." She smirked. "Just enough time to have given you the news before you left. And another mark against the Jedi."

"Surely…" Ob-Wan began, then frowned as the answer dawned on him. "It will appear that the Jedi assassinated Senator Amidala as well?"

"Of course. Not only would she have been carrying the child of their 'Chosen One', but she was the confidante of Skywalker. They could not risk the Senate hearing of any of their secrets. The Chancellor will use this, and Jedi plans of a coup, to remove them from power. To destroy the Jedi. Revealing that they were planning to overthrow the Republic. That they murdered Kenobi and Skywalker because of their well-known loyalty to the Republic, and their transgressions against their Code. That they murdered Padmé Amidala and Sabé Kaltiere so no evidence of their crimes existed, so no secrets could be leaked, so no child could be born with the power of its father. That they have betrayed the Republic. That they ordered the clone army that helped start the war. Everything has been carefully planned to discredit and destroy the Jedi.

"Of course, not everyone will believe that, and some will notice the stranglehold Palpatine has gained on the galaxy. The Rebellion will be born. Many surviving Jedi will join it. And it will fight. And, as is inevitable, the Sith will be overthrown. A new republic will be formed, without the flaws of the old. A new Jedi Order will be formed, minus the foolish aspects of the Code. Perhaps even with the ancient Code. The Code in your hearts, if not your minds, you are both truly sworn to." Bana finished.

"What is our role in this?" Anakin asked, suspicious.

"You serve me. Faithfully. You do not try to escape. You obey my commands. You do not betray me to the Jedi Order. In return, you have freedom, the lives of your loved ones, the freedom _to_ love… and I will warn the Jedi Order of their imminent destruction. I will warn them to remove as many Younglings, Initiates, and Padawans as possible. To send enough knights and masters to protect them. To safeguard the Jedi Archives. But I will also warn them that enough of them have to stay that it isn't too obvious that they were warned. Perhaps have evidence of a sudden trip, or someone having a vision. Making sure no one realises that they were warned by me."

"Could you send someone a vision?" Anakin asked. "There are several very vision-sensitive Younglings, and one or two knights. If several had a similar vision…"

Bana nodded. "That would suffice." She gave a chuckled. "You are already serving well."

Anakin looked away from her, disgusted.

"Who are you? How will no one identify us?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You will both have the top portions of your faces masked when meeting with others, and go hooded to cast shadows. Your beard will also be removed. However, for now, you will remain in hiding until the story is played through."

"How will anyone believe I am married to Padmé?" Anakin asked. "There is no evidence."

"Oh, but there will be. There is evidence of your kisses, a confession of feelings, of conversations that are almost marital – and none of those are false. Your droids were claimed before the ship was destroyed – R2-D2 and M1-SF. Both contain cameras. Video footage can be found. You designed spy-droids for the Jedi themselves. They will appear to have used them against you. Footage can be taken from the Senator's apartment – she retains cameras for her protection. You will provide extra footage, Skywalker. Of a wedding, of your _marriage_, of her revealing her pregnancy…"

"No!"

"You will. This is part of our bargain. Do not worry, for she will provide the same footage. Obviously, your former Master and her former handmaiden will also be required for some. Even some of their own."

"You will not hurt them?"

"I assure you – no one will be harmed. But my master demands it, and I must obey. He must never suspect that I plan to betray him in any manner other than the traditional Sith ways."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Who are you? Surely Sidious would not keep you hidden forever. If no one knows your other identity…"

"True. And I will be believed by many to have been his most unfortunate pawn. Because you know my other self. Everyone in the galaxy does."

"You're in the Senate."

"Of course."

"It explains the way she talks." Anakin observed with a tone of derision. "Another politician. How did Palpatine find you?"

"We're family."

Anakin was swamped by a memory.

"_Why are you still so close to the Chancellor if he opposes so many of your views?" Anakin asked Padmé as they sat by the lake the day before Dormé and Typho's wedding._

"_He's my mother's cousin. My cousin once removed." Padmé gave a slight smile. "He asks me about the dangers of politics just like my mother. But I have to be able to put up with him. We're family."_

Anakin's eyes snapped open and he stared at Bana, searching her aura avidly.

It was escaping her, and now he observed, it was familiar. Too familiar.

"No…" He uttered in horror, eyes wide, swallowing bile.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You lied to us? You lied to everyone? You – you lied to me?"

"Only about my identity. I never lied about anything else, Anakin." Bana responded, her voice suddenly far more familiar, far less menacing.

Obi-Wan looked between them suspiciously. "What is it? Anakin, do you know who she is?"

The younger man gave a derisive, almost mad laugh. "Oh yes. She's tricked us, Master. Hell, she's even tricked Master Yoda, the entire Order, just as Palpatine did! Worse, because she has a presence in the Force and we never sensed the truth."

"Anakin…"

Anakin looked straight at Bana.

"Padmé."

The Sith removed her hood and stepped closer to reveal the easily-recognised face of the Senator from Naboo.

XXXXX

_An hour earlier:_

"It is done, Master." Darth Bana spoke to the large hologram of the hooded Sidious.

"Everything?"

"The ship has been destroyed, their droids retrieved and they are in my personal detention cell." Bana replied. The ship was not overly large. It had a crew of twenty, and housed one squad of clones – also twenty. All were fiercely devoted to Padmé first, and the Chancellor second. "I have also ensured that certain personal items were intact to be 'retrieved' from the wreckage. That includes several streams of footage. I suspect there will be salvage pirates there, even as the Jedi and Republic forces try to collect data to uncover what happened."

"You know your duties, Darth Bana. Cloak the ship and take them to your estate. Naboo first – your friend has been sent. Film the wedding. Then leave quickly. Too many have seen them in varying guises on Naboo."

"Yes, my lord. My estate on Dathomir should prove worthy. The witches are unable to breach the perimeter, and even if they did, the men would be considered my 'slaves', Skywalker my 'mate'."

"Good. The strong presence of the Force on the planet will also mask their own Force-presence." Palpatine nodded. "You have done well, apprentice."

"I thank you, Master. When shall I return to Coruscant?"

"With communication as it is, I will not report Kenobi and Skywalker's deaths for three days. There will be a debate on the attack of the Outer Rim worlds. When you are speaking, I will be forced to interrupt you to give the news. You will respond accordingly."

"Dramatic or understated?"

"I think, apprentice, that you must consider what the effect of such news would have on a woman who is two and a half months pregnant." Sidious almost cackled.

"Yes, Master." Padmé responded. _Fainting it is,_ she decided.

"May the Force serve you well, apprentice."

"And you, Master."

The transmission ended. Padmé turned and prepared herself for her speech with the Jedi on their options.

XXXXX

_Present:_

Obi-Wan stared at Anakin and then the Senator in shock.

"Padmé?" He murmured in a strangled whisper. "But you… how can… this isn't possible…"

Padmé let out a half-laugh. "Oh, I assure you Master Kenobi, it is quite possible." She sighed. "Now do you understand? Sidious has had me supposedly bolster the Republic. I now 'die', seemingly murdered, later discovered to be at the hands of the Jedi. It will show their plot to overthrow the Senate more obviously. I am also apparently pregnant."

Anakin nodded, and raised a brow. "So that's why you been wearing looser or enveloping clothes. So when you do 'start showing' it won't be so obvious."

Padmé nodded. "I swear that the only thing I have lied about is my status as the Dark Lord's apprentice, and my opinions and place in the Republic. You are both two of my closest friends, and…" She looked at Anakin, emotion raw in her eyes. "You know how I feel."

"Padmé, how can you resign the galaxy to the terrors of the Sith?" Obi-Wan demanded to know. "Surely you must know of –"

"Because I have no choice!" She yelled, interrupting. The Senator-come-Sith sucked in a breath. "The Force herself commands me. That's what set this timeline, the other… All I can understand is that the Force balanced herself before, using Anakin, but it came at too high a cost. This is somehow a preferable future." She sighed. "Both the Republic and the Jedi Order need restoring. That is what achieving balance is about. Less about the Sith and more about the Jedi themselves. They are no longer as in harmony with the Force as they once were. By denying themselves emotion, they blind themselves to darkness."

"Only through destruction can the Jedi survive." Anakin murmured, almost in a trance. "Destroy the old ways, destroy the Code, embrace the ways of the Chosen and embrace the path of the Force." He blinked several times. "That felt odd. And notice – not the path of the Light or the Dark, but the path of the Force." His eyes widened in understanding, and he chuckled almost in disbelief. "We have been blind to her because we have only followed one facet of her power."

"Precisely. The two of you will be the beginning of the new Jedi Order. While I will save what I can, many will be lost. Younglings will be returned to their families if they can be; Padawans, Knights, Masters and Initiates form families of their own. With the Order fractured, love will return and they will return when the Chosen call."

"That's twice you have both said the 'Chosen', not the Chosen One." Obi-Wan observed.

Padmé nodded. "Anakin may be the Force's Chosen 'One', the One to bring balance, but we are all her Chosen. You, me, Anakin, Sabé… And our children. We are the founding stones of the new Jedi Order."

Anakin sighed and nodded. "If you save the Jedi, I will serve you, Padmé…" He paused, swallowing, before finally committing himself, "Lady Bana."

Obi-Wan stared. "Anakin…"

"What can we do?" Anakin cried. "This is the right path. The Empire will – in some ways – improve things, particularly if we can gain control of the Empire and turn it into the New Republic. Democracy will return in the form of the Rebellion – and we have plenty of time to help design a constitution. The Jedi Order will be reborn, once more in harmony with the Force. Ideally, we need to be able to contact the Rebellion you spoke of, when it forms."

Padmé nodded. "When it comes to that, if you serve me, Obi-Wan, that will be your duty. My master will be more concerned about the comings and goings of myself and Anakin."

Anakin nodded. A sly, thoughtful look formed on his face. "I think, in time, I may try to convince him that I have turned."

"Oh?" Padmé raised a brow. He was surprisingly accepting of this. Did the Force speak to him of its rightness, as it did her? Already letting him plan for the future?

"It is far more likely for me to do so – my history proves it. Obi-Wan would stay, attempting to keep me to the light." Anakin mused. He looked at his former master. "We must do this. The Force herself… She's screaming that this is the right thing to do." He explained, answering Padmé's wonderings.

Obi-Wan stared at them both, and then let his head fall. "I know. I just… this goes against so many things we believe in. Everything I've ever been taught."

"I know. But you are no longer Jedi of the old Code. You are technically no longer Jedi at all, but my 'Sith Adepts'. However, I will merely term you my Force Adepts and my acolytes."

Anakin grinned. "Sounds appropriate for a Sith."

"You'll find I'm an unconventional Sith." Padmé murmured.

The men nodded.

"What happened to the man who raped Sabé?" Obi-Wan asked suddenly.

Padmé face morphed into a lazy, predatory smile. "He's in custody. Most likely Master Sidious will have you 'interrogate' him to prove your loyalty."

Anakin laughed. "We are not loyal to him, we are loyal to you and our ideals."

"Do not let Sidious hear you say that." Padmé warned darkly. "Though he may suspect. We cannot give him any cause to believe that any of us, particularly me, will betray him. We need to hide any betrayal we do."

"Of course. Now can you remove these binders?" Anakin asked.

Padmé flicked a hand and the binders opened. The men pulled down their arms, rubbing their wrists and shaking their hands to return the blood to them.

As he stood, Anakin shot Padmé a quizzical look. "What falsified footage, exactly, does Sidious want of us? And why were you referring to yourself in the third person?"

"Easier. Much easier." Padmé shrugged. "And it confused you. I'm glad to know you care so much, Anakin." She sighed. "As to the footage… a wedding, clandestine meetings, a couple with a revelations of pregnancy, but at the point I'm not showing, and, well, some 'intimate' footage. He wants to see all facets of a relationship."

"He's a pervert." Anakin observed. "He has to live vicariously…"

"Actually, he's implying the Jedi Council is full of perverts." Obi-Wan replied. "Because he'll be using their cameras – that _you_ designed – to film it, implying that they are behind the filming."

"That and some apparently 'erased' records from my room." Padmé responded. "Sabé, Dormé and Typho all know the truth. So they're all part of the 'conspiracy'."

"And so it begins." Obi-Wan murmured.

"What?"

"The end of the Republic. But the beginning of the rest of our lives."

Anakin shot him a grin and pulled a surprised Padmé into a kiss.

XXXXX

_The _Silent Dawn_, that evening:_

Obi-Wan had been escorted to quarters of his own, while Padmé and Anakin talked. He had a feeling that the talk would end with them either both dead or deeply in love.

The two were silent, staring at one another, then looking down repeatedly.

"Padmé…" Anakin began.

"Yes?"

"Where do we go from here? You lied to me, but… I understand why."

"I never lied about my feelings, Anakin." Padmé sighed. "I was ordered to seduce you, you know? But I couldn't just 'seduce' you. I told you how I felt. And every word was true."

"You love me?"

Padmé approached him as he sat on the bed, placing a hand on the side of his face, running a finger down the still angry scar, courtesy of Asaaj Ventress.

"I do. Truly, deeply, purely, passionately. Every facet of my being screams out that I'm yours, Anakin. I don't think I _could_ love another." Padmé murmured. "Not exactly Sith-like, but…"

Anakin caught the hand caressing his cheek and pulled her close. She straddled his lap, staring at her in wonder.

"I love you, Padmé. I think… We're connected. A cord – bond – of the Force. Red, linking us to each other."

"You can see one?" She asked.

"I have always been able to do so." Anakin replied. "I see Force-auras. That's why I can't believe that I didn't realise the truth. But I get used to auras, acclimatised. And I expected changes after ten years."

Padmé nodded, then smiled. "Then the Force has given us permission to be together."

"I think it was the Force's intention all along. What happens now?"

"I have to return to Courscant in two days. We are travelling to Naboo to get the wedding – and possible wedding night – filmed. I will return, and you and Obi-Wan will be escorted to Dathomir. Depending on time allowance, we'll try and get the Coruscant filming done in the two months I'm still alive. Then I'll 'die', and Sabé and I will return to 'turn' you both fully."

"In the meantime?"

"You will need to construct two new lightsaber, with new crystals – different colours. Yours may be recognisable."

"We won't have the crystals."

"Dathomir has some deposits. Otherwise we'll get them elsewhere. You'll just have to be careful on Dathomir. The natives are matrilineal and see men purely as slaves and mates. Make sure they understand that you belong to _me_ and they will leave you alone. I'm an outsider, but they respect my power."

"Any other dangerous homes I should know about?" Anakin teased.

Padmé shook her head. "I have estates on Naboo, Alderaan and Elsinan. Nothing dangerous about those." She looked at him, and realised exactly how she was sat. She looked down, and then looked up again to see a mischievous glint in Anakin's eyes, before he pulled her head to meet his.

The kiss was fire and ice combined. Freed from worries, constraints and lies, they kissed with a passion known to few. Every place their bodies met seemed aflame and their souls seemed to merge as Anakin deepened the kiss, taking control. Padmé moaned slightly as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and she shifted in his lap, uncomfortably aware of how he was affecting her body. Anakin seemed to have the same problem, but ignored it in favour of finally indulging years of love, want and passion.

Padmé rolled back, never breaking the kiss, to pull him on top of her on the bed. Anakin's eyes widened, and he broke the kiss, looking at her wonderingly.

"Padmé, I…"

"Hush." She placed a finger on his lips. "It's my turn now."

She slipped a hand behind his head and pulled him down to meet her lips, greedy with desire. Her other hand slipped down his back, under the neckline of his clothing to feel the taut flesh beneath. She reached out into the Force, feeling for the bond he had spoken of, and touched it for the briefest moment.

The kiss was broken as both their bodies arched in shock from the bond being complete and activated. Electricity soared through their blood and bones, and Anakin collapsed on the bed beside her, pain racking their bodies.

"A-Ani…" Padmé moaned.

Anakin stretched out a hand, found hers and took it, squeezing it gently.

"Wh-what's happening?" He gasped, involuntarily tightening his grasp as a fresh wave of pain hit them.

"The – bond…"

The pain stopped as suddenly as it began. The pair gave a final shudder before their bodies relaxed, flopping on the bed. And they could feel another bond in their minds.

There are many kinds of Force-bonds. Those of Master and Apprentice, which both had experienced. Those of close friends, often the evolution of a Master-Padawan bond that Anakin and Obi-Wan now shared. That of Force-sensitive parents and children. But Anakin and Padmé had the most dangerous, destructive and desirable bond of all: a Soul-Bond. As it said, it bound their souls, the very thing that made them human, theorised to be a core of midichlorians in the body by scientists. It bound them completely, inextricably, eternally.

"I love you." Anakin murmured, letting go of Padmé's hand, turning to look at her.

"I was expecting dinner at least before being in bed with you." Padmé murmured.

Anakin laughed, then went quiet. "Padmé, what are we going to do?"

"Simple really. We're getting 'married' on camera tomorrow. We just make sure it's the real thing."

XXXXX

In his quarters, Obi-Wan massaged his head. Anakin had shut off his end of their bond, but that didn't stop the ripples the pair were making in the Force.

Maybe that was why the Jedi didn't like pairings between them?

Because it was a 'disturbance' in the Force? Or was it something deeper?

Just what had led to the Code becoming what it was today from the Old Code, the true Code, of the Jedi?

XXXXX

_Coruscant:_

In the Council Chambers, Yoda almost fell from his chair at the disturbance in the Force, his body aching furiously.

In the Senate Hall, Darth Sidious cursed his apprentice's connection with Anakin Skywalker. He had a feeling it was going to result in a lot of headaches. Literally.

XXXXX

_The following day, Naboo:_

"Ben!" Sabé yelled as the older Jedi stepped out of the boat to the villa Anakin and Padmé had stayed at more than two years before.

Obi-Wan barely had chance to reply as the brunette flung herself into his arms. A thrill ran through him as his lips instinctively sought hers. The kiss was heaven.

Anakin chuckled as he stepped out and helped Padmé from the boat.

"Cut it out, lovebirds, we've got a wedding to sort." Anakin smiled, then gave a hand to the Holyman who was to perform the ceremony for Anakin and Padmé.

"Is everyone here?" Padmé asked Sabé.

"I fetched them this morning." Sabé responded, breaking away from Obi-Wan.

"Everyone?" Anakin asked.

"My family." Padmé replied. "I just wish yours could be here, but there's no chance…"

Anakin nodded. "Does your family understand?"

Padmé gave a nod. "They understand that this is to save our lives. I gave them… a version… of the truth. They believe the Sith are forcing us to do this."

"But they don't know who it is?" Anakin asked.

Padmé nodded. Then she looked at Anakin. "We're going to need to sort your hair and that scar. Obi-Wan changed shortly after Geonosis, but we need to sort your hair."

Anakin nodded. "The scar… none of the medical instruments could heal it. It's still new."

"Some make-up then. The camera won't be too close to you." Padmé frowned. "Do you have a physical Force-ability?"

Anakin looked at her, sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, and nodded. "You guessed it."

Padmé smirked, realising that Anakin had a similar ability to Sabé – and herself – when it came to hair. Sabé's changed colour, both she and Anakin could grow and shorten theirs as needed.

"Do it." She looked at the Holyman. "We're going to need to prepare."

The man nodded. "Take all the time you need."

The two couples headed into the villa. In one of the central rooms sat Padmé's parents, her sister and brother-in-law and her two nieces.

"Padmé!" Jobal, her mother, exclaimed. "Sweetheart, are you alright?"

Padmé gave a nod, and Anakin noticed a subtle shift, after all they were all under the 'control' of the Sith.

"I'm fine, Mom. I just…" Padmé sighed, then grabbed Anakin's hand. "My husband-to-be. You remember Anakin, don't you?"

Jobal nodded. "I do. What is your part in this, Anakin?"

"Oh, Obi-Wan and I 'died' yesterday." Anakin responded grimly. "The Sith want to make it appear that we both went against the Jedi Code, myself the most, with 'proof'. I'm just sorry Padmé's been dragged into it, that he manipulated our friendship…"

"You know that's not it, Anakin." Padmé scolded lightly. "I'm a major opponent of the war the Sith want to continue to consolidate power."

"We've both been made out as the Order's poster-boys, Anakin. But Padmé has a major role in the Senate. All three of us are popular figures, and Sabé is known to be Padmé's best friend." He paused for a moment. "What about Dormé and the others?"

"I don't know." Padmé sighed. "I suppose they'll be dismissed. Maybe they can live lives of their own."

"Tell me the truth, Padmé." Ruwee, her father, now spoke. "Will you be safe?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. This is all just so confusing!" She sighed. "I just hope we all know the truth some day. Why Anakin and Obi-Wan…"

"Discredit the Jedi. Somehow. The Sith always find a way. Dooku and Sidious…"

"Dooku's behind this?"

"There's cameras everywhere, watching us." Anakin replied. "Though they'll copy the streams from Artoo and Esseph for evidence."

"Well, then, I suppose we all need to prepare for a wedding." Sola gave a slight smile. "This is the real thing, isn't it?"

"Well, if I'm to be believed to have led a Jedi astray, we may as well make sure it's done properly." Padmé sighed. "That and the fact that Anakin's too much of a gentleman otherwise."

Anakin raised a brow. "I don't think I've ever been called a gentleman before."

"Oh, but you are." Sola smiled. "Especially if you were able to resist those gowns Padmé wore up here."

"If I remember correctly that was _your_ suggestion, Sola." Padmé responded tartly. "You wanted to 'see what happens'."

Sola shrugged without guilt. "The fact that he's a Jedi changes nothing. The Sith are demanding that you marry – there's a reason for that. I very much doubt that Count Dooku is a matchmaker."

"Padmé's Force-sensitive." Anakin replied.

Padmé threw him a horrified look, but he continued.

"The Jedi rarely come out here, but Naboo's core makes it an unusual planet. There is a higher incidence of Force-gifts here than on any other planet, though fewer Jedi. Padmé's particularly strong. She would have been taken by the Jedi to become one had they sensed her. I cannot help but think that with my own sensitivity to the Force…"

"They want you to be brood-mares for a new generation of Sidious' servants." Obi-Wan murmured.

The Naberries looked horrified.

Nine-year-old Ryoo looked at her mother. "What's going on? What's the Sith? Is Aunt Padmé getting married?"

Sola looked at her daughter in shock, having forgotten their presence, and nodded. "Yes, but everyone else will believe it happened when she came here after the Clone Wars started. Do you remember?"

Ryoo nodded. "Good. Remember that, both of you. Aunt Padmé's life depends on it." She gestured to Anakin. "This will be your Uncle Anakin."

The girls eyed him with scrutiny, particularly the younger, seven-year-old Pooja. Finally they nodded, but Pooja looked at her mother.

"What's the Sith?"

Anakin answered. "The Sith are enemies of the Jedi. You know of Count Dooku, the Separatist leader?" The girls nodded. "He is a Sith. They use the Force to harm others. For some reason they are trying to make the galaxy believe Padmé and I have been married for nearly two and half years."

The girls nodded. "We won't tell anyone." Ryoo promised.

Pooja nodded. "You'll make a good uncle." She stated with the logic of a child. The adults stared at her. "He's a Jedi! Jedi are good, and Aunt Padmé deserves the best. The Hero With No Fear is the best Jedi there is!"

Anakin chuckled. "I think my former master may disagree with you."

The girls looked at Obi-Wan and Pooja's eyes widened even more.

"The Negotiator!"

Sola laughed. "Be careful, I think she may want to follow in her aunt's footsteps."

"If Aunt Padmé's getting married, can we be bridesmaids?" Ryoo asked.

Padmé nodded. "I need to get ready. Anakin, you can stay here with the others. Sabé brought a set of clean clothes for you. They're in the room you stayed in last time."

With that Padmé and the other women left.

Anakin sunk his head into his hands. "Great, if I remember the way around."

"Surely remembering the way around here is easier than some things." Obi-Wan smirked. "I seem to recall you having problems with the names of Queen Amidala's handmaidens."

"I was _fourteen_! I was a recently-freed slave! I was…"

"Infatuated with Padmé?"

"Shut up."

Ruwee smiled indulgently at the display. "May I assume that you will protect Padmé as you can?"

"With every breath in my body." Anakin told him resolutely, then sighed. "But the Sith make things difficult…"

"If you do what you can, I find no fault with you." Ruwee smiled.

Anakin smiled back. "Just don't believe everything you hear on the HoloNet, okay? We think there is a greater plan behind this. The Master Sith… He's got control of the Senate, we just don't know how much."

"Well then," Darred, Sola's husband, spoke up for the first time. "Maybe we should give you a few tips on dealing with Naberrie women."

XXXXX

When Padmé stepped out onto the terrace in front of the lake late that afternoon, Anakin felt his breath catch in his throat.

She was stunning. The long hair was loose down her back, with locks falling in front of her shoulders as well. The dress was white, with a fitted, embroidered bodice and light train to the loose, embroidered skirt. The veil was old-fashioned, fashioned entirely from lace, with a pearl-beaded band that kept it in place on her head and away from her face. It nearly reached her ankles. The japor snippet she had been given so many years ago hung on a long chain, resting between her breasts over the fabric.

Anakin had shortened his hair to correspond with its length of two years before. He wore fresh clothing and robes, also of his earlier style. Careful use of make-up had obscured the scar and left him looking barely twenty-five, rather than showing the stresses he had suffered by nearly twenty-eight.

The Holyman smiled and gestured for them to approach him. Obi-Wan stood behind Anakin, his own looks altered somewhat, while Sabé was dressed in a rich green, her hair the blonde-streaked brown she had worn as Ambassador to Chommell Minor, before her rape. Both were holding small boxes.

The Holyman smiled again as Anakin and Padmé grasped hands before him, love shining palpably in his eyes.

The Naberries stood on Padmé's side of the terrace, smiling, laughing, and, in Jobal's case, softly, happily crying.

The sun shone on the lake water casting a mystical appearance as it lowered in the sky.

Everyone ignored the droids recording the wedding except as recorders for private viewings.

"We are gathered here on this day, the twenty-first of Jhal of the Naboo year 2877 since human and Gungan co-habitation, to witness the joining of two individuals in the holiest and strongest of all forged bonds. That of love and marriage." The Holyman, Niran Canan, spoke. "Who has come to be joined in this most sacred of bonds? To leave their childhood homes and families to create a new one of their sharing?"

"I, Anakin Skywalker."

"Skywalker is not a name of Naboo, but we welcome all who seek peace and love. But Skywalker is the name of a beloved hero, he will never be denied entrance." Canan intoned. "You intend to take a wife of Naboo?"

"I do."

"And are you worthy?"

"Only if I am judged so by my beloved and her loved ones."

"Has Anakin Skywalker been judged worthy by the family of his beloved?"

Ruwee spoke. "He has. We trust him with out beloved daughter's heart and honour."

"Then Anakin Skywalker is worthy. Who is the woman who intends to take him as husband?"

"I, Padmé Amidala Naberrie."

"Naberrie is a loved name of Naboo, but Amidala is precious. You intend to take this man as your husband?"

"I do."

"Has Padmé Amidala Naberrie been found worthy by the family of her beloved?"

"She has. I speak for his family, as his former Master and friend. She can be trusted with his heart and honour." Obi-Wan answered, placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I'm sorry your mother couldn't be here."

Anakin gave a nod, then looked at the camera. "We'll send a recording. No one but us has reason to contact her."

Holyman Canan cleared his throat and continued. "Then Padmé Amidala Naberrie is worthy. Are you both prepared to enter the most sacred and unbreakable of bonds? To trust your hearts and souls to each other? To never keep secrets from one another? To love each other always?"

"We are."

"Then under the sun of Naboo and the gods' eyes I bless you in their name." Canan smiled. "Anakin Skywalker, are you willing to submit to this marriage by proof of a ring and the giving of vows?"

"I am." He turned to Obi-Wan who opened the box to display a slim, delicate ring of a silvery-gold colour, a single diamond as decoration. The Holyman spoke a few arcane words over the ring and motioned for Anakin to recite his own vows.

Naboo tradition held that vows should always be spoken from the heart, and therefore always original.

"Padmé, from the very moment you entered my life, you improved it. You were a catalyst for my freedom, a cure for my soul, a partner for my heart. You made me complete. And though I know it is against the Code and against the rules, to ignore my love for you would be a far greater crime against myself. When I look at you, I feel the Force screaming in my ears that to let you go would be to destroy myself and destroy you, and I cannot permit that. When we were sentenced to death, I knew duty could not stand in the way of love. You give me a reason to fight, a reason to protect the galaxy, other than that it is the right thing to do.

"I know that fighting this war and loving you are the same – they are _both_ the right thing to do. With this ring, I bind my heart to yours, my souls to yours, and my life to yours. Let my love never waver, my eyes never stray, my heart never betray me. With this ring I pledge myself to thee always. In light and darkness, in war and peace, in knowledge and ignorance, in passion and serenity, in chaos and harmony, in health and sickness, in wealthy and poverty, in love and honour, in life and death, I swear to be your husband, your friend and your companion. With this ring, I thee wed, in the name of the Force, love and the galaxy."

He slipped the ring onto Padmé's finger, surprised as he saw tears brimming in her eyes.

"And Padmé Amidala Naberrie, are you willing to submit to this marriage by proof of a ring and the giving of vows?"

"I am."

Again the Holyman blessed the ring, this a thicker ring, of the same indefinable metal.

"Anakin, when I first met you, we were teenagers and you were a boy, practising your flirting. But in that moment, you became one with my heart, because you made me feel special, you made me feel like the girl I always had to pretend I was not. You made a habit of saving my planet and my life, and that is something no words can thank you for.

"Although I know that our duties bind us to separation, I realised that when we were about to die, I didn't want to do so without having felt your love. Logic can argue out a relationship, but it cannot defeat love. Love, by definition, is illogical. Yet no power can stand in its way, not if we strive hard enough.

"We have our own arenas in which we fight for peace, but we are bound by the knowledge that we want to do the right thing. To defend the Republic, and to later reform it so that no war can break out again. The same principles that bind our beliefs, bind our love. I love you, I truly, deeply love you, and I don't want to live knowing that I gave up on the man who would have made me happy because of our duties. But equally, I don't want to ruin our lives. Secrecy and love until freedom reigns. But there will be no secrets from you, no lies to you.

"May my heart never stray from its boundaries. May my eyes never wander from you. May my love remain steady forever. With this ring I bind my heart to yours, my life to yours, my soul to yours. In sickness and health, in darkness and light, in strength and weakness, in poverty and wealth, in pain and comfort, in duty and love, in passion and serenity, in fire and ice, in war and peace, in life and death, I pledge myself to thee always as your wife, friend, companion and mother to our children. With this ring, I thee wed, in the name of the Force, love and the galaxy."

Padmé slipped the ring onto Anakin's ring finger.

By this point, Sola, Sabé and Jobal all had tears streaming down their smiling faces, Ruwee was beaming, and Obi-Wan grinning like a proud brother.

"Then in the eyes of the gods and the name of the Force, love and the galaxy, I bind thee together in sacred matrimony, and declare you husband and wife." He smiled, closing the ceremonial book. "You may kiss the bride."

Anakin and Padmé met in a soft, tender, loving kiss, their hands clasping together.

"I present Master and Milady Skywalker." The Holyman announced, to Anakin and Padmé's laughs.

Their witnesses crowded around them.

"Oh, those vows were beautiful." Sabé murmured, hugging Padmé. "I don't think the ceremony could have been better."

Her friend laughed. "Thank you. Don't go anywhere. Anakin and I need you for the certificate signing."

"You have to file one?"

"Yes, but we're keeping it quiet." Padmé responded. There were two reasons for that. One being that it would have been quiet anyway. The other being that it would be easier to make it seem that they married at the time claimed by the Holyman.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin. "You really do love her, don't you?"

"I'd die for her." Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan nodded. "That's all I needed to know." He gave a grin. "I might catch up with Sabé. I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Still got a crush on her?"

"I had nothing of the sort. I'm nine years her senior."

"Oh, yes, I forgot. It's _her_ with the crush."

"Are you determined for another of us to break our vows?"

"I'm not the first and I won't be the last." Anakin told him, then grinned childishly. "Besides, the Force told me to."

"I'm not sure the Council will see it that way."

"But it did…" Anakin frowned. "I could _see_ the connection, even ten years ago. We're meant to be."

Padmé turned from her family to hear the last comment and take his hand. "That we were. Obi-Wan, Sabé? We'll get the certificate signed now."

Their friends followed, they signed the certificate and the party settled down to a meal and some dancing in the villa's ground floor rooms.

XXXXX

Anakin swept Padmé into his arms, grinning as he carried her over the threshold to their room later that night. Padmé laughed as he did so, but made sure to shut the door behind them.

"Put me down, you silly Jedi." She ordered.

"As you wish, milady." Anakin replied, cheekily, placing her down on the bed, and kissing her swiftly before standing upright again.

The bride laughed and sat up, looking at her new husband.

With a slight sigh, she stood and stepped in front of the mirror.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

Padmé smiled. "Nothing. I just don't want to ruin my wedding clothes…"

Anakin chuckled, and delicately removed the veil from her head, placing it on a nearby mannequin.

"Of course, don't want clothes getting in the way." He smirked.

Padmé turned, shocked. "Anakin!"

"What? A Jedi is no purer than any other man, particularly if he has got the most beautiful woman in the galaxy as his wife." Anakin murmured, moving her hair from her neck and kissing the sift skin tenderly.

"Oh, Anakin." Padmé murmured, closing her eyes and melting under his gentle ministrations.

"Want me to help you?" Anakin murmured again.

Padmé gave a nod, and Anakin began unlacing the bodice of her dress. In moments, the dress pooled at her feet and she stepped out of it and hung it up. She turned to look at her husband, dressed only in her slip.

"You must be warm in all those clothes." She smirked slightly. "Let me help."

Anakin's robes had been discarded long before, but Padmé quickly peeled off the belt, obi, over-tunic and under-tunic, leaving him stood only in his trousers and boots. She noticed a leather cord around his neck, from which hung a metallic charm.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It was a gift from my Mom – from when I last saw her." Anakin replied. "For protection."

Padmé smiled. "I guess you need all the protection you can muster."

"Just as you need all the good fortune possible." Anakin teased back.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, their arms drawing each other close, so they could feel every curve, every bump, every scar on the other's body. Fire and ice raced through their veins, clashing, and the Force in her entirety sang as her son joined with another of her Chosen. Passion raced and soon they were on the bed, Anakin's boots lay discarded on the floor, and Padmé straddled her new husband, pinning his wrists above his head with her hands.

"I'm not sure this is the right way around." Anakin smirked as she broke the kiss.

"I like it." Padmé murmured, teasing his jaw with her tongue.

"Not sure I do." Anakin replied, rolling to get on top of her, now pinning her wrists with one hand as he ran the other up her body.

She shivered under his gentle but expert ministrations.

"Where – did you learn – to do this?" Padmé asked.

"There are certain sections of the Jedi Archives that were written almost entirely by hormonal teenage Padawans." Anakin responded. "Different cultures, different methods, different… tastes. I didn't want to disappoint my wife on our wedding night."

"Anakin, you could never disappoint me." Padmé murmured.

Anakin smiled almost shyly. "Good. I've never done this before…"

"Neither have I." Padmé responded. Anakin searched her eyes to see if she was lying, knowing what some of her missions as a Sith must have involved, but saw no deception. It was true. She had never made love to someone, or even got to the 'fucking' part – she had always avoided that, the Force commanding her to save herself for him.

"Then we'll learn together, my love." Anakin whispered into the crook of her neck, kissing up the skin once more. "We'll let the Force resonate with our love."

"You'll give Obi-Wan a headache." Padmé whispered.

"So? I've blocked off the bond… Don't want to even think of him _or_ the Jedi tonight. Tonight is about us."

"Indeed." Padmé spread her legs beneath him and wrapped them around his waist. "Make it about us."

Anakin grinned and Padmé felt her slip move up, even though his hands did not touch it.

"The Force is a wondrous thing." He murmured.

Padmé freed her wrists. "Definitely."

She lifted her arms for the slip to pull off fully and began to undo his trousers, shoving them down his legs. She was startled to see he wore nothing underneath, but impressed by what had been hidden.

Anakin gave her a lecherous grin before kissing her again, his hand cupping one of her breasts, then teasing it. She let out sharp, stuttered breaths and then moans as he sank his lips to one. Anakin's tongue teased her nipple, and he continued to do so, loving that he could make her make such noises.

Slowly, he pulled down her knickers, the final barrier between them. He looked down on her, wearing only the japor pendant and wedding ring that he had given her, realising she had never looked more attractive than she did now. He was startled, however, when she almost pounced on him, burying her hands in his hair as she kissed his lips thoroughly. He kissed her back, one hand sunk into her hair, the other on the bed, avoiding crushing her as he pushed her back onto the pillows.

"Take me, Anakin." Padmé murmured breathlessly. "Make me your wife. Let me scream into the Force that I am yours forever."

Anakin smiled slowly, and began kissing down her neck again. "All in good time, wife."

Padmé's breath hitched as she felt his tongue make circles on her pulse, on her neck, slowly as he made his way down her body. She moaned.

"Now!" She demanded imperiously.

"As my lady commands." Anakin responded and positioned himself gently.

But Padmé did not want gentle. She pushed herself down on him sharply, letting out a moan of pain and pleasure. Anakin watched as she got herself used to it and nodded at him.

"Please…" She begged.

Anakin nodded, and the pair were lost in ecstasy as they consummated their love.

It was as they lay together afterwards that Anakin 'noticed' a light in the corner.

"What the…? Esseph!"

"Yes?" The small spy-droid replied.

"Were you recording?"

"Yes, Master Anakin."

Anakin let out several swearwords. "Padmé, I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry, Anakin." Padmé giggled. "At least we have a permanent record."

Anakin shook his head. "If anyone catches her, or that video…"

"Don't worry, Ani. Esseph won't let anyone get her hands on it." Padmé assured him. "Put it under top level security, please, Esseph."

"Yes, Mistress Padmé."

"Come on, Anakin. Relax. We have lots to do tomorrow." Padmé murmured.

Esseph disappeared.

Anakin sighed. "Did we have to film it?"

"Oh yes." Padmé smirked. "Just think of all the women in the galaxy who will be _so_ jealous of me. Not only was I married to the Hero With No Fear, but he had the stamina of a god too!"

Anakin blushed.

Padmé laughed and kissed his temple. "Sleep, Anakin. We have much to do in the coming months."

She spooned against him and they both drifted off into the land of slumber.

XXXXX

A/N:

Long chapter this time – 24 and half pages in Word! Over 9000 words! I generally average between 5000 and 7000 for this story, so this is impressive.

I do hope you like it. I hope Anakin and Obi-Wan's acceptance of Padmé isn't too weird – but remember, they've got the Force 'screaming in their ears' as Anakin puts it. Although, to be honest, I kinda think Anakin was so frustrated by his feelings for Padmé by this point, he'd have done the hula naked on Tatooine if he could be with her (now there's an image!). I also hope Bana was dark enough – someone complained that Padmé wasn't very Sith-like (she's not a true Sith – she's far more into gentle manipulation, but you might like to read _First Blood_, whoever you were.).

Also posting up another DQaWK one-shot: _Last Failure_. Taken in terms of Bana serving Sidious, the title is fairly self-explanatory. Again, written in response to a reviewer who commented – rightly – that Sidious was a bit too nice to Bana. This one-shot explains why she never fails her duties, resulting in his 'being nice'.

Next few chapters are kinda choppy, lots of smaller scenes, but that's the nature of this story.

Please, read and review!

Lol, Tanydwr


	10. Chapter 9: Grief

Sorry it's been so long – essays and getting home for Easter, and general forgetfulness. It's wonderful to see my family again – after two whole months! So I was a little distracted.

I hope this offering is adequate. The next few chapters are going to be a similar style – lots of different, shorter scenes, with dates to avoid confusion. Otherwise it would just be too much to write!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 9: Grief**

'_It is light grief that can take counsel.__'_ – Anonymous

XXXXX

_First month, 19 BBY, two days later, Coruscant:_

"…Senators, if we fight the Separatists with savagery and brutality, all they can offer us is the same! The Outer Rim Sieges continue, and the Jedi are being pressed thinly. So many have died in defence of this Republic, what thanks do we give them if we give the Confederacy the moral right to attack with further cruelty? These measures go too far.

"Negotiation can still occur. I beg of you, call together the leaders, seek a peaceful solution to this war before the entire galaxy is destroyed! We cannot go on fighting an enemy that knows our every move. Please, my fellow delegates, protect your homes and the Republic, do not give in to this cruel alternative." Senator Padmé Amidala declared passionately from her pod in the Senate building. In the corner of her eye, she saw an aide whisper in Palpatine's ear. She continued. "In light of these cold feelings, I feel that this body has lost its empathy. We must remember the people we serve! How will they feel, with an offer of deadly force to be used? Would they trust our representatives not to use it falsely?

"Senators, please –"

"Senator Amidala." Palpatine spoke. "I'm sorry, but I have just received a piece of dreadful news. May I?"

"My apologies, Chancellor." Padmé responded, her voice cool.

"I have receive word on the recent attack on Bomis Kori IV. General Dassyne has been defeated by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Knight Anakin Skywalker." Palpatine announced. The Senate gave a cheer, but Palpatine put out a hand to quieten them. "However, I have grave news. Despite their win… The transport Skywalker and Kenobi were using exploded from unknown causes. Our two most successful and dedicated Jedi… are dead."

Padmé went pale. "No…" She murmured, swaying.

Bail Organa, sharing the pod, stood and walked to her side quickly. "Padmé, are you alright?"

"It's not true." She declared, just loud enough for the microphone to pick up and the Senate to hear. "It can't be true!"

"I'm afraid it is, Senator Amidala." Palpatine responded. "I know you –"

He stopped as Padmé collapsed, and there was a flurry of activity in the pod.

"Padmé!" Bail cried, catching her.

Sabé stepped forward, but everyone could tell that she was biting back tears. "Senator Amidala is feeling unwell, we take our leave from today's debate."

"Very well, Lady Kaltiere." Palpatine nodded. "Please convey our sorrows to her. We know she – and yourself – were friends of the Jedi in question."

Sabé nodded sharply. "Thank you, Chancellor."

The pod returned to the wall and Padmé was carried out on a stretcher, whilst Bail watched the growing horror in the Senate at the loss of two of their favoured heroes.

XXXXX

It was a few hours since Padmé had 'fainted' in the Senate building and been taken to her apartment in a nearby building. She had now passed 'denial' and was well into the 'anger' stage of grieving.

SMASH!

"WHY?!" Padmé raged. "WHY DID HE DIE?"

"Milady, please…" Dormé began.

"HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME?"

Another ornament shattered against the marble mantelpiece.

"HE LIED! HE PROMISED!" She began sobbing. "He promised…"

Sabé took her friend in her arms. "They both did. They swore they'd be careful…"

"It's not fair!" Padmé cried bitterly. "I loved him! How could he leave me alone like this?"

"Hush, Padmé. Think about the good things you had." Dormé murmured.

Padmé looked at her with rage. She sensed the presence of several Senators coming to check on her concerned, and knew that this was the opportunity she needed to begin the rumours. Not all of the Senators were as discreet as Bail Organa and Mon Mothma.

"THE GOOD THINGS? THE GOOD THINGS?" Padmé shrieked, flinging another priceless figurine at the wall. "YOU STILL _HAVE_ YOUR HUSBAND, DORMÉ! I DO NOT!"

One of her other handmaidens, Ellé, who had long suspected the relationship between her mistress and the handsome Jedi, came to the door. "Milady, there are several Senators asking after you. Should I send them away?"

Padmé looked at her in shock. Her hair was a mess, falling from its style, her make-up mussed from crying, her eyes red, her skin pale and blotchy. But she had a role to play.

"No, no. Give me a few moments." Padmé took in a deep breath. "Dormé, I'm sorry… help me?"

"Of course, milady."

Padmé looked at her best friend. "Sabé, get some rest. I know you are grieving all over again."

In five minutes, Padmé's hair had been tamed into curls, she had put on a fresh, private gown, and her face was clean and fresh. She entered her main living chamber to speak to the Senators calmly.

They stood as she entered.

"Please, my friends, sit." Padmé gestured.

Bail walked up to her. "Are you alright, Padmé? It must have been a shock…"

Padmé nodded. "They were both good friends of mine… I'm afraid I had not been feeling well. The shock caused me to collapse. I am feeling somewhat better now."

"Are you sure, Senator Amidala?" Mon Mothma asked. "Losing someone you care for…"

"Grief is…" Padmé's calm façade wavered as she gulped in several breaths. "Grief is something we all experience. I just wish I did not have to grieve for Anakin. And Obi-Wan of course. This is war and…" Several more breaths. "It takes someone we love from all of us." She gave a sigh. "I just wish it was all over. If the Republic had just _listened_ to Separatists…"

"We would be having peace." Bail finished for her.

The elderly Fang Zar, the Sern Prime Senator, with a fondness for the young woman, looked at her carefully. "Are you sure you are all right, my dear? Grief cannot be easily swallowed. Perhaps the Senate will allow you time away –"

"I cannot afford time away." Padmé half-snapped. "I'm sorry. I just… I have to keep on working. To stop what happened to Anakin from…"

"Being in vain." Giddean Danu, the dark-skinned Kuati Senator, nodded. "I understand. May we ask for your help?"

"What is it?"

"A petition." Mon Mothma explained. "We ask that the Chancellor give up his emergency powers and declare a cease-fire to begin negotiations –"

"I'm in." Padmé replied instantly. "I want this war to end. Soon. So no one else has to lose a hu – loved one."

A little idle chatter, and the senators left, one by one. Bail Organa was the last.

"Anakin was not just a friend, was he, Padmé?" Bail asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You nearly said husband, Padmé. Earlier. 'So no one else has to lose a _husband_.' That's what you meant to say, isn't it?"

Padmé looked down. "Please, Bail. Don't tell anyone. Anakin… He's a hero. If the Jedi discover he broke the Code, how much we love each other won't matter! They'll take him away!"

"Take who away, Padmé?"

"Nothing. Bail, I _can't_ tell you."

"Very well. But you can trust me, Padmé. You do, don't you?"

"Bail, you are almost a brother to me. I do trust you." She gave a half-hearted smile. "Give my regards to Breha, will you? And tell her you love her? There can never be too many times to say that to someone." Padmé looked wistfully out of the window.

"I will. Be safe, Padmé."

"I will be."

XXXXX

The rumours started shortly afterwards.

There were many romantic views – that Padmé had an unrequited love for Anakin Skywalker (strangely, it was never Obi-Wan), that she had denied her love to avoid ruining his path as a Jedi, to protect them both from danger. Others said she had loved both like brothers. Some of the crueller tabloids and Senators commented that she was disappointed at losing two such powerful allies.

Padmé Amidala changed. She had changed her style before the start of the Outer Rim Sieges, but now she was always in Naboo mourning colours of black, lavender and grey. She fought more powerfully for the end of the war, for the restoration of peace and protection of the Republic. She became passionate, almost fanatical.

And screams, wails and sobs were frequently heard from her rooms.

She was not the only one. Sabé Kaltiere, who had visibly receded after Obi-Wan's earlier declaration of death, was returning to that state. She wore muted, dark colours, in mourning. Her hair remained an almost-black dark brown.

Amidala's handmaidens followed suite, unsurprisingly, since Naboo itself was in mourning for two of its greatest heroes – both men had remained popular after their first protection against the Trade Federation, and then from the biological weapon, swamp gas. Queen Jamillia had recently been replaced, losing all faith in the Republic, with Apailana taking her place. A young woman who had been reared on tales of Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Queen Amidala's bravery, she mourned herself, despite never having the opportunity to meet two of the three.

But Senators still regarded the intense mourning of Padmé Amidala and Sabé Kaltiere with deep suspicion.

Whispers came that they grieved like widows.

XXXXX

_End of First month, 19 BBY, a few days after the announcement:_

Anakin and Obi-Wan had arrived for the fabrication of the footage needed in Coruscant. Nothing was needed by the Jedi Temple, fortunately, and Padmé's apartment was little distance from the Senate Building.

They needed further 'proof'.

The first came as they arrived.

In an innocuous ship that was not filmed, it showed Anakin greeting Padmé enthusiastically on the lips, supposedly after one of his earlier exploits, owing to his haircut and the 'lack' of scar.

He swung her around, hugging her fervently. "Oh, Ani, I missed you so much."

Anakin nodded. "And I too, Angel. Life without you… It is unbearable."

Padmé kissed him again. "But you're back now. The war…"

He pressed a finger to her lips. "No 'shop-talk' now, Padmé. I just want to bask in you." He gave a cheeky smile. "May I visit you later?"

"Since when does my husband need to request a visit?" Padmé asked, mock-shocked, then continued teasingly. "You don't normally ask…"

"'Tis only polite, of course, milady." Anakin responded. "I wouldn't dream of intruding on you when you are… indisposed."

"Really? Pity."

"Padmé!" Anakin laughed, shocked, hugging her again.

There were sounds of someone approaching and Anakin ducked her into an alcove.

"I wish we didn't have to hide." He murmured. "Even seeing my _wife_ is against the rules."

"Well, until the Jedi change their opinions… we can only hope for the future." Padmé sighed. "You have to report in, don't you?"

He nodded. "Obi-Wan's holding them off, said I had an errand. I'll see you tonight if I can."

"I'll be waiting."

Anakin grinned lecherously and gave her a toe-curling kiss. "I know."

He walked away, and the filming stopped. No sooner had it been signalled than Padmé disappeared to a Senate meeting and Anakin was taken back into hiding to await his true welcome with his wife.

XXXXX

After acting the difficult part of grieving wife and fierce politician, Padmé was relieved when she was able to return to her apartment and sink into the welcome embrace of her husband. She kissed him deeply, and sighed happily.

"Relieved?" Anakin asked.

"Very." She sighed, this time frustrated. "After all this time, I never thought acting like this would be so hard!"

"This is the first time your three 'lives' have truly coincided." Anakin observed. "From what you said, you were able to separate Amidala and Bana from each other, and both from Padmé. This – this encompasses all three aspects of your personality, Senator, Sith and the true woman beneath the masks."

Padmé looked at him consideringly. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

"I didn't think it was my brain." Anakin smirked.

"No. But you always seem to say the right thing to make me feel better." Padmé murmured.

"So, how long are Obi-Wan and I here for?" Anakin asked.

"I'm not sure. However long it takes for the filming to be done." Padmé replied.

Anakin pulled away from her. "Exactly _what _is going to happen? I mean, what's our timetable?"

"In approximately two months – give or take – Sabé and I will be killed in a 'speeder accident'. I will be revealed as having been four and half months to five months pregnant. Sabé and I will be buried on Naboo. There will be investigations into our deaths, and a leak a month later will reveal you as the father of my child. The tape of our wedding will be revealed from my belongings. We will be painted as star-crossed lovers, romantic figures, torn apart by a brutal war. Rumours will circulate about our deaths – that two such violent deaths cannot be coincidence. Slowly, the Jedi will be subtly implicated – the impossibility of whatever caused our crash means that a Force-sensitive must have done it. In the Ninth or Tenth month, Palpatine will take over, having orchestrated some kind of trigger – probably his kidnapping. The Jedi will discover he is a Sith, attempt to arrest him, and he will accuse the Jedi of an assassination attempt to take over the Republic. He will execute Order 66, having all clones kill the Jedi they are serving with and orchestrate an attack on the Temple. He will probably use Dooku for the last – he cannot risk any of us appearing as traitors to the Jedi or the Republic. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Padmé Amidala must be dead heroes whose name he uses, not their images."

"And during that time, where will we be?"

"On my Dathomiri estate. I will be 'training' you in the Dark Side and the necessary techniques you will need to serve as my acolytes. We cannot be seen, and the Sith cannot be detected by anyone, only Dooku and Sidious must appear to be the Sith. He will have me – or possibly you or Obi-Wan – dispose of Dooku when the time comes. He cannot appear to side with the Separatists."

"He'll slaughter the leaders." Anakin realised.

"The death of General Grievous will be the signal for the end of the war to the Jedi." Padmé stated. "We wait for that before making our own moves."

"Inspiring visions…"

"And giving a coded warning."

"Yoda will need to be contacted." Anakin reasoned. "He will stay to attack Sidious, but he cannot win. However, he will survive. But he will protect the Younglings with everything at his disposal, and it is they who must survive."

Padmé nodded.

There was a pause, and then a scream from another room.

Anakin and Padmé stared at each other.

Anakin shook his head. "I don't want to know."

XXXXX

The days passed with filming around Padmé and Sabé's Senate appearances and meetings. In particular, Padmé met with Senators Organa and Mothma to discuss the preparation of their petition. She stolidly ignored the rumours about her outburst in the Senate where "the famed Amidala mask had slipped" as the HoloNet reported it.

The keener-eyed reporters and politicians observed the loose or enveloping clothing she began to wear, though there was no noticeable change. However, now approaching three and half months 'pregnant', Padmé was carefully appearing to change physically. The weight that had appeared to be lost after Anakin's 'death' reappeared with a little more. She looked healthier, though make-up hid dark bags beneath her eyes.

More than once, Senator Amidala was approached crying, only to wipe her eyes and change mood dramatically.

There were films of Anakin and Padmé's lovemaking, the 'private photos' that newly-married couples would sometimes take that would make any pornographer proud, conversations about the future, stealthy goodbyes and hellos to and from Anakin's missions.

They were doing the films in a 'chronological' order, so as not to get confused, often using existing footages from Padmé's security cameras and microphones to help and superimpose over. The last few were not yet done.

XXXXX

_End of Second month, 19 BBY:_

"You'll be leaving soon." Padmé informed Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"What?"

"Sabé and I 'die' in two weeks. You both need to be away from here by then. Meaning…"

"We need to do the 'I'm pregnant' scene." Anakin smirked at his wife. "Of course, _I'm_ not, you are."

Padmé looked at her waist, which held a false-pregnancy beneath the beaded black dress. She sighed. "I know. Soon. I'd tell you just before you go to the Outer Rim…"

Anakin nodded. "As I am?"

Padmé nodded. "To make it appear that there were other things on your mind whilst you were there, perhaps. Or to make it dramatic."

"And in sight of a well-placed Jedi spy-droid?"

"Of course."

"Very well then. When?"

"Tomorrow. I'm not needed in the Senate, and I've no meetings."

Anakin nodded, and kissed her temple. "Well, for now, I want to explore _exactly_ how you ended up in this state of things."

Padmé laughed, as Obi-Wan gave a disgusted glare at their flirting.

XXXXX

Anakin was walking to his starfighter when Padmé approached in the shadows.

His eyes widened, and he signalled to Obi-Wan that he would just be a moment.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin asked. "If someone sees…"

Padmé shook her head. "I only found out this morning. I thought it was just stress…"

Anakin looked worried, and they both ignored the Jedi spy-droid that focussed on them. "Padmé, what's wrong?"

"Ani… I'm so worried. If anyone finds out…"

"What is it?"

"Ani… I'm pregnant."

Anakin stared at her for a moment, processing what she had said for the camera, his face blank, before he showed a brilliant smile. "Really? Padmé, that's… that's wonderful!"

"What if someone finds out? The Queen is unlikely to let me continue serving in the Senate, and if anyone thinks you're the father…"

"Hush. This is a happy moment. How far along are you?"

"About two months." Padmé smiled shyly.

Anakin placed a hand on the flat stomach and reached out his senses as he would have done, and his eyes snapped open in shock. Padmé _was_ a month pregnant. With twins.

"I can feel him." Anakin murmured, his eyes serious. "He'll be quite the little Jedi when he grows up. I guess I'm going to have to hope he'll protect his mommy while I'm away."

"Ani… Be careful."

He smiled and nodded, hugging her tightly. "I will. I promise, Padmé. I promise I will be back to be here for you and the baby. I love you." He kissed her deeply.

"I love you too." Padmé replied, fingering his scar and his hair. "Stay safe."

Anakin kissed her softly, letting his hand drift over one of the buns she wore on the sides of her head. "You too. Our little one needs to be as safe as his mommy. And get Sabé to get some pictures. I want to see you in pictures if nothing else."

Padmé laughed. "I will. I'll make a diary, if you like."

"No, just the pictures." He sighed, hugging her again. "I'm going to miss you."

"As will I, so go. The sooner you defeat the Separatists, the sooner you can come back."

"Is this the politician speaking?" Anakin mocked.

"No, it's your wife." Tears entered her eyes. "Oh, be careful, Ani!"

"I will. Love you. Goodbye."

He turned, unable to handle the goodbye any more. Padmé followed to the corner of the alcove. "Me too! Goodbye!" She risked.

Anakin turned back and smiled, then walked with a spring in his step.

Padmé knew that the recorded contact between Anakin and Obi-Wan would include, "Obi-Wan, I'm going to be a father!"

But as they headed back to the apartment, as their real selves, she noticed Anakin looking pensive.

"Ani, what is it?" The Senator asked, worried.

"When I stretched out my senses… In the acting…" He began and sighed.

"Ani…"

"I sensed something, Padmé." He placed a hand on her stomach. She looked down at the hand and back at him.

"No, I-I can't be…"

"You are. Search your feelings, Padmé. You know it's true."

Padmé did so, and then felt the two tiny life-forces – and two powerful Force-signatures – within her womb.

"About a month along." She murmured. "Oh, gods, Ani, what am I going to do?"

"You'll stay away from the capital. Two weeks, and you'll be out of Sidious' sight. Padmé, he can't know. He'll hurt them."

Padmé nodded, agreeing. "I can hide them for the next few weeks. On Dathomir, he won't be able to sense them. I just hope I deliver before the time comes."

"For the Purge?" Anakin spat out the last word.

"Yes. Oh, Ani!" She burst into tears.

"We'll get through this, Angel. I promise. Even if our children never get to know their parents, we'll get through this."

XXXXX

_Middle of Third month, 19 BBY:_

Anakin and Obi-Wan had left two weeks before, much to the disappointment of the women. The rumours about Padmé were growing now, particularly as she was beginning to truly appear 'pregnant'. Her real pregnancy was kept secret between herself, Anakin, Sabé and Obi-Wan. Dormé and Typho would not be informed until it was safe for them to be, if ever, and away from the Chancellor's probing mind.

And now it was time for the finest performance of their lives.

It was before another meeting for the preparation of the Petition of the Two Thousand. Dormé was speaking to the senators, while Padmé struggled to dress over the false pregnancy.

"Ugh." She sighed. "I can't wait for normal clothes again."

Sabé laughed. "But you look well, milady."

"Sabé, I haven't looked well since the last day I saw Anakin. Since I saw him, and told him I loved him. And then…" Tears welled in her eyes, then fury sparked again. "He swore he'd come back! He promised, Sabé! And now I have do this ALONE! How can I? What if he's like Anakin?" She sobbed.

"Milady, please, you have guests. If they hear…"

"Sabé, how can you be so calm? You loved Obi-Wan, it was obvious to anyone who looked at the two of you. After what that _thing_ did to you, it's a wonder you trusted any man ever again!"

"If there's a man I can trust not to hurt me, Padmé, it's a Jedi."

"Physically maybe. But when they die in battle…" She drew in a shuddering breath to calm herself. "Fasten the laces, please." She requested, and Sabé drew the dress together at the back. "Why? Why did he have to die?"

"Padmé, the Senators…"

"It's nothing they haven't thought or heard of! I _fainted_, Sabé. But the news… my condition… Wouldn't you faint if you heard your husband was dead?"

Only Bail Organa and Mon Mothma heard that last phrase and exchanged significant looks. They would not betray Padmé. But at least both – not just Bail – now knew exactly what had happened.

"Keeping it a secret was hard, but it was worth it… for love. Anakin… I loved him so much, Sabé. I _still_ love him. No one… no one can replace him. My son…"

"Will know his father was a hero. That the man who would have been his godsfather was a hero. That his parents' love defied rules and regulations that tried to destroy it. Padmé, your love broke every rule there was, but it remained strong. You remained strong."

Padmé gave a half-hearted laugh. "Sabé, the Force itself declared our love. The Jedi have fought so long against 'unhealthy attachment' that they fail to remember that love is what their entire order is based on. They may have forsworn it, but for Anakin, love was something he could not stop feeling. It was the reason he was such a good Jedi."

"It's time, milady." Sabé motioned to the door.

Padmé gulped in a breath. "I always choose the most inconvenient times to break down." She straightened her dress and fastened an enveloping cloak over her shoulder to conceal her pregnancy. "Very well then."

She stepped out into her main living room, and smiled as the Senators fell silent.

"I'm sorry about the wait, I was having a little trouble." She acted perfectly. None would suspect the truth had they not heard it before. "Good afternoon. Senator Mothma, if you would care to begin?"

XXXXX

Padmé was about to walk out of her apartment when Typho caught her.

"Milady? Where are you going?"

Padmé gave a rueful smile, placing a hand on her hidden stomach. "I thought I'd go shopping."

Typho melted. "It's not safe, milady…"

"I'll take Sabé with me. She'll want to come, I think." Padmé sighed.

Typho nodded, and called Sabé, who appeared a few moments later.

"I can't believe you were going to go baby-shopping without me!" She scolded.

Padmé shook her head, sighing.

The women spent the afternoon shopping in preparation for the children. Most were ordered to be sent to her parents' residence, where they would be able to pick them up, since Padmé had already drafted 'resignation letters' to be 'discovered' on her computer when her death was investigated.

They didn't want to waste _all_ the money they had spent, after all.

"Ready?" Padmé whispered on the way out to their speeder.

Sabé nodded, looking nervous.

Several random camera droids that patrolled the city looking for news-stories (journalists), spies (military), criminals (police), or blackmail (politicians) had been placed strategically to capture the unfolding events. One captured the women leaving a group of shops dedicated to new mothers and families, of varying cultures. The next captured footage of them driving along the air-route towards their apartment. And the next…

The speeder swerved unexpectedly, and Padmé struggled with the controls.

"What's happening?"

"It's not responding!" Padmé shrieked back.

The speeder dipped, heading down towards the ground.

"Help!"

And it hit the windows of an office building, a burning conflagration.

Extinguishers were out immediately, and specially placed workers were on the scene.

Sabé Kaltiere was pronounced dead from the impact. Padmé Amidala was coughing up blood, an eerily serene smile on her face as she was lifted from the wreckage and placed on the ground. One hand went to her protruding belly. She sighed.

"Anakin…" She murmured, and her eyes closed.

Moments later, Padmé Amidala was declared dead.

And a few hours after that, so was her unborn child.

XXXXX

_Three days later:_

The funeral held on Naboo by the new queen, Apailana, had not been matched for a hundred years. Thousands of mourners turned up to mourn the former Queen and beloved Senator of Naboo, Padmé Amidala Naberrie, and her faithful friend, decoy and assistant, Sabé Kaltiere. By this point the entire galaxy knew that she was pregnant. Having died on Coruscant in suspicious circumstances, the coroner had confirmed her death from 'internal bleeding and smoke inhalation', also revealing that the impact had killed the five-month foetus that never had a chance to live. The father was still unidentified.

However, the japor snippet was within her hands, and with it, a hidden wedding ring. The ring was placed on her finger. Most of the galaxy, and all of Naboo, knew that Senator Amidala had been secretly married, though her family refused to reveal to whom, in honour of their daughter and son-in-law.

And within the caskets, Padmé and Sabé slept peacefully, the use of the Force making them appear as cold and motionless as death itself.

XXXXX

_The Jedi Temple:_

"A sad day, this is." Yoda sighed, shaking his head. "Three young lives, cut off. Two women, in the prime of life they were, and dedicated to the renewal of the Republic."

"Three lives, Master Yoda?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked, confused.

"Pregnant, Senator Amidala was." Yoda murmured. "Odd, that sense it, we could not."

"The child?"

"Died with his mother." Mace Windu sighed. "It is a great loss to the Republic."

"Too great a loss. Masters, something is wrong here." Kin Deslad shook his head. He had been appointed to the Council when Obi-Wan Kenobi had been killed, and still felt unworthy, but could not stay silent. "How did their speeder lose control like that? And this, with the deaths of Master Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker two months ago? It doesn't feel right, Masters."

Mace Windu nodded. "I agree. There is something more at work here."

"The Sith." Yoda murmured. "Clouded, our vision is. Impossible to find, the truth is."

"And now?" Adi Gallia asked.

"Now, we must wait. Something is linking these deaths." Mace Windu murmured.

"Amidala's child…" Deslad's eyes widened.

"What?"

"Do you remember when Anakin's death was announced in the Senate? Senator Amidala had been speaking when the announcement was made, and she…"

"Fainted." Ki-Adi-Mundi murmured. "Do you believe…?"

"It is possible." Kin Deslad sighed. "They have been close friends since he protected her last time, and there are many rumours in the Senate."

"I sense a plot. Something more than a relationship, if a relationship there was." Mace suggested.

"Married, Padmé Amidala was." Yoda considered. "Possible, it is, that it was to a Jedi. Secret, it would explain."

"But who…"

"Anakin." Deslad sighed. He was closer to Kenobi's age, but both men had been his friends. "Nayan always used to tease Anakin about her. He got really bad about it, until the last few years…"

"Kelsrin?"

"He was Anakin's best friend, other than Master Kenobi. But I doubt he'd have told him. They always tended to disagree on philosophical issues and interpretations of the Jedi Code."

"Strange, this mystery is." Yoda observed, closing his eyes and opening them again. "But resolved, it must be. Survival depends on it."

XXXXX

A/N:

So, what do you think? As always please review! And remember that plans are fluid things – not all that is planned at this moment will form as they anticipate. (Padmé doesn't have full knowledge of Palpatine's plans yet.)

Lol, Tanydwr


	11. Chapter 10: Preparation

Hello! Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. Essays and forgetfulness and real life – not to mention inspirations for other things that were bursting to get out – left me with little time to proof-read and remember to post it. However, there's only two chapters left (plus a possible 'trailer' for the next fic) before this is finished, and I'll try to remember to get the next one up over the exam period, though I can't promise.

Over seven thousand words for this chapter! Nice and long. It is a little bit bitty though, I hope that's not too much of a problem. 'Dates' are given, so I hope that helps.

**Chapter 10: Preparation**

'_In preparing for battle I have always found that plans are useless, but planning is indispensable.'_ – Dwight D. Eisenhower (1890 - 1969)

XXXXX

_Mid-Fourth month, 19 BBY, Coruscant:_

Across the galaxy, millions of citizens of both Republic and Separatist space watched their holoprojectors avidly as they witnessed a turning point in history, though few yet understood that.

"…_revealed that the beautiful Senator Padmé Amidala was secretly married. However, we can now exclusively reveal the identity of her husband and the father of her unborn son. The well-known and handsome Hero With No Fear, Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker._

"_New evidence has shown that they married shortly after the beginning of the Clone War, when Jedi Skywalker escorted her home. He had been assigned to her protection just a few weeks before, and Skywalker is known to have spent several days with her on Naboo, 'protecting' her. It is clear that a whirlwind romance followed, heightened by their deadly encounter on Geonosis – did they admit their love fearing they were both about to die?_

"_This new information certainly explains the Senator's surprising reaction to the news of his death in the Senate a few months ago. A pregnant wife hearing her husband had died in so impersonal a setting? It is a miracle she didn't lose her child. And yet, her plight is one more call for the end of the Clone Wars. How many others will lose those they love?_

"_However, there is something else at work here. Senator Amidala and Jedi Skywalker's marriage and romance are – were – forbidden by the Jedi Code. Forced to meet in secret, hiding behind a lie, a façade of only friendship, it is a wonder they survived the strain placed on them. Clearly, their love is one that forbore all obstacles, including the Jedi Code. And yet Skywalker has never been lax in performing his duties as a Jedi. Further evidence indicates that Skywalker's former master, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, was aware of the marriage, even witnessing the wedding. Furthermore, there has been a suggestion of his having an illicit relationship with the former Queen's decoy and handmaiden, who became her Senatorial assistant, Sabé Kaltiere. The film evidence currently being processed certainly shows a great deal of 'friendship'. The team investigating the Senator's death has joined that investigating Skywalker and Kenobi's deaths._

"_After all, it cannot be coincidence that a husband and wife – especially ones with such a forbidden, secret romance – have been killed in seemingly tragic accidents barely months apart?"_

XXXXX

_Dathomir:_

Padmé watched the holoproj with a smirk and turned to her husband.

"So now the entire galaxy knows about us. How do you feel, 'well-known and handsome Hero With No Fear'?" Padmé teased.

"Strangely blasé." Anakin replied, hugging the woman close to him. "It doesn't really affect us anymore. That _is_ quite disturbing."

"They're making their aspersions already." Obi-Wan observed. "Just a hint – that it can't be coincidence and that the relationship goes against the Jedi Code. Of course, he's been indoctrinating people in the Jedi Code and our heroism for the last thirteen years."

Anakin nodded in agreement. "Ever since Naboo. Of course he's probably planned half of it anyway."

"The only thing he didn't plan on was our landing on Tatooine." Padmé observed. "And he found a way to use that to his advantage as well."

Anakin nodded. "Kind of scary, how's he's planned everything for the galaxy."

Padmé snorted. "He's planned every facet he's been able to of my life since I was born. I'm just lucky he wasn't able to start training me until I was five. I'd had enough of my parents' influence that I wouldn't just bow to him and his views. He knows that, and he's worked around them as best he can." She smirked. "Of course, he wasn't entirely successful."

"I was under the impression you were going to train them." Sabé commented acidly, gesturing to the Jedi.

Padmé stuck her tongue out at her friend. "All in good time. All in good time."

XXXXXX

_Coruscant, Jedi Temple:_

"Blind we have been, if see their love, we could not." Yoda stated, shaking his head. "And sense her child's father…"

"Senator Amidala has always had a powerful presence in the Force and with Naboo's history of Force-abilities it is not unlikely that she was able to unconsciously shield her child from detection." Adi Gallia suggested. "I am surprised that Master Kenobi did not stop Anakin, though."

"Anakin was a knight and his friend." Mace shook his head. "Many of us have been faithful to former-Padawans when we should have reported to the Council." He thought of Anakin's advice when he lost Depa Bilaba. And of Anakin's words. His eyes widened. "And Anakin…"

"Know something, you do?" Yoda enquired.

"After Depa… shattered. He spoke to me. About balancing the Force. About the Jedi."

"And?" Adi asked.

"He said that the Jedi needed to change, to understand why the war was destroying so many of us. I think perhaps he found something to hold onto. Something to stop himself from shattering."

"His attachment to Senator Amidala."

"His love for her."

The Council stared at Kin Deslad.

"Love, you believe?" Yoda asked.

Kin nodded. "Anakin is not the type to just become attached, through desire or lust. He fell in love with her. That's why he married her."

Yoda nodded. "More questions than answers, this news has brought."

XXXXX

_The Senate Building:_

Those still designing the Petition, and collecting signatures, met with unease.

"It is no wonder she was so badly affected." Giddeon Danu sighed. "To lose the father of her child, as well as her husband…"

Fang Zar nodded in agreement. "We may take heart in the fact that he loved and married her. He was an honourable man, as well as a Jedi. He allowed his heart and principles virtue over his vow to the Jedi."

Mon Mothma nodded. "I agree, but I don't like the underlying implications given here. There is a hint of a conspiracy, and I have a feeling that now that there is one proof, we suddenly will come across many more. I would hate for any to paint either of them in a poor light."

"All four were well-known, two Jedi heroes, Sabé admired for her work with Padmé, the famous Naboo queen and senator. The masses will want to know what happened. They will speak of a conspiracy. That someone planned these deaths." Bail stated. "I hate to think who they might blame."

The meeting grew silent as they considered the danger others may be in.

XXXXX

_End of Fourth Month 19 BBY, Jedi Temple:_

Jedi watched in shock, horror and amazement as they witnessed one of Anakin and Padmé's early conversations on Naboo when he protected her.

The HoloNet had found this footage in Padmé's home.

"_She's wonderful." Padmé smiled, looking at the distant camera then turning back to Anakin._

The Jedi couldn't help but wonder at her choice of outfit, which seemed decent from the front, but incredibly revealing from behind. That bare skin screamed 'seduction'.

"_She was the first of a range of spy-droids I built for the temple." Anakin smiled back. There was a hint of pride in his voice. "I was allowed to keep her, because I made her, but handed over the design schematics. The Council were impressed. However, I was placed under mandate to keep her away from Nayan at all times."_

_  
"Nayan?"_

"_A friend of mine at the Temple. He passed his Trials last year." Anakin smiled. "He had a habit of 'borrowing' Esseph to 'protect' the female Padawans' and knights' changing rooms."_

There was some uproar as several of the young female knights and older Padawans turned to face a blushing Nayan, who attempted to stammer his apologies.

"_He what?"_

Several of the women smirked at Padmé's shocked reaction, and then felt equally shocked by Anakin's bald comment.

"_He was perving on them."_

"_I thought Jedi were above that."_

_Anakin gave a slightly cruel laugh. "They prefer celibacy, but as long as you don't form attachments or choose a fellow Jedi, you're perfectly allowed to enjoy pursuits of the flesh. Slap a few credits on the table and they still don't care."_

Many of the Jedi looked as shocked as Padmé by this view of Jedi 'non-attachment'. Others wondered where Anakin had gained that view.

"_Anakin, surely they don't…"_

"_Maybe I'm being harsh, but I was brought up in slavery, by a loving mother. For a long time I thought I was the result of someone doing that to my mother, and I vowed never to do that to someone else. I know now that I never actually had a father, but… I was always taught that you should think of lovemaking, not just sex. That you should be in a loving relationship…"_

"_That's how it should be. For humans, at least…" Padmé pointed out the politically correct terms._

"_Some in the Order are permitted marriage, but few. Even then, they are told not to become attached." Anakin sighed. "Sometimes it seems backwards. Surely we should be encouraging compassion and love, not… wasting our own on one-night stands and grateful rescuees."_

"_The Jedi cannot be that bad, Anakin."_

_He shook his head. "It's just a point we don't agree on. I feel love should be accepted, unconditionally. We encourage compassion, why not love?"_

_Padmé smiled. "What happened to your mother?"_

Several of the Jedi noted Padmé's swift changing of the subject. Nayan looked interested, and considering. He had just heard Anakin's views of the Code and put that way, it did not look good. If enough people in the galaxy were watching this, words said in frustration could cause a lot of problems for the Jedi.

_Anakin's thoughts seemed to bring a smile to his face. "A few years back, she met a man who was after something from Watto's shop. Eventually, he bought her and freed her. Involved some trickery, I tell you, Watto wasn't keen to let go." He looked out. "Qui-Gon came through for her. He sent some things along to help with a Jedi. She was freed. I now have a step-father and brother, not to mention what I think is a soon-to-be sister-in-law."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Cliegg Lars married Mom. Good man, a moisture farmer. He has a son, my age, maybe younger. He's dating a girl named Beru – she's sweet, and perfect for him, from what I saw. I'm glad Mom found a family to help her." He gave a grin. "Her stepson's a farmer, and her son's a Jedi. About as big a contrast as you can get."_

"_Well, other than a Sith."_

The Jedi looked surprise at her knowledge of the Jedi's historic enemies. Knowledge of them now was known, due to Dooku, but had not been before the war.

_Anakin looked at her sharply. She gave a disarming smile. "Well, what else killed Master Jinn? That's even further apart. Although similar, I guess, if you consider lightsabers and the Force."_

_He nodded. "We use it differently. Sith are consumed by a need for power, to rule. Jedi are – well, try to be – selflesss."_

_  
"Is anyone?" Padmé asked._

"_What?"_

"_Is anyone truly selfless?"_

"_We try to be. But not even the most dedicated Jedi, or Senator, or Doctor can be completely selfless." Anakin shrugged._

Jedi considered his thoughts. Even from 'the grave', Anakin Skywalker was imparting wisdom.

_Padmé nodded. "I'm glad your mother found comfort. She's a kind woman."_

_Anakin nodded. "I can only thank the Force we got there in time."_

"_Got there?"_

"_She'd been kidnapped by Tusken Raiders. I'd had visions - terrible visions. Obi-Wan and I arrived in time to stop a generation of farmers being wiped out. And we saved her. If she'd died…"_

"_What?" Padmé asked, curious. She saw a glimpse of darkness in those beautiful blue eyes, and she was curious as to their source._

"_I'd have slaughtered every one of them." Anakin murmured. "I saw it. I saw her in pain, dying in my arms… I'd have lost control." A bitter laugh. "The 'dark' side of love and attachment."_

They froze. Could one of their heroes have truly considered such a thing? A slaughter? Admittedly to those who had done wrong, but…

"_That's human."_

Padmé's reply caught them off guard. That she could consider such a terrible reaction normal was unbelievable.

"_Not for a Jedi."_

There was a nod of understanding from some, shock from others. And then a clip of footage that was not in the original conversation, but added later, to protect his family.

"_I still worry about her." Anakin confessed. "The Tuskens have her scent. If they come again…"_

"_It's natural to worry, Anakin. Shmi's a strong woman…"_

"_She was caught once before. She could have died… would have died. If I dream of it again, I don't know if I can save her…"_

"_She'll be more careful. I know she will." Padmé smiled._

"_She's stuck on that pathetic planet! I just wish I could help!" Anakin groaned._

Here, the doctored footage stopped. It would one day be soon connected with another piece of footage that would reveal Shmi's death. Anakin had once told his mother that the Chancellor believed her dead, and the Jedi had not done anything to correct that notion. Shmi had nodded her agreement when he said he wasn't going to correct them either. His notoriety had made him a target – he didn't want his family to be targeted as well.

The tape continued.

"_You don't like Tatooine, do you?"_

"_No. My family – and a few friends – are the only things on it worth anything. I'd never go there again if I had a choice. I'd never condemn someone to a lifetime spent there." _

"_With all that sand?" Padmé teased._

_Anakin smiled. "With all that sand."_

"_Sand can be good. It can be made into glass… Blowing glass is magical…"_

"_No, Naboo is magical. When I was young… I never imagined so much water in one place. That lake has more water in it than there is on all of Tatooine." Anakin told her. _

"_Naboo is calmer."_

"_It's peaceful. Everything here is… fresh, radiant. It's soft…" His eyes were drawn to her skin. "Smooth…"_

Breaths caught as those gifted with psychometry could sense the emotions connected with the tape. Overwhelming uncertainty, desire, passion and love.

_The two stared at one another, their eyes connected. Watchers fancied they could even see an actual connection between them as they gave into their feelings, leaning into each other and kissing with undisguised passion and desire._

Adi Gallia in the Council Chamber gave a scream at the strength of the emotions connected to the tape, of the singing and laughing of the Force as she bound her two servants to each other. She could sense the emotions.

_**Want. Hunger. Need.**_

_**Love. Desire. Devotion.**_

Jedi watched with bated breath, wondering what would happen.

_Anakin broke the kiss first, staring down on Padmé in shock._

"_I shouldn't have done that." Padmé looked out to the water._

"_I – I need to check security." Anakin replied. He bowed stiffly. "Milady."_

_He left speedily. _

_Padmé was frozen in position, her gaze dreamy as she raised her hands to her lips, murmuring Anakin's name under her breath._

_The camera turned and left…_

The Temple was silent.

"They were connected." Nayan's broken voice rang through the Mess Hall.

"What?"

"Anakin and Padmé. The Force decreed their attachment. They were connected. I – I could sense it."

XXXXX

_Same time, Dathomir:_

"New lightsabers?" Anakin asked.

Padmé nodded. "You can't use your own. They might be recognised. And you can't use something that is so obviously built in the Jedi's style. So we need to find crystals – you won't have synthetic Sith ones, because you aren't part of the Dark Side yet. And we don't want it to be so obvious." She looked at Sabé. "You're going to get one too. I know you like your blaster, but a 'saber will provide extra protection. And if you become part of Bana's 'entourage', it will be something of a symbol."

Sabé grinned. "Can I have pink?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Crystals suitable for use in a lightsaber are hard to find. You might have to accept what you can find."

"We can't use the caves at Ilum. Blue and green have become too distinctively Jedi." Obi-Wan observed.

Padmé nodded. "There is a deposit on the estate, but I can't guarantee the quality of any of the stones. Naboo has very few due to our lack of a molten core. Haruun Kal…"

"Is still broken with the war. Mace got his crystal there though." Obi-Wan looked at Sabé. "Would violet suffice?"

Sabé just smirked.

"We'll work more on the physical stuff now – the rest will have to come later in the pregnancy." Padmé sighed. At just three months she was already starting to show, though only slightly.

"If we need a transport, we'll need a disguise." Anakin observed. "Padmé and Sabé look like sisters. Padmé's pregnant, so that can be used as a disguise. It's just me and Obi-Wan." He fingered the scar. "I don't know if make-up will work when it's not just for footage."

Padmé felt a sudden surge of power and her hand shot out to cover Anakin's scar. Seconds later, the skin was healed, and she stared at her stomach.

Anakin got his voice back first. "Looks like one of them is a keen healer."

Padmé nodded dumbly.

"What other Force abilities will we need to know about?" Obi-Wan asked. At present they had been training in the more aggressive side of duelling, Padmé teaching them to modify their original styles while she wasn't too pregnant to wield a lightsaber. They could not afford for anyone to later notice that Darth Bana's two manservants bore the same lightsaber duelling styles as two dead Jedi, let alone using the same lightsabers. They had to learn enough Sith and 'Dark Side' katas and moves to change their own Jedi styles.

"What abilities _do_ you have now?" Padmé asked, curious and mentally berating herself for not asking earlier. "A full description, please."

Anakin started. "The general. Telepathy, telekinesis, speed, Force sense, 'saber throws, Farsight, jumps and mobility and stuff, mind-tricks, creating waves and whirlwinds, deflection, that one they call 'valour', I get premonitions and visions." He thought. "I have some skill with animals and battle precognition as well."

Obi-Wan nodded. "The same Core abilities. I also have Force projection, deflection, breath control, comprehending other languages, healing…"

Anakin grinned as he interrupted. "Obi-Wan could've been a healer if he'd decided."

Obi-Wan shot him a glare. "I can absorb information quickly…"

"So you've got a fair few of the light-side abilities between you." Padmé observed. "Any… not so light-side abilities you have or you've tapped into?"

"Rage in general." Anakin replied. "With Ventress. And Dooku. My temper's always been dreadful. And I learnt how choke someone with the Force in battle last year."

"I think I tapped into my rage when Qui-Gon was killed. Other than that, I'm unsure."

Padmé nodded. "The main thing you have to remember is that it is usually the individual that makes an ability light or dark, not the power itself. I wouldn't recommend Force lightning though. It has corrupting tendencies. I prefer the so-called 'Electric Judgement'."

"The Jedi version." Anakin observed.

She nodded. "For now, we just need to see what abilities you will pick up best, which ones you have the potential for and which can be amplified. Your choking ability though, Anakin." She smirked. "That has wonderful potential."

"How do you mean?"

"It can be both lethal and non-lethal. If you become over-protective or 'fanatically loyal' to your 'mistress' it can be used to warn others of danger or dispose of those who take the Empire too violently."

Anakin's head snapped back. "Yes. Those who wish to commit slaughter, those who do… And then we have a low-level spy reveal the truth behind each 'victim' to the Rebels that are sure to appear…"

"They begin to get suspicious of who we are." Obi-Wan pointed out.

Padmé shook her head. "But they also see someone who is not the war-mongerer and tormenter Palpatine is."

"We undermine him and bolster the Rebellion by killing off 'incompetent' officers." Anakin grinned. "You're brilliant."

"I'm a Sith, if unconventional. If I destroy and rule the galaxy, I'll get bored." Padmé smirked, but she wasn't a true Sith; she wasn't after recalling the Sith Empire. In fact, all Padmé wanted was to truly improve the galaxy. The Republic was dying, the Empire would fail, but hopefully a new republic – and Jedi Order – could rise from the ashes of those that came before them, stronger and incorruptible.

"So, training?"

"I've got a few holocrons you need to take a look at…"

XXXXX

_A few days later:_

Padmé looked at the woman who had been her best friend and almost-sister for so many years and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sabé asked, looking up from the datapad she was reading.

"Sabé, I need to know the truth." Padmé murmured, taking her friend's hands in her own. "Please, I have to know. Who was your father?"

Sabé drew in her breath sharply, pulled her hands away from her friend and stood. She turned away from Padmé, staring out of the window into the Dathomiri wilderness.

"His name was In'den Halbarr." Sabé murmured. "He was born on Naboo, and the Jedi took him when his abilities became too difficult to control – he was two, with vague memories of his parents and homeplanet. He met my mother while hunting a spice-smuggler who was using Naboo to launder money. They fell in love and married, using Mama's name instead of his. When I was born, he checked my midichlorian count – I had enough to be a Jedi, but not a spectacular amount. He had a feeling that it would be more important for me to remain on Naboo. He gave me snippets of training when he could, teaching me to meditate, to sense the Dark Side, and to control my emotions. He also observed that I had an ability to heal, but he was sent deep undercover a few months after the Trade Federation invaded. We've had the occasional letter and holomessage, but he's been impossible to track in the war."

Padmé nodded. "Thank you. It may seem odd, but I have a feeling that identifying him is important. Does – does your mother know the truth?"

"About my 'death'?" Sabé asked. She shook her head. "I wanted to send her a message, but it's too risky. She'll be so angry with me for not telling her."

"Soon. Once we've got Ani and Ben trained enough and we can work out good enough disguises, we'll go. And I think we need to set up several 'permanent' false identities. We'll need them in the years ahead."

Sabé nodded. "Padmé… will you try and find him? Or – or what happened to him, at least?"

"I'll try. I promise." Padmé stood to leave then turned back. "One thing, how old was he when he met your mother?"

"Young. He'd become a knight barely a year before. Twenty-three. I was born a year later. He's barely into his fifties." She gave a wan smile. "I have his eyes."

"Good… the description will help."

Sabé nodded again as her friend left, wondering exactly what role her father had to play in the coming years.

Little did she know.

XXXXX

_End of Fifth month, 19 BBY:_

Padmé watched her husband and his former Master spar with interest and alacrity. Anakin was the more skilled of the two, to be certain, in drawing on the 'dark side' to fuel his attacks and he had absorbed the new movements more easily, but Obi-Wan remained the more technically skilled. However, as he got older and more powerful, Anakin was giving him more and more of a run for his money.

Obi-Wan was also taking pains to teach Sabé the rudiments of lightsaber-work and drawing on the Force to increase stamina, speed and strength, as well as heightening one's senses in the sphere of attack. Even these simple steps were ensuring Sabé's increase in skill and long hours of work made her all the more deadly, and would make her all the more effective when she played her part as one of Darth Bana's servants.

Padmé, on the other hand, was exercising as gently as possible. She did not want to cause harm to her children by exerting herself too much, or drawing on the less savoury aspects of the Force, lest they become poisoned by darkness from the womb. Instead, she had been focussing on research and academic aspects to the secret lives they were now to lead.

As the others ceased their practises for the day, Padmé called the others to her.

"I've set up one 'permanent' new identity for each of us." She explained. "This is the 'true' identity we will be beneath the false ones, if we are ever caught by those who wish us harm. The people we supposedly were before Bana and your 'Sith' names." She pursed her lips on a moment. "We will have to decide on those, you know. I have also set up several other false identities."

"Orders?" Anakin asked curiously.

Padmé shrugged. "As much inferred as anything else. I think he knew I would be sensible enough to do so."

"So, who are we now?" Sabé asked.

"You and I are sisters." Padmé grinned. "You're the elder, of course."

"Of course."

"We grew up on Naboo, the children of farmers. Our parents were killed in the Trade Federation's attack. This fuelled an intense desire for revenge." Padmé explained. "We decided to sell the farm and buy a ship, in order to carry freight and attack the Trade Federation. On a trip to the Outer Rim, we met these two." She gestured to Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan took on Anakin after his family was slaughtered by Sand People on Tatooine." She saw Anakin wince. "Sorry, but it happens enough that few will be able to doubt it. Obi-Wan was a smuggler and found Anakin as a mechanic and excellent shot, working freelance. He took him on into the world of smuggling." She grinned at Obi-Wan's questioning look. "What can I say, it appealed! Anyway, we met and formed a partnership. Not long afterwards, Anakin and I fell in love and got married. Obi-Wan and Sabé took longer to fall in love, and have been living a life of sin." She giggled at the reproach on her friends' faces. "Well you are, at present." They coloured in embarrassment. "Sidious approached us six years ago to make trouble, and took me on as his apprentice, knowing that your fierce protection would ensure your loyalty as well. Since then, we carried on as normal, while taking time out to train, particularly myself, in the Dark Side."

Anakin nodded. "Good story. Enough truth in it that we won't be caught out by references to Tatooine or Naboo, but what about Obi-Wan? No one's going to believe for a second he's had a life as a smuggler with an upper-class Coruscanti accent like his."

"Oh, he's the illegitimate son of one of Liberyn's mistresses. He's been dead long enough that no one will question it, and it is easily explained that he was angry and chose to rebel against his mother's wishes." Padmé smirked at Obi-Wan's horrified face. Liberyn was a famous businessman with huge investments in gas mines across the galaxy, and equally infamous for his profligate lifestyle and string of mistresses, most of whom were well kept, not to mention his children by them. He had also had very similar colouring to Obi-Wan's natural look. "But of course, he doesn't like to talk about his past, and the accent charms away those who suspect him of smuggling."

"And our names?" Anakin asked.

"Well, Sabé and my maiden name is Irinna, nice common Naboo name. I'm Alsa, she's Elva – we're from south-west Naboo where our style of names is less common." She shot Anakin a look, having recognised his cheeky grin as he opened his mouth, and was rewarded by his sigh. "Ani's Venas Moonlighter, and Obi-Wan's Ben Ovorin."

"VEH-nas?" Anakin checked the pronunciation of his name. Padmé nodded. "Good. There would have been a lot of evil jokes had it been VEE-nas."

Padmé rolled her eyes. "Mind in the cantina?" She asked.

Anakin looked shocked. "You've spent too much time with me if you're spouting Tatooine phrases."

Padmé giggled. "Perhaps. But I want to continue to spend time with you, so I don't mind."

"You've got copies for us?" Obi-Wan asked. "Of our 'identities'?"

"Yes. And the other actual false identities. Study them, memorise them, then make sure you erase or destroy the pads."

The others nodded.

"Any other changes?"

"Sabé'll need to go a different hair colour, the brown-black was too common while we were in the Senate. A brown-blonde, perhaps." She suggested. "Obi-Wan, you'll need to lose the beard – again, it's too recognisably you. Perhaps change your hair as well. Something darker. Anakin, you'll need to change style at least, and maybe the colour slightly – perhaps blonder, like when you were younger?" She suggested, and received Anakin's assent.

"That was from more time spent in the suns." He explained.

"As for me, I think I'll need to shorten my hair and use curls less." She sighed, she loved her hair. "When we get strong enough, we might be able to use the Force to distort our appearances to other eyes as well, but for now it is other changes."

"Do you have any colour contact lenses?" Anakin asked. The archaic tool had been used to help eyesight, but the coloured versions changed one's eye colour.

"I believe so, in my costume cupboard." She grinned.

"Then I will check there, see if I can't disguise my 'ice-blue eyes'." He quoted the description given by his 'fans'.

Padmé rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you will. We've various other 'permanent' false identities to support the idea of covering our 'real' identities, as well as our being smugglers and mercenaries. Not to mention our position as 'Emperor' Palpatine's servants." She looked down, almost ashamed. "We will be the highest he has, the most feared group in the galaxy."

"Until the Rebels realise exactly what we're doing." Obi-Wan pointed out.

Padmé nodded then grinned. "Then we'll be the most mysterious, confusing group in the galaxy."

"Indeed."

XXXXX

_Sixth month, 19 BBY:_

Anakin laid on the bed with Padmé his hand resting on the swell of her stomach, her pregnancy now more than five months gone. He grinned at her, trailing patterns over the smooth skin, wondering at the children that lay there.

"What are we going to do?" He asked, melancholy in his thoughts, knowing he would be unable to raise his children.

"I don't know." Padmé sighed. "I've had visions, but…"

"Perhaps my parents?" Anakin asked. "Mom and Dad will be happy to take them in."

"Not both." Padmé blinked back tears. "They're too strong together. Palpatine would sense them when we left the planet…"

"Separate then."

"But how can we do that to them?"

Anakin shook his head. "One must be trained in the ways of the Force. Tatooine is far enough away from Coruscant that Palpatine would not sense a presence – not a strong one, anyway – and he is actually under the impression my mother's dead."

"What?" Padmé looked at him in surprise.

"We were in a meeting and he asked after my mother. I've never been too comfortable around him anyway, and began on her kidnapping by the Tuskens… before I got very far, he gave me his condolences. I didn't see the need to correct him. He has no idea of my family on Tatooine." Then he stopped. "Except for the tape! Naboo… If he saw that…"

"Actually he didn't. And that was the purpose of the scene we did in my quarters where you broke down in grief." Padmé reminded him. "Everyone will believe your mother and family dead. And few, if any, will actually connect the names. Part of me even doubts that the Jedi will check."

Anakin nodded, relieved. "So they're still safe."

"And if one of the twins is stronger, they must go there." Padmé declared. She mused. "Who else can we trust?"

"Do they have to know the child's ancestry?"

"I suppose not…"

"It would be impossible for us to leave a child with your family, much as I hate to say it. But perhaps someone else you trust… Someone not directly connected to the Jedi, but definitely not a supporter of Palpatine."

"Bail."

"Organa?"

Padmé nodded. "His wife cannot conceive a child, and I know he spoke of adoption to me. Their taking on a child would be no surprise. He was part of the Loyalist Committee and part of our Petition, but clever enough not to be heard to overly criticise Palpatine." She smiled ruefully. "I confess, I may have made a few suggestions that made him keep quiet. He is totally committed to the Republic. If there's a Rebellion, he'll be involved."

"Allowing for the other child to also be involved." Anakin grinned. "Perfect."

Padmé sighed. "They'll be in danger if they join."

"Anyone would. And do you really think our children will accept just being trapped on planet, unable to do anything to help?" Anakin asked, then shook his head. "With parents like us… I'm a Jedi, and much of your vitriol as a Senator was not just vitriol."

Padmé nodded. "Sidious always knew I disapproved of the deaths due to war and the unnatural life of the clones, and the disruption they cause in the Force. However, he also knew that he could kill or ruin me with a word, and with the importance of family drilled into me on Naboo, as well as the realisation that the Republic _was_ truly dead… He knew I would not stop him, so he let me think for myself."

"Just as well, really." Anakin sighed. "I don't think I could have loved a true Sith."

"And a true Sith could not have loved you." Padmé murmured, smiling softly at her husband.

"Has he noticed any differences over the holos?" Anakin asked.

She shook her head. "My clothes and my kneeling hide that. I'll need to use an illusion when I get much further along, though." She murmured. "Three and a half months. If that." She mused. "Twins are usually born early. I hope so."

"When's he planning the takeover?" Anakin asked.

"Ninth month." She replied. "I hope I've delivered by then."

"The Temple?"

"He'll expect you three to swear loyalty." She explained. "And all of us to prove it."

"Oh, gods no." Anakin groaned. "We can't…"

"We'll have to. Just remember, all those who're left stayed for a reason. Make their deaths quick and clean."

Anakin's head snapped up. "They'll leave the injured. Or those who volunteer. The weaker Jedi, or the older ones, the ones who won't survive much longer, or those who've nearly snapped… Most of those that they leave will be those who volunteer or those deemed too weak or dangerous to take with them." He realised, trying to decide whether to applaud the ingenuity or bemoan the cruelty.

"It makes sense."

"Horrible, isn't it?"

XXXXX

The next three months passed quickly, and quietly. Anakin and Obi-Wan began to use the Force in yet more ways, in ways Padmé had never even considered, while Sabé mastered the use of both sword and lightsaber to a believable level. Being physically fit and well-trained beforehand, the intense regime had polished her skills to be a believable bodyguard/assassin. Her father's Jedi legacy had left her with her own potential to be a Jedi, and the others had spent a great deal of time training her in the most important aspects. Other than the general abilities, and her ability to change her hair-colour at will, she also found herself with a great connection to animals and planets themselves – a power in the Living Force that also stemmed from her father's legacy.

The rest of the Sixth Month passed quietly enough, except for the discovery of another tape, this time showing Padmé comforting her husband after his family's 'death' from scarlet fever…

"_All of them." Anakin sobbed, his shoulders shaking. "All of them dead. And the neighbours… They'd just burned them! I saved their lives, and they just burned them before I had a chance to say goodbye!"_

"_It was to stop the spread of fever, Ani." Padmé soothed. "They didn't do it to harm you."_

_Anakin gave a reluctant nod. "It just hurts so much. Mom, Dad, Owen, Beru…"_

"_I know, sweetheart, I know." Padmé murmured, rocking her husband in her arms…_

Actually, it was somewhat ironic that at the time the tape was set, he truly had just come back from Tatooine. However, it had not been to sort his family's funeral and effects, but to celebrate Owen and Beru's marriage.

It was in the Seventh Month that they began to see the beginning of the end.

"…_discovered that a triggering signal was sent to the explosive on the ship that carried Kenobi and Skywalker. What has shocked the galaxy is the appearance that the signal was sent on a Jedi frequency. The Jedi themselves have made no comment except to say that the code itself was old at the time, and it is possible that it was leaked._

_In which case – is someone trying to implicate the Jedi? If so, who? Or has it a deeper meaning? Was someone aware of Skywalker's 'breaking' of the Jedi Code in his marriage to Senator Amidala? Is there a divide in the Jedi we are unaware of; is the Council as divided as the Senate?_

_This information has sparked further interest in the crash that killed Senator Amidala, Skywalker's wife, and her close friend and former bodyguard, Senatorial Assistant Sabé Kaltiere. Further updates will be provided._

_In other news…_"

"It has begun." Anakin whispered, horrified at the aspersions cast on the Jedi. Across the galaxy, in the centre of Jedi learning, a dark-skinned man spoke the same words to the eldest Jedi of them all.

A few days later, the HoloNews related new evidence from another tape, in which Padmé Amidala's horrified words "_It's not responding!_" could be clearly heard. Further research into the speeder in question showed a small incendiary device that would cause the speeder to lose control and disconnect the actual controls while not being seen. Again, there was evidence that a trigger was used, and considering the new tape evidence had come from a Jedi camera, there were further whispers that the Jedi had killed their own, along with his wife and child. Rumours that they felt the child was the main threat, and even that Senator Amidala was viewed as another, along with the belief that Sabé Kaltiere had seduced Obi-Wan Kenobi, a man viewed as the consummate Jedi.

"Palpatine will have fewer problems convincing people of splits in the Jedi infrastructure…" Obi-Wan mused. "How exactly is he intending to convey it?"

"That the Jedi, when they discover the truth and go to arrest him, made an attempt on his life, tried to take over the Senate and such." Padmé replied.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "He needs to make it seem that there is a split within the Jedi themselves – some loyal to the Republic, others entrenched in Jedi dogma to the point of destroying the Republic. It would explain the takeover – which is very uncharacteristic – and ensure that the Order seems more dangerous than it actually is. Also, he will decree _all_ Jedi a threat, and if there's evidence of a split…"

"They'll have more sympathy." Padmé breathed. "But he won't let the Order have any sympathy."

"He can. He can state that at the same time as the attempt on his life, there was a civil war in the Temple between insurgents and loyalists. That would account for the dead bodies – including children. The clone troops were sent in to calm everything…"

"Resulting in Jedi that are shot dead." Sabé finished. "And the absence of the younglings could be explained as someone's premonition – which it will be – and he can offer help to the fled Jedi looking after them."

"With the intent of brainwashing the younglings and killing the Jedi." Obi-Wan sighed. "He'll recall the active Jedi with the general beacon, saying the war's over, and have them killed as insurgents."

"Which means we'll have to ensure that the beacon is changed." Anakin confirmed. "He'll change it himself… one of us will need to get back in and change it – you, Obi-Wan." He grinned. "And any Jedi who gets back in will have great fun trying to work out how the hell Kenobi changed the message from the grave."

In the Eighth Month, Padmé decreed it time to search for new lightsaber crystals. Haruun Kal had settled somewhat, and she knew where the crystal deposits were.

It took Sabé very little time at all to find a lilac crystal to suit her needs. Neither Anakin nor Obi-Wan, however, were satisfied.

It took a great deal of meditation and searching before Obi-Wan found his crystal – a black emerald that produced a blade of green so dark it almost looked black. Anakin eventually found his on Tatooine, much to his consternation. It was in one of the deep caves that the krayt dragons frequented. A rich ruby, producing a fiery red-orange blade was the final item added to his new lightsaber. All were pleased, and Anakin and Obi-Wan were especially pleased that their new blades were so different to their old.

Their old, however, were kept. Anakin had an idea of passing his old lightsaber onto the child that would remain with his family – the one both parents knew was destined to be a Jedi. They did not speculate on which would be which, but Anakin had an idea they would be like their parents – one a Jedi, one a politician (Padmé's true vocation in his eyes), with the sex to match.

It was towards the end of the Ninth Month that they knew that this war was coming to a close. Palpatine was captured.

Padmé knew that this was the trigger.

"When he is rescued, we will be called into active service. He will want you to swear loyalty." Padmé informed them.

"I swear loyalty only to you." Anakin stated fiercely.

"He will not like it, but he will accept it. He's so certain of me." Padmé shook his head. "Mainly because he knows he has the power to destroy me, and he will if he gets the chance. And there's still so many of his plans I do not know."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Anakin assured her, and placed his hand on her bulging stomach. "We all will."

XXXXX

A/N:

So, what do you think? Dark enough? I've tried to show the balance between Padmé's attempting to teach them enough of the dark side to convince Palpatine at _least_ of their loyalty by the event of _RotS_, but not being consumed by it. Even Anakin won't be a 'Darth' until the next fic. Not to mention the fact that Padmé's pregnant. Lots about family and such in here – it isn't a stretch to gather that it's important.

I'm quite proud of Sabé's dad. I know his birthdate and everything. Well, I have it written down, I can't _remember_ it…

As I said before, anyone wanting to offer younglings for Kin and Nayan's band in the final chapter and next fic are welcome too. Preferably human – since the 'parents' will be human. Half-humans are acceptable – they can always be nieces and nephews of deceased brothers and sisters, an all too real situation in war.

Can't remember if I told you all, but I have some fanart for this story up at Twisting the Hellmouth. Same penname, but if you look under the Star Wars category, and then under Fanart, it's there. It includes some of my photo-based fanart and some drawings done by one of my reviewers, Anya. It is the ultimate compliment, to hear you've inspired others. If you like, you can check out my other fanart as well! If anyone else has done any for my fic, I would also love to put it up there – if you don't mind of course. If there is anyone, that is. Blushes

Sorry again for the late update – two English essays and exams coming up – on the bright side, I did an essay on _Revenge of the Sith_ and got a 2.1 (63 marks!) for it! Go me!

Please review.

Lol, Tanydwr


	12. Chapter 11: Dangerous Liaisons

The words 'dreadfully sorry' seem a little understated considering how long I've made you wait for this! Still, it's over six and half thousand words of _Star Wars_ fanfic goodness, so I hope I'm forgiven! The stresses of exams, returning home, attempting to find a job and such have been horrible and my memory poor!

I warn you that there is mention of torture and massacres in this chapter, though no swearing. There's nothing graphic - it's left entirely to the imagination.

Still, enjoy!

**Chapter 11: Dangerous Liaisons**

'_So this is how liberty dies. To thunderous applause.'_ – Padmé, _Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_

XXXXX

_Ninth month:_

Chancellor Palpatine had been rather miraculously rescued by four Jedi, but only two – Nayan Kelsrin and Kin Deslad – survived to bring the ship carrying them to berth. The two Jedi had become heroes in the last few months, in what both felt was a sickening attempt to replace Anakin and Obi-Wan.

It was three nights later that both men – both well-acquainted with the deceased heroes – had visions that seemed to be sent from beyond the grave.

_The Chancellor's office. Palpatine was scarred, dead Jedi littered the ground. Four figures stood to attention, garbed in black, lightsabers at their belts._

"_Well done, my servants." Palpatine hissed as he stood. "The Jedi have fallen. Their 'divide' will be known. Ensure that order is brought to the warring Temple."_

"_Yes, Master." The shorter female figure spoke. The face was shadowed by her hood – like the other female's – while the two men wore masks covering the upper-half of their faces._

"_Darth Bana, you have trained them well. You _all_ have done well. Now prove your loyalty to me, once and for all!" Palpatine ordered._

_The taller of the two men spoke. His voice was oddly familiar to Nayan – his accent reminded him of Anakin's Tatooine accent. "I do this only for A – Bana. _She_ has my loyalty."_

_Palpatine's eyes narrowed. "But since _her_ loyalty is to me, Sir Vader, yours is also." He pointed out with a sneer._

_A flash of light, the Jedi Temple. Swarming with Clone Troopers. Younglings and Padawans dead on the floor. Lightsaber wounds. The flash of Sith-red and fire-red lightsabers cutting down Younglings. Lilac and green-black lightsabers slashing through some of the most powerful Jedi._

_Then a face._

Nayan saw and heard Anakin; Kin heard and saw Obi-Wan.

"_Save them!" The dead Jedi begged. "The Younglings – they're our only hope. That's why we were killed! Why they were killed! Sidious will slaughter or brainwash them…_

"_To save the Jedi, the Order and the Code must be destroyed!"_

_The dreamers saw a flash of light, before seeing the crash of Padmé Amidala and Sabé Kaltiere once more… eyes focussed on Amidala's pregnant belly._

The men shot up in bed, decreeing prophecy. "The galaxy's salvation lies in Padmé Naberrie's womb."

And seconds later, were running to the Council chambers, anxiously awaiting their presence.

It did not take long for the two men to explain that they had had visions. In Nayan's case it was especially odd, as he had never had any kind of clairvoyance before beyond the traditional Jedi 'bad feelings'.

"Maybe Anakin rubbed off on me." He joked, before stating. "Actually, I think it was Anakin who sent the vision. I don't know how or why, but somehow he reached through the Force to warn me."

"Mine seemed to be from Obi-Wan." Kin frowned. "What confuses me most is the last phrase."

"What?"

"That the galaxy's salvation lies in Padmé Naberrie's womb." Nayan nodded in agreement. "That was Senator Amidala's real name. But both she and the child died."

"I think the most important thing is that we ensure we have a plan for getting the Younglings and Padawans out of the Temple with enough protection. If your dream is correct and Palpatine is Sidious…"

"We've been played from the very beginning." Kin growled in frustration, running a hand through short blonde hair. "He manipulated Amidala into moving for a vote of no confidence, manipulated Binks into proposing he take on emergency powers, manipulated the entire war, the Senate, the Separatists… How long has this been going on?"

"A long time." Yoda stated. "Well-versed in patience, the Sith is."

The others nodded.

"An attack on the Temple, apparently based around a divide in the Jedi…" Mace Windu frowned, then his face cleared. "With his apprentice's and servants' lightsabers, he'll make it seem like we tore ourselves apart."

"To save the Jedi, the Order and the Code must be destroyed." Kin stated. "Force… this is a warning from the Force itself. That we ourselves have become unbalanced… that the Code is wrong… Anakin's example should be followed, the Chosen One leads the Jedi into the light, rather than destroying the Sith in the Dark."

"What are you saying?"

"For the Order to survive, we must be shattered and destroyed. The Younglings and enough teachers must live."

XXXXX

Whie Malreaux woke up in bed, dripping with sweat. He had seen many things of the future, but this… He had seen his own death under the hand of a Jedi, but that death had now been erased. Instead he saw himself, his future self, fighting to save a woman and child, crying for them to get some information to a rebellion. He saw the Jedi Temple in flames. He saw a Sith's lightsaber cut through the Jedi. Three more lightsabers – a fire-red, confusingly not Sith-red, an almost black green, and a pale lilac. They attacked the Temple, yet he could not sense the darkness of the Sith – he sensed nothing. Instead, his eyes were directed to a scene he had seen played on the holo barely months ago, on the deceased, but pregnant Padmé Amidala's stomach.

His breath came out in short pants as his mind tried to make sense of the vision. He wished, more than ever, that his master had survived the trap on Vjun. But she had not. He was orphaned. Instead, his mind turned to one of his rescuers.

"_Come to me whenever you need help." Kin Deslad, a member of the Council, had assured him. "I'll lend an ear."_

Whie recalled that the Master in question was also known for visions of the future. He made his decision, dressed and left.

He was horrified when he realised that this was one future that could not be in motion, could not be avoided. Not when so many had viewed it.

He was shocked, however, when Kin Deslad asked him to join him as his Padawan. It took but seconds for him to agree. In front of the Council, they were sworn in.

Whie didn't know – didn't _need_ to know – that the Council was as concerned for him and his visions as they were for his Force-sensitivity. The boy was barely a step-down from Anakin's strength. Kin, and the Council, knew that they had to protect that strength at all costs.

That, and the fact that he rather liked the boy anyway.

XXXXX

Two days later, the Council convened again, worrying about a transmission.

"_Beware Order 66. The Clones are loyal only to the Emperor."_ It read.

"What is Order 66?" The Council wondered.

None of them needed to question the identity of the Emperor.

XXXXX

"When?" Obi-Wan asked Padmé, his voice trembling.

"In the next two weeks." Padmé replied. She looked at Anakin. "I think I'm far enough along that inducing labour will be safe."

He nodded, and they prepared to welcome the new Skywalkers to the world the next day. However, the twins did not seem to be keen on being told when to arrive. Instead of being induced, they decided to waken Padmé in the night, to find her sheets and mattress soaking with the amniotic fluid of her womb.

"Ani."

"Mmm." Anakin moaned, still asleep.

"Anakin, it's time!" She shrieked.

Anakin's eyes snapped open at the words and emotions spiking in the room. "_What_?"

"They're doing this on their terms, not his." She informed him.

Anakin swore, climbed out of bed to put on some clothes, before stripping his wife of her nightclothes – placing a fresh one on her – and scooping her up to the 'birthing room' as they had begun to refer to the infirmary.

"D'you want Sabé?" Anakin asked.

Padmé gave a nod. He kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back soon."

He ran from the room to find Sabé's room, fully expecting to find his former Master with her. While not yet married, the pair had enjoyed the freedom from the restrictions of their old lives.

He banged on the door then walked in. "Sabé, Padmé's gone into labour!"

He stopped as he noticed _how_ undressed the pair in the bed were, before shuddering.

"Padmé wants you." He informed the embarrassed former handmaiden as she covered herself with the sheets.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." She replied, and Anakin left the room quickly.

As he walked back to the infirmary, all the fears, doubts and worries that he had been ignoring in relation to Padmé's pregnancy came swarming to the front of his mind. What if Palpatine sensed it; sensed her deceit? What if he called before she was able to be up and about? What if something happened to the children? What if they couldn't protect them? What if his family resented him for not telling them the truth?

Logic was ignored in the face of worry and desperation.

Anakin Skywalker was scared.

XXXXX

In the end, it proved to be a foolish fear. The labour passed with unusual ease from the various Force-sensitivity of the watchers and Padmé herself. Luke was born first, his eyes bright blue and sparkling, his hair fair, reminding them all distinctly of his father. Leia was second, coming out with a head of dark hair and dull blue eyes that would soon darken to brown, and Anakin immediately stated her to be the image of her mother.

"And now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Padmé focuses on healing." Anakin stated. "We spend as much time with our children as possible in the next few days, and then break the news to Mom that her son is not dead, and she is a grandmother."

"How is she going to account for Luke? Won't everyone know you're dead?" Sabé asked.

"I don't know. But publicly, everyone believes Mom's dead. The people on Tatooine know she isn't. But most won't care." Anakin explained. "Most of them don't own a holo-transmitter anyway."

"And our signal to return to Coruscant?" Obi-Wan wanted to know.

"He'll tell us. It will be when a Jedi is sent after Grievous." Padmé responded tiredly.

Anakin smiled at his wife. "You sleep now, sweetheart. Before the twins wake you, hungry again."

Padmé nodded, and slipped into slumber. As she did so, Anakin sent some of his power into her body to help her heal from the trauma of childbirth more quickly.

"I just hope we have long enough with the twins." Anakin sighed. "The issues of mother's milk, familial bonding, the Force…"

"I think this is the main reason the Order dislikes Jedi-couplings." Obi-Wan observed. "The children are even more powerful, usually, and that does cause problems with familial bonds."

"We also need to find a Jedi to watch over and train Luke."

"We have two options." Sabé informed him. "Padmé's managed to track down my father on Nal Hutta. She hasn't contacted him yet, but he could train Luke – we could also move my mother. From what I've heard, she's been broken by loss of both me and Papa. Alternatively, there's Quinlan Vos, who, I believe, has a wife and child of his own."

"I would prefer your father." Obi-Wan stated.

"As would I." Anakin told her. "But why has he not contacted the Order?"

"Papa has a strong ability of prescience." Sabé responded. "And since he's listed as MIA anyway…"

"Safer for him." Anakin nodded. "And for us. As soon as Padmé's well enough, we'll make the call."

XXXXX

On Coruscant, the Jedi Council worried as the Senate subsumed authority over the Council and Palpatine ordered that one of them should be at his call.

The Delegation of the Two Thousand presented its case, only to have false reassurance of Palpatine's intentions to step down and return his emergency powers in the end. None of them believed him, and the seeds of the Loyal Rebellion were sown.

A few days later, after Sabé had tracked down her father and demanded his presence, then had a heartfelt reunion, Kit Fisto was dispatched to Utapau to kill General Grievous.

XXXXX

"Darth Bana."

"My Master." Padmé knelt before the hologram, her head bowed.

Sidious frowned. "I sense something different about you, apprentice. You seem… agitated."

"My only concern is the success of your plan, Master." Padmé informed him. "We are now so close to fruition…"

The Sith Master laughed. "Ah, apprentice, your loyalty is touching." In some ways it was. It comforted him to know that she was not lying to him. "But is your half of the plan ready?"

"Yes, Master." Padmé responded. "Although I confess that it is Anakin's love for me that holds as much sway as anything else. Sabé has been loyal to me for years… and Obi-Wan's own attachment to her, as well as to myself and Anakin holds him in line. They use both sides of the Force… and they have long been questioning the Jedi's teachings and embracing this new freedom."

Sidious frowned. "But they are not Sith?"

"No, more… dark Jedi. They have not yet immersed themselves in darkness. Their compassion remains. But their passion is stronger." Padmé replied with satisfaction. Indeed, she could give many examples of Anakin's 'passion'…

"Will they remain loyal?"

"Yes, Master, although I suggest taking time over things. You may need to… give them incentive to raise arms against the Temple. And they would not harm the Younglings."

Sidious sighed and nodded. "I rely on you and the troopers for that. Your servants' talents would be better used against the adult Jedi."

"Yes, Master." Padmé acceded. She felt compelled to add though, "They will do their duty. I assure you of that."

"And your husband?" Sidious asked. He disapproved of Bana's attachment to Skywalker and the marriage, but felt that the legal bond would have more impact than a mere romance.

"Anakin has been sinking deeper into the darkness." Padmé smirked. "The deaths of his family plunged him into despair, along with the war and its atrocities. He has been given a freedom here, to accept his dark side, rather than repress it. His response has been… intoxicating."

Indeed, in learning to accept and control his darkness, rather than merely repress and suppress it, Anakin's powers had grown in leaps and bounds. Even Obi-Wan's had, but, unlike Anakin, he did not have the same darkness, nor had he learnt to control it as a child.

"Did he ever tell you about what he did to the man who raped his mother when he was a boy?" Padmé asked.

Palpatine looked surprised. "No."

"He was five. Messed with the bounty-hunter's swoop bike so it fell in Tusken territory. The bastard never had a chance." Padmé stated with satisfaction. "Vengeance and justice was served."

"Justice?"

"The creature also had a lot of 'fun' with the children." Padmé's lips curled in disgust.

Sidious may have been evil and dark, but the mere idea of child-molestation made even his stomach roll. He didn't care about their deaths, but molesting them… "He has a strong sense of justice, doesn't he?"

"He always has. Particularly if it coincides with vengeance. I'm sure you remember the talk of his duel with Asaaj Ventress…"

One of his dark Jedi. A female who had kidnapped and tortured Obi-Wan, leaving Anakin and many others to believe he was dead. When Obi-Wan had finally escaped, Anakin had vowed vengeance on the woman who tormented him. And got it on Yavin. No one knew the exact details, but the scar he had carried until one of his unborn children healed it, and his haunted eyes suggested that his 'duel' with her had contained some slightly un-Jedi-like activities.

"I remember her fear of him. Delicious…" Palpatine hissed. "Play on his sense of justice, Bana. I feel it will come in useful."

He paused. "And speaking of justice… What has been done about Anwir Braen?"

Padmé smirked. "He is presently in one of the dungeons of my estate, trapped in a nightmare of his own creation, as he has been for the past nine months."

"I think you may want to prepare Skywalker and Kenobi before they come here. Let them – particularly Kenobi, and perhaps Kaltiere herself – take vengeance. Let them enact _justice_ upon her rapist."

"Yes, Master."

"And then ensure his body is placed in a preserving pod, with the activation date from the point you kidnapped him, to implicate Skywalker and Kenobi before their deaths."

The preserving pod, with its unusual technology, would make it impossible to tell when he was killed, although the activation date would make a suggestion.

Padmé nodded. This would be the final test before the beginning of their careers as 'Sith servants'. She just hoped they survived it.

But before she did any of that, she sensed her children's hunger, and went to feed them. After doing so, and getting them safely to sleep, she went to her friends.

"We are to go to Coruscant in three days." Padmé informed them.

They froze. "So soon?" Anakin asked.

She nodded. "But there is one last test before you can leave. And it is one where Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi must be present. Sabé Kaltiere, of course, has the biggest say."

Sabé frowned. "What do you… Oh!"

Sabé's father, In'den Halbarr, now knowing everything important, frowned. "What is it?"

"Sidious wants you to enact justice." Padmé looked at Anakin and Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan's eyes took on a predatory glint. "Of course. Does he need to be alive at the end of it?"

In'den's eyes widened.

"No, but he must be identifiable. We don't really care how. By a ring, if need be. But it must seem that you did this before you 'died'."

Anakin's eyes widened in understanding. "_Ijemile_."

"_Ijemile_?" In'den asked. "Who…" Then his eyes widened again, and he looked at his daughter. "Tell me the rumour I heard on Chommell wasn't the truth."

Sabé looked down, ashamed.

In'den's eyes darkened. "I guess it's a shame I'm not taking part in your training."

"You can watch if you like." Anakin told him cheerfully. "But I'll let Obi-Wan take the lead. He's never dealt with the rapist of a loved one before."

The older Jedi turned to look at Anakin. "And you… have?"

"My mother. I was five." Anakin spoke, his voice dispassionate. It wasn't something he was proud of, but nor was he ashamed of it. It had just been… necessary. "We called him the 'blue bounty-hunter' on account of his armour. Child-molester too." He added. "But when he attacked Mom, we – I – couldn't let him get away with it. We got hold of the tools and I fixed it so his bike failed over Tusken territory. What happened to him after that is the business of the sands."

The words 'blue armour' and 'bounty-hunter' stirred up a memory in In'den and he stared at the twenty-seven-year-old, half in horror, half in admiration. "_You_? A pissed-off five-year-old killed one of the most sadistic and successful bounty-hunters of recent history?"

Anakin shrugged. "Why? Who was he?"

"That, my boy, was Abbas Chitehew."

Obi-Wan stared. "In the name of the nine hells…" He muttered, gasping.

Anakin stared at them, shrugging again. "I knew his name. Didn't seem important. He deserved everything he got. Interestingly enough, I think someone had the idea it was one of the children who did it. None of Gardulla's other freaks attacked us after that other than a general beating."

Padmé just smirked again. As she heard more about her husband, she became more impressed. How he had managed to survive with any goodness after _his_ childhood was a miracle, and it was what stopped him from becoming the truly evil Sith her Master wanted her to be.

"Right now we have another rapist who has a similar fate coming to him." Padmé reminded them.

"Indeed. Lead the way, Lady Skywalker." Obi-Wan stated.

'_Lady Skywalker,'_ Padmé mused on the title. _'Oh, but I could get used to that.'_

Sabé called them to a halt as they passed her room. "Let me change."

A few minutes later, she was garbed in black jumpsuit of a heavy cotton fabric. It clung to every curve, and her lightsaber and a particularly nasty looking blade hung at her waist.

They travelled down three floors to find the dungeon Braen was held in. One side was a transparisteel two-way mirror. He saw a mirror. But there was plenty of space on the other side for spectators. Padmé ushered In'den in there. She didn't want him to take part in something that would ultimately stain the souls of all participants. This would change every one of them forever – less so herself, but for Obi-Wan and Sabé in particular, it would change them.

Braen's torture of eternal darkness and mind-warping suddenly stopped and the man, now ragged, starved and frightened, shrank into a corner, his eyes darting everywhere.

He saw a door, saw the cell's grey walls and the chains hanging down them.

He saw the stone table in the centre, with manacles to fix a person to it.

He saw the door open.

He saw the woman who entered.

He felt all the blood drain from his face and utter terror breach his mind's protection.

Sabé Kaltiere. One of his many victims. His most powerful, most dangerous victim.

It was only now as she entered that he realised how dangerous his decision to take her had been.

She entered with two imposing men and another, familiar-looking woman behind her. But it was her that his eyes were fixed on, her eyes that shone with cold fury and vengeance, the deadly lightsaber and wicked blade at her waist, the tips of her hair that looked like they'd been dipped in blood.

"Hello, Governor." She smiled, and he knew his life was over.

XXXXX

After disposing of Anwir Braen's body, the group returned to their rooms to clean up, pack and prepare.

Sabé spent the next half-hour throwing up with Obi-Wan holding her head, looking as though he wanted to do the same.

"Is this what we're becoming, Obi-Wan?" She whispered. "Torturers and murderers."

"We bear the burden so that others may live." Obi-Wan sighed. "You were one of many victims, Sabé. Had he remained free, he would have had more. And his life was not worth the cost of preservation. I hate killing, but it had to be done."

"I wonder how Anakin coped when he was five."

"No matter what he says, I don't believe his five-year-old mind fully understood that he condemned the man to death. Children understand pain, but not death." Obi-Wan replied, embracing her closely. "Now, we must prepare. And we must hope that future killings do not stain our souls too darkly."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"No. It was… satisfying, but not something I enjoyed." Obi-Wan replied.

"Me too. As long as we do not begin to enjoy killing, we remain safe."

The former Jedi nodded. "We do."

"And now our only hope is a pair of children and a set of dreams."

XXXXX

Palpatine had sent his apprentice a date by which she had to be in Coruscant. It had left them with very little time with which to complete their plans.

Their first stop was Naboo, where Sabé's mother was delighted by the return of her long-thought-dead husband. It took her less than an hour to prepare herself to leave, leaving the disposal of the house with the Naberries and their assurance to send the money into an account her husband had set up.

She was torn between relief, shock and fury when she realised her daughter had led her to believe her dead for the past five months.

"Sabé…" She murmured. Then she slapped her daughter, before taking her in her arms weeping. "Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my – our choice, Mama." Sabé replied. "It was the only way to save my life."

She wove a tale that told the truth – from a certain point of view. Padmé had been forced and manipulated into following the Sith, she herself had sensed the oddness around her friend, become her assistant, and had she not 'died', she would have been killed by Padmé's master to keep her silence. Similarly, when Anakin and Obi-Wan's presences were revealed, Sabé explained, loosely, the Sith's plan to use their deaths to discredit the Jedi by making the galaxy believe they murdered two of their own.

"You're not married to Senator Amidala then?" Anah asked Anakin, who was sat in the pilot seat of the freighter.

Anakin grinned. "Oh, I am. It's just we've only been married about nine months instead of more than three years."

The woman blinked. "But that's…"

"Against the Jedi Code? I know, but I'm officially 'dead', we had to do a ceremony for the video anyway, and I've been in love with Padmé since I was fourteen. And you are fully aware of a certain Jedi tendency to break that area of the Code." Anakin grinned at the woman, who blushed, as did her Jedi husband. He allowed his Sight ability to look at her, seeing her aura and presence in the Force. There was a flurry within it as everything changed – grief turning to happiness, but worry beginning. "Don't despair, Anah. We know what we're doing."

"Where are we going?" She asked her husband.

"Tatooine." He replied. "It's a harsh, sandy planet. Padmé and the others stopped there during the conflict with the Federation. I've been on several missions there, so I know the planet and customs."

"Why are we going there?"

Padmé sighed. "Anakin and I were not as careful as we should have been."

"What?"

Padmé left with Sabé and a few minutes later, reappeared with Luke and Leia respectively.

"Oh!" Anah murmured. "They're beautiful! Both yours?" She asked, casting an eye towards her daughter, having noticed the interactions with Obi-Wan, or Ben as his new identity proclaimed.

"Yes." The former queen gave a wicked grin. "But Sabé and Ben are quite happy living in sin."

Obi-Wan went red.

"Ben?" In'den questioned.

"His 'true' false identity, if that makes any sense." Sabé explained. "It's easier with him. And he doesn't mind it. Anakin on the other hand…"

"Why did you pick _that_ name?" He moaned, then smiled as Padmé placed his son in his arms. "Hello there, Luke."

"Luke?"

"Luke and Leia Skywalker." Anakin explained proudly. "And they're the reason we're heading to Tatooine. In'den has offered to train Luke while he's growing up there."

"Train?" Anah asked.

"The tape about my family dying was false. They're alive and well. Luke has the stronger presence in the Force, so he'll be living in Tatooine, out of Sidious' range." Anakin explained. "In'den has offered to help mask Luke's presence further and train him in the ways of the Force. Not the ways of the Jedi. The Jedi Order has become an anachronism. Luke will be the first of a generation of new Jedi, Jedi that embrace love and attachment, and control, not deny, their dark sides."

"New Jedi Order?" In'den asked.

"Didn't we tell you?" Padmé asked suddenly. "That's why all the secrecy. Sidious – _Palpatine_ – is going to declare the Jedi traitors and have them killed. He's going to proclaim a Jedi civil war, to explain the use of lightsabers on Jedi, and claim that a faction tried to kill him – treason. The 'loyal' faction rose against the traitors resulting in a massacre at the Temple when troopers were sent in to calm things."

"Mine and Obi-Wan's deaths will be seen as a trigger – the Jedi betraying their own. Sabé and Padmé's will be due to a belief in the possibility that my 'son' could have posed a threat and because they 'led Jedi astray'. Sidious will make out the Order to be corrupt, treacherous and divided, and order all of them to be killed or turned in, depending on their support of him or the 'traitors'." Anakin explained. "It's brilliant. No one will trust Jedi – except the Rebellion that will form because of Palpatine's brutal regime – and the Order itself will be viewed with suspicion."

"And your place in it?" Anah asked.

"Padmé's the apprentice, his right hand, wielding control. The rest of us are 'servants'."

"Until I 'fall'." Anakin smirked. "Which will be when we truly gain power over much of his Empire."

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Palpatine knows that his officers are conservative, and it will increase. Sexism and xenophobia will reign. Meaning that when I am viewed with as much power as Padmé – which will most likely occur eventually, because he wants the 'Chosen One' on his side – he'll put me in charge of the fleet. Padmé will remain in charge of everything else. But it is easier for a man to gain true loyalty without others thinking of an extra reward than a woman."

"And since it will become clear that you're deeply in love with Padmé…"

"They'll trust me with their secrets and their worries. I will never have to worry about defection from a vast majority." Anakin explained. "Which will help us when we defeat Palpatine and institute a new regime, beginning with a new attempt at the Republic."

Anah stared. "That is… a very long term plan."

Padmé nodded. "Unfortunately, we cannot act upon it for a long time. We need the Rebellion as a threat, we need our children grown up."

"If Luke is going to become a new Jedi, what about Leia?"

"Her Force-presence will be dampened and she will go somewhere safe." Padmé replied. "It's not that we don't trust you, but… What you do not know cannot hurt them."

In'den nodded. "A wise decision."

And for now, Sabé's parents tried to understand their daughter, and the fate of the galaxy.

XXXXX

"I knew you weren't dead."

Those were the first words that Anakin Skywalker heard from his mother and extended family when they entered the sunken dwelling.

"You did?" Anakin looked curious, then smiled awkwardly. "You, er, didn't happen to see my rather impassioned performance about your 'death', did you?

"See it?" Cliegg laughed. "We've been following it on the HoloNet."

"You got one?" Anakin asked.

Owen nodded. "Thanks to some money that got mysteriously wired to us." He raised a brow at his brother. "So, what's the real story?"

Padmé and Anakin gave the tale as fully as they could without divulging anything dangerous, explaining their marriage, children and what they hoped the others would accept.

"We both have access to some accounts under different names." Anakin explained. "We don't want to put you out with Luke's care…"

"Certainly not!" Shmi cried. "They're family."

"Definitely."

"What about Leia?" Beru asked curiously.

"The pair of them are too strong together, even masked, and Luke's stronger in the Force." Anakin replied. "Leia's going to a friend who can't have children. She'll be raised well – and probably take after her mother's true vocation."

Shmi frowned. "Sith?"

"Politics." Anakin replied. "Padmé wasn't posing as a senator – she was one. And half of the vitriol she spewed wasn't vitriol – she truly believes it." He smiled at his wife.

"I guess congratulations are in order then." Owen proposed a toast. "To Padmé and Anakin. Congratulations on marriage, parenthood and tricking the entire galaxy into believing you're dead."

"Although 'dying' wasn't our idea." Anakin pointed out.

"Well, not yours and Obi-Wan's." Padmé nodded. "But it was the only way to save your lives – both literally and metaphorically, because otherwise he'd have found a way to send you genuinely into darkness."

Cliegg nodded and smiled at his stepson. "Whatever it is, Anakin, we support you. We trust you. And we will be honoured to raise Luke." Then he grinned. "I'm a grandpa."

Owen rolled his eyes. "And I'm an uncle. What are we to tell him about his parents?"

"Luke needs to keep the name. It's a common enough surname – his grandmother's surname, and we aren't well-known on Tatooine. The truth as you see fit, but not that we're playing Sith." Anakin begged. "Sabé's father is also a Jedi. He and his wife have come here. He'll train Luke in the ways of the Force, as well as help further mask his presence from Sidious. And protect you." He added as an afterthought.

"Make sure Luke knows we love him. You can tell him he has a sister, even her name if you like." Padmé replied. "But try and explain that he's here because it's safer, that Leia's in a different place because it's safer." Tears were forming in her eyes. "Don't ever let him believe we don't care. We don't want to give them up…"

"But if Sidious ever gets a hint that we've had offspring…" Anakin shook his head. "If he joins the Rebellion, I suggest he uses another name. Yours even. Skywalker would be too obvious for Sidious to miss."

Shmi nodded, then cupped her son's cheek with a hand. "This is a very brave thing that you're doing, Anakin, both of you." She smiled at Padmé. "I know how hard it is to be separated from your child."

Anakin pulled her into a fierce embrace. "I love you, Mom. Don't ever think I didn't miss you every single day I was away. It just… lessened as time went on."

Shmi nodded. "I know. I knew you had to help them, just as I knew it was your fate to become a Jedi. And it seems now that your fate is to be instrumental in the changing of the galaxy."

"We don't want the Empire to come to pass." Padmé stated, Leia curled on her lap. "But it is the only way to purge the galaxy and the Senate. The Republic has lost its purpose, its meaning, its path. The Empire will be horrific, but it will make others understand why the Republic must remain free from corruption. Had it been so, Palpatine would never have gained such power, or stayed in power for so long."

"Empire?" Shmi asked.

Anakin gave a bitter smile. "Don't worry. Just like the Republic, the Empire will have little presence, if any at all, here. I have a feeling that when it does arrive, it will symbolise Luke's destiny beginning. And look after Threepio –"

"Anakin, we don't really need Threepio." Shmi told him. "Not if these new people will stay here and help around the farm too. Do you want him for something else?"

Anakin began to shake his head, when Padmé placed a hand on her arm. "Leia."

"Of course. Yes, we'll wipe his memory, but he and Artoo will help watch over Leia – from a distance. If they ever return here, the Empire will follow." Anakin stated.

Cliegg nodded. "We'll make sure we find another place to live if the time comes."

"Thank you." Anakin smiled, and hugged the closest person he had to a father. "I never thought I'd have a family. Now it seems I have everything except an ideal world to enjoy them."

He smiled again. His mother, Cliegg – a father, Owen – his slightly younger brother, Beru – a sister, Obi-Wan – older brother in everything but blood, Sabé – a second sister. And Padmé and the twins, his wife and children. Children he would soon be separated from for a long time, possibly forever.

"We'll keep a log for you, of him growing up." Beru promised Padmé, whose eyes were streaming.

"Thank you." Padmé smiled. "We'll try and find a safe way to contact you… to receive pictures and messages."

"What a shame Esseph isn't here." Anakin sighed.

"What?" Padmé asked.

"Esseph. I haven't seen her anywhere, surely she…"

"I've got her in storage, Anakin, in the ship."

Anakin beamed. "I think we'll leave Luke with something to remember us by. And for us to see him by."

And so Esseph was established as a guard for young Luke, a playmate as he would grow up and a wide database of images of both his parents and himself.

XXXXX

It was two days later, barely hours before they would have to see Palpatine again, that they arrived on Alderaan and made their way unseen to the palace. Sabé and Obi-Wan would remain on the ship, Sabé having bid her parents a teary goodbye.

It wasn't hard, with a few illusions, for the couple to make their way to the palace, the droids following silently. It was harder to find Queen Breha alone, but it did not take long.

The Queen jumped suddenly as she detected two people and a pair of droids in her private rooms.

"Please, don't be alarmed." The taller, male human spoke. She could not make out either of their features, but felt them to be trustworthy. "We don't want to harm you."

"Why are you here?"

"Our daughter." The woman spoke. "Your Highness, she is special. And we cannot keep her, for fear our danger should hurt her. We have heard of your turmoil." The woman's voice was sensitive and Breha unwillingly brought a hand to the abdomen that had lost a child so long ago, only to be unable to conceive another.

"I know your husband is a good man. He will help her see past Palpatine's lies and manipulation."

"What?" Breha gasped.

"The future is changing, Breha." The woman spoke again. "Danger lies in every step. You must take care. Our daughter is Force-sensitive. The Jedi will fall – Palpatine has ensured it. We have dampened her presence so she should not be sensed as a threat to Palpatine."

"Why me?" Breha wanted to know.

"Alderaan is peaceful. You have one of the few honest politicians as a Senator, and an honest ruling body. You are a loving woman, a woman who deserves a child, just as Bail will make an excellent father." The woman spoke with a warmth that surprised Breha. It was almost as if she knew them. "We trust you."

Those words, so simple, so poignant, decided the Queen of Alderaan.

"She will not bring danger to my people?" She checked. Shaken heads. "Then I accept."

"Please, one request." The woman begged.

"Of course."

"These droids. C-3PO is a protocol droid. R2-D2 is an astromech. Let them see or tend her once in a while? Let Artoo take recordings of her, so that we may, one day, see what she was like as a child?"

"What shall I tell her of her parents?" Breha asked.

"If you do, tell her that we loved her more than our lives, but we cannot sacrifice the galaxy for our children. Tell her she has a family and a twin brother out there – that their presence in the Force was too strong for them to remain together, but they will register a bond when they meet. Tell her that she must always remain true to herself. And tell her that love can ignite stars, cease wars and change the galaxy we live in forever." The woman spoke.

"Tell her that we will always love her. That we did not want to give her up, but her safety and childhood was more important. If she remained with us, she would likely have been killed." The man replied, moaning slightly.

Breha nodded. "What is her name?"

"Leia."

They didn't know Artoo had taken it upon himself to record the entire exchange, just as he had recorded the exchange on Tatooine.

Only hours later, the adoption was officially recognised and Leia Skywalker became Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan.

XXXXX

Their children taken to safety, the Force-wielders aboard the small freighter the _Dark Queen_, another of Padmé's ships, prepared for their arrival on Coruscant.

Obi-Wan and Anakin settled into meditation, sending visions of the destruction of the Temple to the vision-sensitive Younglings and Padawans that remained, along with the same two Knights as before – Kin Deslad and Nayan Kelsrin.

XXXXX

A/N:

So, opinions anyone? My thanks to NaruXHinata-Rules for pointing out the canon Whie Malreaux to me. He works much better than the OC I'd invented, considering his premonitions – and appearance.

For those who wish to know, I have picked 'actors' for various characters.

Obviously canon characters have their canon actors – including Keira Knightley as Sabé.

Kind Deslad is portrayed by Marc Blucas (Riley Finn off _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_).

Nayan Kelsrin is portrayed by James Marsden (Cyclops from _X-Men_ – he was also in _Superman Returns_ and _The Notebook_ – I think).

Anah Kaltiere is portrayed by a slightly older Rachel Weisz (there's a picture of Keira Knightley somewhere, and you'd swear it was Rachel!).

In'den Halbarr is portrayed by Richard Dean Anderson (Colonel O'Neill in _Stargate: SG-1_ – and MacGyver of course).

Alethea Orbus is portrayed by Charisma Carpenter (Cordelia Chase in _Buffy_ and _Angel_, and the Seer in _Charmed_ – but definitely with the long, gorgeous dark hair!).

That's the important ones for now! Just so you can visualise them. And you recognise them if you see the fanart when I eventually post up. My fanart is, as always, at Twisting the Hellmouth – along with that done by Anya.

Anyone interested in Anakin's vengeance on the bounty hunter can read about it in _Bloody Sands_. Equally, anyone interested in Padmé's words about knowing the price of failure, read _Last Failure_.

The next chapter is the last. Unfortunately, I've still to start the sequel, so it may be some time before it is up. Hopefully, though, I'll be inspired.

Hope everyone (in the Northern Hemisphere at any rate) is enjoying a good summer so far!

Lol, Tanydwr


	13. Chapter 12: Revenge of the Sith

I am so sorry this has taken so long to get out. I confess, it's been as much to do with my being distracted – and writing a different story – as real life and uni. Kept meaning to, kept forgetting. My deepest apologies.

This chapter concludes _Dark Queen and White Knight_. I honestly don't know when the next story will be posted up. I have started it, but my inspiration is all tied up in a completely different fandom at the moment, so…

Check out my fanart at Twisting the Hellmouth, same penname, under the Star Wars section. And any of my non-fanart stuff you like as well! I'll soon be posting up some including the actors 'playing' Kin, Alethea and Nayan, so you'll get an idea of what they look like. Although Kin and Alethea's actors are a little young.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 12: Revenge of the Sith**

_Ninth month, 19 BBY, Coruscant:_

"_Get the children OUT OF THERE!_"

Nayan flung himself up in bed, panting heavily. It was Anakin's voice that had screamed in his ear. The end was nigh.

Dressing quickly, he went to the Council chambers in hopes of someone remaining – Yoda had already left for Kashyyyk, but Mace Windu was there, meditating.

"Yes, Knight Kelsrin?" The dark-skinned Jedi asked.

"It's time."

Those two words caused a change in Mace's calm demeanour as he whipped around, staring at him, fire present in his eyes. The energy that was the Force seemed to burn in the Jedi Master's body, his Force-presence screaming to those within range, his aura blinding to those, like Anakin, capable of seeing it.

"You're sure?"

"Another dream."

"I –" Mace broke off as he clutched his head. "There's a disturbance in the Crèche."

Nayan nodded, and the pair headed downstairs. On the way, they encountered Kin Deslad and his new Padawan, Whie Malreaux, also on their way to the Council Chambers.

"You too?" Nayan asked.

They nodded. "We need to inform the rest of the Council." Kin told Mace.

Mace nodded at the youngest Council-member, Obi-Wan's replacement and friend. "After we check the Younglings."

When they entered the Crèche, they found the Jedi Crèche-mistress frantically trying to calm the crying children.

"What happened?" Mace asked. "We could sense the disturbance in the Chamber."

The hapless woman shrugged helplessly. "A few of them – those gifted particularly in prescience and clairvoyance – woke up screaming. They're speaking of terrible visions, Master Windu – the Temple and the Jedi…"

"Burning." Whie finished, his face ashen.

"Calm, Padawan." Kin advised, noticing the fear. He looked to the adults. "We have to get the children out."

Mace nodded, and pulled out his comm. unit. "Initiate Plan Field Trip." He stated. Various shocked and horrified replies came his way, but all confirmed his orders.

It had been a horrible thing, to try and organise the evacuation of the younglings, initiates and Padawans while selecting the Jedi able to live and die. In many cases, they had had to avoid mentioning the plans at all, for fear that certain links to the Senate and Palpatine might betray them. Other Jedi had volunteered to remain, or to accept field command during the periods suspected and try and fight their way to survival.

Nayan and Kin had both wanted to remain. Both had been rebuffed as two of the brightest of the Order, and ordered to survive and make contact with the remains of the Jedi.

There was no way that all would survive. While the Order had already lost thousands of members over three and half years of war, there were still more than enough children to care for. They would have to adapt to the outside world – Codes would be broken. Already, some Jedi had planned family units, with numerous children. Some parents had had their children returned – one sickening advantage of the war was that there had been little time for Jedi to pick up new Force-sensitives, meaning there were far fewer babies and toddlers to look after.

Nayan and Kin had made their plans, knowing, somehow, that they had to stick together on account of their dreams. They were both human and shared a superficial resemblance that had led to their decision to pose as brothers. Unlike other Jedi, they had had the chance to store a ship and money away in preparation. Kin had then approached one of the Jedi Healers, Alethea Orbus, a human woman of exceptional healing ability. She was his age, about her mid-thirties, old enough to have 'had' several children. She had agreed to take on some of the younglings and/or initiates, and pose as Kin's wife, while Nayan would play a young widower. Whie was to pose as Kin and Alethea's eldest 'son', sharing his Master's fair colouring.

"Any word from Kit?" Kin asked Mace.

Kit Fisto had been sent to deal with General Grievous on Utapau.

Mace shook his head. "He should be there some time today. I can only hope he will defeat Grievous and we can end this today."

Nayan let out a dark chuckle. "With Anakin and Kenobi dead? They were the specialists in Sith."

XXXXX

"What now?" Anakin asked as the foursome sat in a lounge of a hidden senatorial apartment.

"Now we wait until we're called." Padmé stated. "We do nothing until then. My master's punishments are… brutal."

Sabé winced in sympathy as she remembered the state Padmé had been in after her last punishment, so many years ago. It was a testament to her skill and determination that she had not suffered through one since. Sidious, it seemed, had a soft spot for her, if only because she was usually so efficient, competent and an excellent senator. Not to mention the control Padmé exerted unconsciously over her husband. Should she die… The only consolation Sabé could find in that scenario was that Anakin would definitely take it out on Palpatine.

XXXXX

Palpatine fumed as the self-proclaimed 'Delegation for the Two Thousand' left after their second meeting. Demanding that he give up his power! Suggesting that he was not doing what he was for the best of the galaxy! Fools! Imbeciles!

Rebels.

Yes, he would have to watch them all, particularly their fiercely pacifist leader, Mon Mothma. The Chandrillan Senator was young – the youngest ever, in fact, to enter the Senate. She was unfortunately popular. If there was a rebellion, he would guarantee her presence at the heart of it. Some of the others were less concerning – Bail Organa, for instance. His apprentice had made something of a friend of him in her role as Naboo senator, and assured him that while the man was firm in his belief in democracy, he lacked the backbone and drive to follow it up. He was, like all Alderaanis, a peacekeeper at heart.

This Delegation was worrying. Two thousand was the closest the Senate had come to a consensus since he had been voted into power. But perhaps his apprentice could be of some use. She, and his new servants, could hunt the traitors for him.

He pressed a button.

"Apprentice?"

The young woman picked up her COMM-link. "Master."

"You are all here?"

"All present and correct, my Master. You have our orders?"

"Yes. I have just had an interesting visit from a group of senators calling themselves the Delegation of the Two Thousand. They presented a petition asking me to rescind my power and step down. In the middle of a war, no less. This smacks of disloyalty. Search out the ringleaders for me. They have Mon Monthma of Chandrilla as their spokesperson."

"Yes, Master."

"And how are your companions?"

"They fall darker everyday. Skywalker and Kenobi are becoming further disillusioned by the cracks they are seeing in the Jedi. Sabé will never betray me." He could hear the confident smirk in her voice. "We all know the penalty of betrayal."

"Quite." Sidious smirked. He had ensured his apprentice learned _that_ lesson long ago. "Be prepared for my call. The Jedi will to uncover my identity any day now. As soon as Grievous is disposed of."

"Yes Master. We will be ready. Do you wish for all of us to answer that call?"

"Yes."

"And the attack on the Temple?"

"You will lead them through it." Sidious informed her. "They must show their loyalty to me and the cause."

"What of hiding their identities? Even with our changes, they are still recognisable." Padmé explained.

"They shall be hooded and masked. You and Miss Kaltiere may decide on your own appearances. Do not be recognised."

"Yes, Master."

"Dismissed."

The COMM-link shut off.

Palpatine let out a cruel smile.

Soon whatever fledgling Rebellion the senators had in mind would be crushed.

XXXXX

A number of Jedi were discussing movements when Commander Cody, of the troop of Clone Soldiers that had gone with Kit Fisto to fight General Grievous.

"Master Windu, may I interrupt? Master Fisto has made contact with General Grievous, and we have begun our attack."

Mace smiled at the clone commander. "Thank you, Commander Cody. Nayan, take this news to the Chancellor. Monitor his reactions. It will give us a clue as to his intentions."

Nayan Kelsrin nodded and bowed. "Yes, Master."

He left, privately wondering whether this would end the war, or, as they all feared, merely spill out into a new, quieter guerrilla war against Palpatine's new regime. The Dark Side surrounded him ever increasingly; it was worrying.

Mace turned to the other Jedi. "I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi. The dark side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor."

"If he does not give up his emergency powers after the destruction of Grievous, then he should be removed from office." Ki-Adi-Mundi stated with assurance.

Mace shook his head. "That could be a dangerous move… the Jedi Council would have to take control of the Senate in order to secure a peaceful transition…"

"…and replace the Congress with Senators who are not filled with greed and corruption!" Ki-Adi argued.

"To a dark place this line of thought will carry us." Yoda stated, shaking his head sagely. "Hmmmmm… great care we must take."

"How goes the evacuation?" Mace asked Kin.

"Alethea has taken the children to our ship, she and Whie are with them. The rest are going out in dribs and drabs. We should be done by the evening. I've rigged several explosives in the children's levels and planted a number of false bodies in order to disguise the fact that so many have gone missing." Kin answered.

"And the Archives?"

"The Holocrons are being scattered. We have split the Archives into smaller sections – various Jedi have hold of them. We cannot destroy these, since the Sith will suspect that we knew. But we have destroyed or hidden the Sith holocrons we had stored."

"Good. Good that is." Yoda nodded. "Preserved, the knowledge must be. Future Jedi must be taught well."

Kin couldn't help thinking, however, that the future Jedi would bear far less resemblance to the old Jedi than Yoda thought.

XXXXX

"Master Fisto has engaged General Grievous on Utapau." Nayan informed Chancellor Palpatine.

"Good. Let us just hope that he is up to it." Palpatine gave a sly, yet hopeful smile.

"Your Excellency?" Nayan frowned, confused.

"I apologise." Palpatine gave a smile. "It is just… well, one feels it ought to be Master Kenobi or Jedi Skywalker on this mission. Had they not been killed, it would have been them."

Nayan tentatively gave a nod. "I believe so, Chancellor. They were both excellent warriors."

"Anakin was your friend, wasn't he?" Palpatine asked, knowing the answer. "The Jedi have lost so many friends in this war. Your numbers have been decimated… It is tragic that this should fall from their own reluctance to admit that their ability to use the Force was weakened."

Nayan's eyes sought out the Chancellor, darkening with suspicion. "What do you know of that?"

"Only what has been rumoured, my boy." Palpatine gave a coy smile, this time. "There is no need to worry. One can only hope that the Jedi's ability to use the Force returns undiminished at the end of this war."

"Do you intend to rescind your emergency powers at the end, Chancellor?" Nayan asked.

"It would depend entirely on the situation."

Nayan's eyes sought out the Chancellor's and an image flashed before his eyes.

"_I AM the Senate!" A dark, cruel voice yelled._

_A Sith-red lightsaber flashed in the Chancellor's hands._

Nayan took a step back, shaken, perturbed by the kindly look on the Chancellor's face. A veneer, he now realised, hiding his true nature.

"Is that all, Jedi Kelsrin?"

"Yes, Chancellor. Do you have any messages?"

"None."

Nayan left the office as quickly as he could without running.

He arrived back at the Temple less than half an hour later, literally running into a group of Jedi.

"Master Windu, I must talk to you." Nayan panted.

"What is it, Kelsrin? We are in a hurry. We have just received word that Kit has destroyed General Grievous. We are on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate." Mace explained.

Nayan shook his head. "He's not going to give up his power. I had a vision while I was in there. Chancellor Palpatine _is_ a Sith Lord."

"A Sith Lord? He admitted it?" Mace asked. Ever since Nayan and Kin's visions, they had been searching for proof.

Nayan shook his head. "No. But he seemed to know of our diminished power in the Force. He baited me with suggestions that Anakin or Kenobi should have been on the mission to destroy Grievous." He sneered. "Spoke of my friendship with Anakin, almost blaming the Jedi for his death, as though I'd believe him. He _is_ the Sith Lord. I know it."

"_How_ do you know it?" Mace demanded.

"I had a vision." Nayan explained further. "He was using a lightsaber. A red one."

"Are you sure?" Mace asked.

"Absolutely." Nayan replied.

Mace sighed. "Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive. You know what to do."

"When you go to arrest him…" Nayan began.

"He will not go quietly, I know, Kelsrin. Alert everyone, and get to your ship." Mace placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Ensure some of the Jedi Order survives at least."

"But in what form?"

"Remain true to our ideals, and we will survive."

Nayan nodded. Mace and three others left. He watched them leave before rousing himself. He took out his comm.

"Kin? It's happening. Now."

A signal briefly went out to all Jedi in battle, along with the various groups of Jedi younglings, Initiates and Padawans, before going silent.

The first chapter of the survival of the Jedi Order was ending. The next – the battle for the lives of those left behind – was yet to come.

Nayan picked up what other sundries he could – including extras from the Temple stores for disguises, recalling that children grow – before taking a transport to their ship.

Alethea and Whie were already there.

"Prepared, sister, nephew?" Nayan asked.

"You mean…" She began.

"They've gone to arrest the Chancellor. It happens tonight."

XXXXX

Padmé received the signal.

"He's revealed himself to one of them. They'll be going to arrest him." Padmé informed the others.

They nodded.

Anakin entered the bathroom, to put in the colour contacts that would remain a semi-permanent feature for the next few years, and shortening his hair to a more military cut. He and Obi-Wan both placed on stiffened masks, covering the forehead, the nose and curling down at the sides to cover part of the cheeks, framing the mouth and chin. Hooded black cloaks shadowed the masked faces, covering their hair

None of them wore anything suggestive of the Jedi but for their hooded cloaks. Padmé wore her leather body-suit. Sabé wore tight-fitting leather trousers, heeled boots and a sleeveless, heavy cotton tunic, blaster and lightsaber hanging from her belt, her lower arms covered by leather arm-guards. The men wore black trousers and boots, with black shirts. Anakin wore one leather, gauntlet-style glove, over his right hand. This would one day become known as his 'killing' hand, and rumours would be circulated about it being a droid-hand, rather than flesh and blood.

Padmé smiled. "Very good."

"Won't someone recognise you?" Anakin asked.

She shook her head. "The Naboo use of decoys was well-known. With so many of us looking alike, wilful blindness will take place. There're a lot more brunettes than blondes on Naboo, especially in the south-west."

She took out four silvery pins. "Use these on your cloaks."

"What are they?" Anakin asked, even as he examined the circular pin with a bird-like symbol upon them.

"Our new symbol. The phoenix is ancient bird of myth on Naboo – but the myth was, ironically, brought from Tatooine by refugees. An eternal bird, that can survive even death, that rises reborn from the ashes of its own destruction." She smirked. "That is us. It is the symbol of _our_ cause."

As she said it, they knew she did not mean the Sith.

"As you wish, mistress." Anakin grinned, pinning the cloak at the neck.

The others followed suit.

"Now to the Chancellor." Padmé ordered.

It was odd, Anakin processed, looking on the two women, how different they _did_ look. Sabé had gone to the blonde-streaked brown she had not worn since her rape, shorter locks framing her face as the rest was twisted back into a plaited knot – her hair had always been worn down and curled in the Senate, not to mention far darker. Both women had emphasised their dark eyes with make-up, and their skin was darker from the time spent in the sun planetside on Dathomir. Padmé's hair barely brushed her shoulders, and was straight, a small portion of the front pulled back out of her face. Both women had painted their nails the white of Padmé's home village – and their new 'home village' – but it shimmered, instead of being matte. The clothes were so different to their usual style that they barely looked Naboo – they had none of the traditional opulence and colour. They were stark simplicity.

It struck Anakin as amusing that practicality had now also become the way of the Sith. How similar to the Jedi they were in that respect!

They arrived in an antechamber outside the Chancellor's office to wait. They had to wait for the Jedi to make their accusations first, before 'rescuing' the Chancellor.

They heard the entrance of the Jedi, and the snap-hiss of active lightsabers.

"Master Windu. I take it General Grievous has been destroyed then. I must say, you're here sooner than expected." Palpatine spoke mildly.

Windu's face and voice were grave. "In the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest, Chancellor."

"Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?" Palpatine's voice darkened, Padmé could sense his eyes narrowing.

"The Senate will decide your fate." Mace informed him.

"I _AM_ the Senate!" The burst of anger from Palpatine caused all four Jedi and Dark Adepts to shiver.

"Not yet!" Mace responded angrily, raising his lightsaber.

"It's treason, then." Palpatine stated.

The Jedi advanced. Palpatine, rather than reveal his strength, faked worry. "Are all the Jedi in on this plot?" He demanded, edging away. "Are you determined to destroy the Republic?"

"We serve the Republic."

"You are here to assassinate me! Guards!" He yelled, knowing full well they had been knocked out by the entering Jedi.

Mace Windu raised his lightsaber.

And found that it was met by a Sith-red one. A petite female, hooded and cloaked, stopped his assault.

"You will not raise a blade against the Chancellor." She informed him.

Three other blades snap-hissed on behind her: lilac, green-black, and fire-red. The Jedi's eyes widened.

"Sith." Windu snarled.

"Jedi." The female sneered back. "Fallen so low as to kill an unarmed man."

"He is the Sith."

"You are a fool."

And then the battle began.

The other three Jedi were disposed of disturbingly quickly by the three Force Adepts, each filled with the sensation that this was how the confrontation was supposed to end. That they were saving the Jedi by dying.

Mace was using his superior strength to bear down on the female Sith. He didn't expect to suddenly feel a foot slam into his side and one of the masked men – the taller one – face him.

"Hey, pick on someone your own size." He snapped, bringing his fire-red 'saber up. That confused Mace. Was the man a Sith or not? The blade was not the right shade for the synthetic crystals used by the Sith, but the colour…

"I was doing fine." The female snapped.

"I know, darling." The man smiled. "But you know how I get jealous."

Mace's frown deepened. The Sith frowned on romantic attachments as much as the Jedi, so why was this permitted by the Chancellor, who was being tended to by the other female.

The duel was brutal and fierce. Mace hadn't fought anyone this good since Anakin and Obi-Wan died, but this man used darker moves and tactics than either. The duel took them around the room, a strike shattering the window and the room filling with wind. Palpatine suddenly struck out with Force lightning, the Sith female, now by his side, so it almost appeared to be from her. He blocked the lightning, sending it back into Palpatine as he did so.

"No!" The woman shrieked.

"No… Help me… Please, stop him…"

The red-sabered man seemed torn, but steeled himself, and as Mace's attention was distracted, hacked off his hand and 'saber.

Mace cried out in horror and pain at the loss, as his 'saber and hand disappeared out of the window. A lightsaber he had taken years to make and perfect, and had never lost or permanently damaged.

"Yes…" Palpatine hissed, his face deformed from the lightning.

But it was the Sith-female who struck out. Electricity raced from her fingers and into his body, forcing the Jedi out of the window, to drop into the city below. Palpatine had no idea that the attack had not been true lightning, and the pain only half as much. Nor had he any idea that Mace and his lightsaber had both landed in a speeder that, incidentally, belonged to the father of a future hero of the Rebellion. Mace would survive, with the eerie sensation that the two red-bladed Sith had in fact saved his life.

Palpatine picked himself up, brushing off glass and dust from his robes.

Palpatine's face was hideously scarred from the turning back of his own lightning. He looked around his office, his gaze falling on the dead Jedi that littered the ground. The four figures now stood to attention, garbed in black, lightsabers at their belts.

"Well done, my servants." Palpatine hissed. His throat had been affected too. "The Jedi have fallen. Their 'divide' will be known. Ensure that order is brought to the warring Temple."

"Yes, Master." The shorter female figure spoke.

"Darth Bana, you have trained them well. You all have done well. Now prove your loyalty to me, once and for all!" Palpatine ordered.

The taller of the two men spoke. "I do this only for A – Bana. _She_ has my loyalty." He was careful to use her other identity, and not her true one.

Palpatine's eyes narrowed. "But since her loyalty is to me, Sir Vader, yours is also." He pointed out with a sneer.

The man stared. "Vader?"

Palpatine nodded. "You have proven yourself as Dark Adepts. Sir Vader." His eyes fell on Anakin. "Sir Anaf." Obi-Wan. "And Lady Dita." Sabé.

Palpatine turned to his desk and switched on his communicator. A clone appeared. "Commander. The time has come. Execute Order 66."

"It will be done, my lord." The Commander responded.

Palpatine turned to the Adepts. "Civil war has erupted in the Jedi Temple. News of the divide has come. You must go and ensure that peace is preserved, that no innocents are killed."

"Yes, my lord." Bana bowed.

She and the others left for the Jedi Temple.

Palpatine pressed another button and an aide entered.

"Find someone to get rid of these." He ordered, gesturing to the Jedi bodies on the floor.

XXXXX

_Jedi Temple:_

They all felt the disruption of the Force in the Senate's office.

"It is time."

Clone troopers entered barely minutes later, shooting every Jedi in sight. Violence, panic and carnage raged, even as bodies, both Jedi and Clone, fell to the floor.

Then entered the others.

Everything seemed to still.

"Peace must return." The shorter of the two men spoke. "Any Jedi not allied with those who attempted to assassinate the Chancellor to us!"

Then they entered the fray. It was impossible to tell whether it was Jedi or Adept who killed as the flurry of lightsabers flashed.

All separated to their own jobs.

Bana remained in Sith mode, the only way she would be able to cope as the entered the levels of the Temple preserved for Younglings.

They were deserted. Fakes bodies lay everywhere, and she could sense the hidden charges.

"Oh, very clever." She applauded silently. "Oh, yes."

She used the Force to activate the charges after making a few marks. The explosions rang out.

XXXXX

_In hyperspace:_

Kin's eyes snapped open from where he had been observing the fighting at the Temple.

"She _activated_ them." He cried.

"What?" His co-pilot asked.

"The Sith." Kin frowned. "She purposely activated the charges."

XXXXX

_Jedi Temple:_

"I will not allow you to destroy the Archives." Jocasta Nu informed the Sith in front of her, with no idea as to his true identity.

Anakin had once saved the Archives from the Sith, but he had no intention of destroying them now.

"Why would I destroy 'em?" He asked, thickening his accent. "All that knowledge'll be in our hands now."

Jocasta moved suddenly, lightsaber in hand, evidently trying to lock down the Archives.

Anakin's – _Vader's_ – lightsaber blocked her way. "Nuh-uh. I won't let _you_ destroy 'em either."

Jocasta's lightsaber flashed out.

The duel was swift, impressive, but fatal to the aged Jedi Master.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before he struck the final blow, her eyes widening before the lightsaber pierced her heart.

Anakin drew in a deep breath, before turning to another Jedi and fighting again.

XXXXX

In little time, the Jedi had been subdued.

Senator Organa had witnessed the killing of an orphaned Padawan who had been struck with a terminal disease. The child had understood was what happening, and preferred to stay and fight, rather than become a heavy cost on whoever cared for him.

"No!"

Organa had not known that truth, but he had seen enough to know that the worst was happening.

XXXXX

Later that night, the Adepts returned to their rooms on Coruscant.

The three non-Sith spent much of it emptying the contents of their stomachs into the 'fresher.

"I knew it was going to be horrible, but…" Anakin closed his eyes. "They knew…"

"Hold onto your grief, Anakin." Padmé ordered him fiercely. "Hold it, shape it, master it. Make it steel, make it a weapon. And store it away. With every passing grievance, shape it again, let it grow stronger. And eventually, you can release it." She whispered now in his ear, positioning herself so no camera could see or hear what she was saying. "Release it against Sidious."

Anakin nodded. "I will, love, I just…"

Padmé kissed him gently. "Come to bed. Release in another way."

Both were thankful that her ability to heal had meant she could engage in 'marital activities' far earlier than most women after giving birth. They made love through the night, allowing their grief to pass into anger and harden, becoming adamantine will for their future battles.

Even as they did, Obi-Wan and Sabé comforted each other, praying for the end of what was proving to be the most difficult times of their lives.

XXXXX

_Kashyyyk:_

"Goodbye, Tarfful. Goodbye, Chewbacca. Miss you, I will." Yoda gave his farewells to the Wookies who had saved him as he climbed into a small space-pod.

His thoughts were on the devastation at the Temple. Much had been planned without him, but it had proven wise. Many old friends were dead, but he rejoiced as he recognised masking, as oppose to death, taking Younglings' presences away from the Force. His children were safe. For now, at least. But he would return to face Sidious.

And who were these new presences in the Force, who had participated in the slaughter? What would they mean for the future?

XXXXX

_The Senate, the next day:_

Bail Organa entered the Senate late, after picking up Yoda and Kit Fisto and allowing them to head to the Jedi Temple.

"…and the Jedi Rebellion has been foiled."

"I was held up. What's happening?"

"The Chancellor has been elaborating on a plot by a faction of the Jedi, to overthrow the Senate." Saran Bibble, the new Naboo senator, replied.

"That's not true!" Bail replied, the dark image of the child being shot in his mind.

"He's been presenting evidence all afternoon." The older man shrugged, but Bail suspected that the shrewd man didn't believe Palpatine any more than he did.

"And the Senate will go along with it, just like they always do." Bail sighed dispassionately.

"Their attack has left me scarred and deformed, but I assure you, my will is as strong as ever!" Palpatine announced to applause. "The remaining traitorous Jedi will be hunted down and defeated. Any collaborators will suffer the same fate. Those who remain loyal will, of course, be welcomed back with open arms."

The Senate burst out into applause again.

"These have been trying times, but we have passed the test."

"Who are those with him?" Bail asked, looking at the four figures – two male, two female – that stood with the Chancellor.

Saran shook his head. "Unknown. But they look like some kind of guard. Or worse."

"The war is over!" Palpatine announced to applause. "The Separatists have been defeated," more applause, "and the Jedi rebellion has been foiled. We stand on the threshold of a new beginning."

There was a loud raucous cheering and applause. Bail thought he could make out a sneer on the men's hooded and half-masked faces. Why were they masked, he wondered. Deformity? Or did Palpatine want to stave off their recognition, allowing them to go about their business unnoticed otherwise?

Saran drew in a breath. "Well, this is the moment we discover if he intends to return the Republic to a democracy."

_Well observed,_ considered Bail. The man had signed their petition, but remained outside the main ring of leadership. He suspected, however, that he would support them if what they feared was to pass.

"In order to ensure our security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire, for a safe and secure society which I assure you will last for ten thousand years." Palpatine announced.

There was a cheer, taken up and sustained by thousands of the senators, all thinking it ideal. Bail and Saran sat staring, incapable of speech, too far into shock.

"An empire that will continue to be ruled by this august body, and a sovereign ruler chosen for life…"

The Senate cheered again.

"No." Saran whispered.

"An empire ruled by the majority… Ruled by a new constitution…"

"Majority?" Saran muttered as the Senate applauded again. "He means humans! They are applauding their own loss of liberty!"

"We cannot let this happen." Bail stated, beginning to stand. Far from the lack of backbone Bana had described to her master, Bail Organa had a will of titanium when his very core principles were offended, and a hot head when angered, for all his pacifism.

The older man grabbed his arm, sitting him back down. "Not now!" He hissed. "There will be a time." He looked into Bail's eyes gravely. "Whatever happens, I am loyal to the _Republic_."

Bail nodded, understanding the man's words.

The Rebellion was already forming in the minds of those senators who still believed in democracy. Ironically, a loyal rebellion.

"Alderaan is a Core World." Saran observed blandly. "In a good position to oversee things happening on the capital. But it is in the danger zone, should they oppose the Empire."

Bail nodded again. He knew exactly what the older man meant. _Keep your head down and your mouth shut, and you might not only survive, but gather intelligence._

_I can serve the Rebellion better by staying silent and saving my family, than from a prison cell._

He thought of the little girl his wife had adopted as daughter and heir, who he had already fallen in love with from photos.

_I will do it to protect you, Leia._

XXXXX

The four Adepts left the Senate Hall, all feeling their own mild versions of disgust.

"Get to the Jedi Temple." Padmé ordered Obi-Wan. "The signal's been out long enough. Change it to a warning."

He obeyed, with no idea that he would change the warning and leave mere minutes before Yoda and Fisto made their way into the Archives to do just that.

Fisto frowned at the message circuitry.

"It's been recalibrated already." He informed Yoda. "Telling all that it was a trap, that the Chancellor has effectively declared war on the Jedi, not to trust his lies."

"Changed by whom, was it?" Yoda asked.

Fisto examined the code and the Jedi Master's eyes widened further. "M-Master Yoda, it – it has Master Kenobi's signal."

"Help us from beyond the grave, does Obi-Wan?" Yoda frowned slightly. "Strange, strange."

Fisto pushed the circuitry back in, before turning to the holoproj of records. He went to touch the controls…

"Do not. Enough that protected, the children were."

"We need to know who attacked us."

"If look into the security recordings, you do, only pain will you find." Yoda warned him, wary of the sight of his colleagues being slaughtered.

The holoproj's images were hazy, but four figures appeared. Yoda frowned, feeling something familiar, yet he could not place it. The Dark Adepts fought with style and finesse, the smallest woman seeming to be in charge, and the darkest, while the other woman seemed to be the least skilled. The men fought like Jedi, only more fiercely, more darkly, more dangerously.

"_Four of them_!" Fisto gasped. "Four Sith?"

"Only one, a true Sith is. Sidious' apprentice. The others… Dark Jedi, Adepts only. Her servants."

They watched the fight in the Chancellor's office.

"Darling? Jealous?" Fisto frowned. "That doesn't seem…"

"Attachment, there is. Confusing, yes. Very confusing." Then his eyes widened as they watched more. "Follows only her, this Vader does. His love and loyalty, with Darth Bana lie, not her master."

"We can exploit that."

"We will. In time."

XXXXX

Yoda attempted to kill the Emperor to no avail. He retired to Dagobah. Kit Fisto returned to Mon Calamari, formerly a Separatist world, which was just as likely to want nothing to do with the Empire. They had entered the war on principle, not selfishness.

Bana and Vader were sent to dispose of the Separatist leaders. They slaughtered them on Mustafar.

Bail Organa returned home, taking his daughter in his arms for the first time.

"She's perfect." He whispered. "But where…"

"Her parents visited me." Breha confessed to her husband. "Told me that they trusted us to keep her safe, to bring her up correctly. They feared something dreadfully." She closed her eyes. "She's Force-sensitive, Bail. I think her parents were Jedi. They said that they were in danger. They _knew_ what Palpatine had planned. They gave her up to ensure her safety, her childhood, her future." She frowned, and looked surprised. "What they knew… They knew I was childless. They knew you were a good man. They trust us."

"And we shall honour it." Bail responded decisively.

Breha smiled, and nodded. "They left two droids with us, the astromech is to never have a memory wipe, and to take a record. I wiped the memory of the protocol droid already. They are toys, guardians and carers. She has a brother – a twin – and a family out there, Bail. She'll meet them some day. Somehow I know they will."

"We will not deprive her. But she is also our daughter now. The future Queen of Alderaan." Bail smiled, sitting beside his wife gently. Leia's eyes, now a dark brown like her mother's, opened, seeming to smile, despite the fact she was barely a month old, if that.

Neither Organa had any idea that when her tiny hand reached out to touch Breha's belly that the woman was healed. That Leia would continue to heal as she grew older, though more often with words and medicines than the Force. They would have no idea until Breha conceived again, several months later.

XXXXX

On Tatooine, Beru Lars smiled over her nephew as she fed him from a bottle.

"He's certainly a voracious little thing." She murmured aloud as she watched the babe guzzle the milk.

"He is at that." Shmi observed as she entered, smiling. "He must get it from his father."

Beru chuckled. "I remember when he came for the wedding."

Shmi smiled, remembering the amount her son had managed to eat. "I think most men are built with hollow legs. Especially Skywalkers." She looked down at his grandson. She looked back at Beru. "When will you and Owen give us a child to spoil?"

Beru looked up, startled. "Oh, I, well, I have no idea." She blushed. "I would love a child though."

"Well, we'll have plenty of help." She looked out, seeing In'den and Anah deep in conversation with Owen and Cliegg about something. The Halbarrs – they were now using In'den's name, since it was unknown and safer – had decided to stay with the Lars family. Not only did it allow them to provide more protection, but it gave Cliegg and Owen a hand on the farm, although Anah, used to a much more moist planet, was given to bitter complaints about the lack of water and the sonic, over real water, showers.

"We will." Beru smiled, gazing at her husband. Owen looked up and locked eyes with her, giving her a smile, before turning back to his father. "And the Darklighters have a little boy a few months older than Luke. We can introduce them."

"Yes, Biggs, isn't it?"

"That's one of them." Beru smiled.

"Yes. Got to make sure our little one has friends." Shmi nodded. "Friends make life so much easier."

"Just like love."

XXXXX

_Eleventh month, 19 BBY:_

The HoloNet reported the news.

"… _have undeniable proof from the Jedi Temple that a faction of them purposely murdered Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, two of their own! They also organised the deaths of Padmé Amidala Skywalker, her unborn child, and Sabé Kaltiere, believed to have been in a relationship with Kenobi._

"_With such proof of the Jedi's villainy, how can anyone think of harbouring them? Are those loyal to the Empire truly so, or are they faking it?_

"_In other news, Lady Bana's reorganisation of the old navy into the Imperial Starfleet is going well. Sir Vader, her husband and advisor, has recommended that all aspiring pilots make their way to the new Academy to be set up to train the pilots and navy officers of the future…"_

XXXXX

_Naboo:_

Dormé and Lyle Typho looked at the ship askance.

"I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do." The pilot informed them. "Chandrilla, right?"

The pair nodded. Dormé's hand lay protectively on the bump beneath her gown.

They needed to get off Naboo as soon as possible. Palpatine would not ignore them for much longer. And a message had recommended they head to Chandrilla.

Once there, they would be met twice. First by a group of four people, anxious to greet them and get their help. And second by a recruiter for the whispers of rebellion, whom they had been ordered to help by their new employers.

They were to be go-betweens for the Sith.

XXXXX

_The_ Mother Courage:

Kin Deslad looked at his 'wife' and smiled. "How're the Younglings doing?"

"Well." Alethea replied with a smile of her own. "Better than I would have expected, given the circumstances. What are we to do now?"

"We need to find somewhere to settle." Kin replied. "Somewhere quiet where we can get work, train the kids, but still have the chance to travel around, collecting news. And eventually, when the kids are older, we contact the rebellion."

"There's a rebellion?"

"Under an Empire?" Kin asked grimly. "There has to be."

Nayan entered with a grin. "Well, at least I don't have to worry about faking a marriage to everyone. You know in most culture, spouses share rooms, right?"

The 'older and wiser' pair of Jedi Force-flung their food at him.

XXXXX

_The_ Silent Dawn:

"Things change so swiftly." Padmé observed. "Years, decades of planning, and the change takes place in a week."

"And yet the next change will take equally as long." Anakin replied.

"But this time, we'll be the ones doing the manipulating. We'll be the ones planning the change, not working around my master's."

"And one day," Anakin vowed, "we will _all_ truly be free."

**The End of Dark Queen and White Knight, the first of a Trilogy**

A/N:

Hope you enjoyed.

Let me know what you think. I wanted to make sure I at least finished this story, if not its sequels. I have plenty of notes, so hopefully I'll be inspired again at some point.

Lol, Tanydwr

P.S. Happy Christmas in advance! Or Happy Festival of Light (Diwali, Hannukah, Yule…)!


End file.
